The Tale of Uzumaki Naruto
by Black Caesar
Summary: Naruto unsuspectingly stumbles upon the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple meeting a mysterious ancestor in an alternate dimension. Along with secret help from a surprising benefactor watch as Naruto grows to handle the dangers and reality of being a shinobi and Jinchūriki in the Elemental Nations…Intelligent/Mature/Strong Naruto and Harem.
1. Prologue: Heritage Revealed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the fanfiction stories that provided inspirational ideas to create this tale. I apologize if you find elements of your story or you've read because honestly I really the story's title that inspire me but you might notice similarities to Council's Folly, Dark Phoenix of Konoha, Genius Sensei, Naruto: The Destined Sage and Contract of the Shinigami so please enjoy and provide much sensible constructive criticism.

**AN: This will be an Uzumaki-centric canon fanfiction but with certain changes. The Yondaime implemented Tsunade's Medic-nin corp idea. Ten ryōs is going to be equivalent to one dollar.**

**Updated June 14, 2015**

"Normal Speech"

'_Mental Thoughts__/Telepathy/Radio Speech'_

"**Inner Sakura/****Summons/Bijūs/Demonic (Evil) Speech"**

**'Inner Sakura/Summons/Bijūs/Demonic (Evil) Thoughts'**

_**Jutsus**_

**Prologue: Heritage Revealed**

The Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina made preparations along with the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen and his wife Biwako to ensure that the Kyūbi no Yōko would remain sealed within Kushina as she gave birth to their son. However, despite keeping her pregnancy a secret, a masked man with one visible Sharingan eye discovered Kushina's location, killing the ANBU security unit, Biwako and ANBU medic Taji. He managed to break the seal seizing control of the Kyūbi. Since Kushina survived the extraction, the masked Uchiha tried to have the Kyūbi kill her but the Yondaime got her and their son to safety. Soon afterwards, the masked Uchiha summoned the Kyūbi inside Konoha and ordered it to destroy the village. While Kyūbi was rampaging in the village and decimating the shinobi forces that tried to repel it, the Yondaime defeated and cancelled the Contract Seal the masked Uchiha had with the Kyūbi during their fight to free the fox from his control.

Despite that, the Kyūbi being sealed away for decades still harbored a deep hatred towards Konohagakure resolved to destroy the village without orders from the masked man. Before Kyūbi could annihilate Konoha, the Yondaime summoned Gamabunta on top of the fox, and quickly _**Hiraishin**_ it to Kushina's location. Kushina use _**Adamantine Sealing Chain**_ to creating a barrier attempting to subdue the Kyūbi, planning to seal it back inside her before she dies. However, the Yondaime knowing that the Kyūbi would revive without a host and how great a threat the masked man would be in the future came up with a plan to give Naruto the means to combat the masked Uchiha in the future when he decides to attack again.

Since the Kyūbi's chakra was too immense to seal within an infant. The Yondaime first used the _**Shiki Fūjin (**__**Dead Demon Consuming Seal)**_ to separate its Yin half sealing it within himself then prepared the _**Hakke no F**_**ūin Shiki** _**(**__**Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)**_ sealing the Yang half within his son. Kushina's chain loosen from the Kyūbi's reduced size it attempted to stop the process by killing their son but both his parents sacrificed themselves to protect him completing the sealing. Once the barrier went down the Sandaime and two Jōnins found Kushina holding a baby; with her last ounce of strength, she told him to take care of him and that his name was Naruto named a after a character in the first novel of Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin, his godfather. The Kyūbi finding itself sealed behind a large cage within Naruto's mindscape analyzed the seal and situation behind its release by the masked Uchiha and subjugation by his Sharingan genjutsu then resealing within its latest Uzumaki host understanding the Yondaime's intentions. However, it calmly decided to wait weakening the seal by influencing its host as much as possible to use its power.

The Sandaime immediately had a meeting with the Konoha Council and shinobi commanders. Konoha Council consisted of his old teammates Elders Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu along with Elder Shimura Danzō, who also commend Ne (Root) a subdivision of ANBU. Also present were Jōnin Commander Nara Shikaku and ANBU Commander Tora to decide how to handle the Yondaime's son, Konoha's new Jinchūriki, Uzumaki Naruto. Danzō's proposed that he properly train Naruto to become Konoha's weapon and his fellow Elders agree. Shikaku disagreed and suggested that Naruto be sent to the orphanage along with many other children from the attack allowing him to live a normal childhood with his status and legacy being kept hidden with Tora finding that to be the logical decision. The Sandaime agreed the best place for Naruto was Konoha's orphanage but his mother's lineage and inheritance revealed upon graduation from the Academy. He prohibited all clans and those with connection to his parent from having contact with him. Everyone but the younger generation knew that the Kyūbi was sealed into a baby boy through rumors but did not know exactly who except for the Sandaime, Konoha Council, Jōnin Commander Shikaku, ANBU Commander Tora and the ANBU. Eventually word got out that Naruto was the Kyūbi Jinchūriki so the Sandaime passed a law forbidding it be told to the younger generation unless by Naruto or the current Hokage.

**Four Years Later**

The orphanage Matron expels Naruto in the middle of a cold rain drenching April night. He wonders the outskirt of the village seeking shelter until he discovers an abandoned temple with a giant spiral at the entrance. Inside at the Centre is a podium of sorts where several oni-masks hang beneath three connected spirals with ornate, black flames underneath. He tried making his way through the building slighted laminated by the moon. He accidently stumbles cutting his hand reaching up to the wall to regain his balance when suddenly he finds himself standing before an elderly man.

"H-Hello" Naruto stammers fearful the elderly man might hurt him like the other adults and children at the orphanage.

The man smiles, "Welcome little one no need to worry my name is…"

**Two Years Later**

ANBU Captain Inu finally finds a 6 years old Naruto rummaging through a trashcan in an alley causing Naruto to jump instinctively crouching low defensively.

Inu pauses, "Sorry Naruto didn't mean to scare you."

Naruto narrows his eyes, "How do you know my name, Inu-san?"

Inu rubs the back of his neck, "Well I was sent by the Hokage to find and retrieve you."

Naruto straightens up in a relaxed stance but Inu could see he still had his guard up, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Inu cannot believe a child is questioning a member of ANBU, "I'm just want to escort you to the Hokage Tower to ensure you make it safely."

Naruto nods, "Ok lead the way." As they walk Inu hands Naruto a black facemask to hide his whisker birthmarks from public view,

Kakashi mentions, "Sometimes it helps to hide unique facial feature that might you more recognizable."

Naruto looked up at Inu unconsciously touching his whisker birthmarks, "Arigatō Inu-san." Inu nods as they continue their walk in peaceful silence.

Once they arrive The Sandaime request his secretary take Naruto while he talks with Inu. The Sandaime immediately puts a _**Privacy Seal**_ and Inu reports, "I found him looking for food in the garbage of an alley. He immediately became defensive as if I was going to attack."

The Sandaime puffed on his pipe a few time, "He feels a tremendous amount of resentment from the village which would explain his brief disappearance."

Inu nods, "I propose that Naruto stay with me to begin his training to be a shinobi."

The Sandaime vehemently opposes, "I know you mean well but you know I forbid all clans and those with connection to his parent from having contact with him."

Inu now looked downtrodden nodding in understanding making one last request, "I would like to be Naruto's sensei when he graduates the Academy."

The Sandaime agrees, "I will make a special notation to your file but you're still prevented from any contact with Naruto until he graduates." The Sandaime notifies his secretary Naruto may enter the room.

As Naruto enters Inu leaves ruffling his hair as he passes by, "Take care of yourself kid."

Naruto smiles nodding, "You as well Inu-san," turning his attention to the Sandaime, "Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime smiles at Naruto "Ah Naruto-kun I've been looking for you since being informed you left the orphanage."

Naruto raised a brow, "Is that what they told you?" He shook his head, "I was kicked out in the middle of the night roughly two years ago Hokage-sama. I've been surviving on my own in the streets while taking up shelter wherever I could."

The Sandaime became infuriated, "Thank you for clearing up that misinformation for me I shall rectify the mistake. As such, I will place you in a loft and prepare your registration papers for the Academy in a few months. That is if you wish to attend."

Naruto bow, "Arigatō Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime walks from behind his desk smiling. "Think nothing of it my boy now how about I take you out to eat." Naruto nods donning his new facemask leaving with the Sandaime.

**Two Years Later**

A few months after the new generation of Clan Heirs began their first year at the Academy consisting mostly of general study books, introduction to chakra and chakra control with physical training; a tragic event occur shaking Konoha to its core. Uchiha Itachi accused earlier of killing his best friend Uchiha Shisui but an investigation only discovered a suspicious suicide note. Itachi later massacres most of Uchiha clan leaving his brother whom fell unconscious due to the mental trauma of _**Tsukuyomi**_. Sasuke became isolated, broody, and the epiphany of Uchiha arrogance trying to only focus on getting strong to kill his brother and avenge his clan.

Naruto on the other hand was mysterious because of his disappearance for two years and his mask. All the sensei still shunned him by identifying him by name except later on by Umino Iruka personally chosen by the Hokage. He grew to have a few precious people consisting of ANBU Inu, the Hokage, Iruka-sensei, Teuchi and Ayame from his favorite ramen stand, and his previous secret sensei. His time in the Academy was hard with students pestering him to see under his mask along with the senseis trying to hinder or sabotage his education. He learned the _**Kawarimi**_, _**Henge**_, and _**Rope Escape Technique**_. However, he could never perform the _**Bunshin**_ correctly, as his clones came out sickly no matter how much he had practice. He knew he was performing it correctly but speculated that his chakra was just too dense and large for the simple technique. Naruto gained a few benefits from the sensei trying to sabotage him as he became ambidextrous, greatly improve his observation and self-control.

His last few years, he wore an orange and blue jumpsuit dubbed 'orange monstrosity' becoming a harmless troublemaker and started skipping classes and pulling pranks. No one actually could catch him in the act only finding his calling card a 'King Prankster' seal tag that released washable bright colored paint on whoever approached it but secretly it was his unique way of training in stealth, infiltration, espionage and sabotage. He downplayed his abilities labeled as the Deadlast failing the Academy Genin Exam for the third time due to the _**Bunshin**_. Until Mizuki-sensei provided a way out by informing him that taking a special exam in retrieving the Scroll of Seals also knew as the 'Forbidden Scroll' to learn a technique and bringing it to a secret location would allow him to pass. Naruto saw through the deception but he figured that if he did learn a technique while helping capture a traitor that the Hokage might pass him posthumously.

He had no problem infiltrating the Hokage Tower and locating the scroll making sure that the Hokage seen him. The Sandaime shocked, "Naruto, what are you doing with the 'Forbidden Scroll'." Naruto immediately **Henge** into a naked blonde female to incapacitate him shaking his head as he escaped thinking '_perverted old man'_. He found a nice spot in the forest near the disclose location and open the scroll seeing the bane of his existence a bunshin technique but this one was called the _**Tajū**__** Kage Bunshin**_. Naruto resolved himself, "I need to learn a bunshin technique so I might as well try this one."

After several hours, Iruka found him worn out from training to learn the technique, "Naruto, what have you done stealing the 'Forbidden Scroll'."

Naruto smiles feigning innocence, "Did I pass Iruka-sensei? Mizuki-sensei said if I retrieve this scroll and learned a technique I would pass."

Then Mizuki shows up to take the scroll away, "Ah Naruto good job in retrieving the scroll for me now hand it over."

Iruka stepped in front of Naruto, "Mizuki, what is the meaning of this?"

Mizuki smiled sinisterly, "I was thinking what better way to gain power and destroy that demon than to frame him for stealing the 'Forbidden Scroll'."

He then looked to Naruto, "Bring me the scroll Naruto and I'll tell why everyone in the village loathes you."

Iruka shouts, "Stop Mizuki, you've gone too far."

Mizuki smiles wickedly, "It's because you're the…"

Iruka yells interrupting him, "Shut up Mizuki."

Mizuki laughs maliciously, "You're the Kyūbi Naruto and Iruka hates you too because you killed his parents"

Naruto feigns shock though silently shocked Iruka loss his parents during the Kyūbi attack. Mizuki takes the opportunity and tosses the fūma shuriken on his back to attack immediately shielded him being hit in the back, "Run Naruto, protect the 'Forbidden Scroll'."

Eventually Naruto uses _**Tajū**__** Kage Bunshin**_ to protect Iruka after hearing his heartfelt recognition of him as a fellow Konoha shinobi viciously pummeling Mizuki with a few hundred kage bunshins after hearing Iruka's heartfelt acknowledgement of him as a shinobi of Konoha. An ANBU Squad showed up retrieving Mizuki's body and rushed Iruka to the hospital while another ANBU escorted Naruto to the Hokage. The Hokage thanked Naruto for keeping the scroll safe and clarified the details of him being the Kyūbi Jinchūriki. He congratulated him on displaying the necessary skills to pass the Academy Genin Exam with a month break to prepare for team assignments. However unbeknownst to anyone, Naruto had copied the _**Tajū Kage Bunshin**_, _**Hachimon (Eight Gates)**_, _**Kuchiyose: Edo **_**_Tensei_** and _**Hakke no F**__**ūin Shiki**_.

**Somewhere In a Dark Cave **

Pein, leader of Amegakure, and the figurehead leader of Akatsuki was meditating when a figure walked into the room wearing an orange spiral mask saying, "Zetsu has completed his reconnaissance mission."

Pein nods saying, "Good, I'll have him inform the others." Pein left using the projection jutsu to appear in a cave with the other members of Akatsuki. Pein said, "Zetsu update everyone on their targets."

Zetsu proceeded saying, "The Ichibi is still considered unstable as last reported. The Nibi and Hachibi possess total of their Bijū are both in Kumogakure training together but their exact location is unknown. Sanbi Jinchūriki is still dealing with Kirigakure's Civil War. The Yonbi is a hermit reporting to the Tsuchikage every few months; exact location is still an unknown. The Rokubi is on one of the many islands of Mizu no Kuni; exact location unknown. The Nanabi is believe to be somewhere in Takigakure and Gobi has been sealed; which leaves the Kyūbi." Itachi face was impassive as Zetsu said, "The Kyūbi failed the Academy Genin Exam for the third time but was manipulated into stealing the Legendary Scroll of Seals." Itachi eyebrow discretely rose briefly but maintained his stoic visage. "He used the Nidaime's Kinjutsu _**Tajū Kage Bunshin**_ defeating Chūnin-level Konoha Academy sensei and traitor Mizuki. He has been allowed to pass as this year's Deadlast but is on a month break before team assignments."

Pein said, "There are still too many unknowns to begin moving right now. Zetsu, continue tracking the Jinchūrikis, the rest of you continue gathering funds; dismissed."

**The Next Day **

Naruto woke up noticing a crow on his bedroom windowsill that seemed to cock its head and then flew away; but ignored it. When he got out the bathroom and dressed he noticed there was a scroll on his and thought, _'who left a scroll in my apartment.'_

Naruto walked over picking up the scroll and began to read.

Hello Naruto,

This is Karasu but my true is Uchiha Itachi, it been a long time since we last meet. I'm currently on a long term infiltration mission in the Akatsuki, an organization of S-rank missing-nins. Now that you've graduated I want to tell you to be extremely cautious because of Ne founded by Shimura Danzō which was a training subdivision of ANBU. The Sandaime officially disbanded them and removed Danzō from the Konoha Council after he circumvented his wishes ordering the Uchiha Massacre. They are possibly monitoring you because of your status as the Kyūbi Jinchūriki; Danzō wants to use you as a weapon against the other nations. He stole Uchiha Shisui's eye, a Mangekyō Sharingan with a special genjutsu ability that can manipulate the thoughts of others. Some Ne operatives wear similar attire to ANBU while others usually wear a short black midriff jacket with red straps over the shoulders along with a tip-less tantō so be careful and cautious of them.

There's also an Uchiha in an orange swirl mask with one eyehole, who may have been the cause the Kyūbi attack that lead to your parents' death and helped in executing the Uchiha Massacre. He claims to be Uchiha Madara and is the real mastermind behind the Akatsuki.

Naruto was shocked at the revelation he had been trained by Itachi. He clenched his fist angrily turning his knuckles white that this masked Uchiha was possibly the cause of his and many others suffering **'_I'll KILL HIM.'_**

Madara or Tobi, his current alias told Pein, the leader and one of the founder of the Akatsuki, about the Jinchūrikis and the Bijūs they have sealed inside them. He claimed that we could bring peace to the world if we gathered all the Bijūs together to create an ultimate weapon. Pein would use the weapon making people know true pain and hence fear war preventing it until the weapon was required again.

Originally, Pein, Konan and their friends created the Akatsuki to unite Ame no Kuni by peaceful means but something drastic happened changing their ideals. Pein first killed Sanshōuo no Hanzō (Hanzō of the Salamander), his entire family, and all those that followed or associated with him. Now the Akatsuki consists of S-rank missing-nins; the other members of Akatsuki believe that he's the leader but Tobi is the true mastermind and is the strongest. The Akatsuki's job is to capture the Jinchūrikis of all nine Bijūs then seal them away in a unique statue called Gedō Mazō that Pein can summon and control it with the Rinnegan, the strongest dōjutsu.

Currently there are nine members now but we were ten in the Akatsuki not including Tobi; Orochimaru of the Sannin was a member but left after trying to take my body with some immortality jutsu he created and failed running off after I cut his hand off. Then there is Akasuna no Sasori from Sunagakure and Deidara from Iwagakure, Hidan from Yugagakure and Kakuzu from Taki known as the Immortal Duo; also, the two in charge of recovering you are Hoshigaki Kisame from Kirigakure and me of Konoha. Another one to watch out for is Zetsu the spy and reconnaissance expert so you will have to work on your Uzumaki sensory skills. Pein is the leader and always has Konan by his side. Also desiring of special attention are Kakuzu's banker Gini and accountant Kya living somewhere in Hi no Kuni if you can locate them that would be a huge detriment to the Akatsuki as Kakuzu the Akatsuki's treasurer.

In order to seal away the Bijūs, we extract them from their Jinchūriki resulting in immediate death; except possibly for those with a strong life force like the Uzumaki clan. There were eight other Jinchūrikis but the Gobi was sealed. This leaves the Ichibi Jinchūriki, Sabaku no Gaara considered unstable and the youngest son of the Yondaime Kazekage. The Nibi Jinchūriki is a blond Kumo Jōnin named Yugito Nii and the Hachibi Jinchūriki considered the Guardian of Kumo is Kirābī the adoptive brother of the Yondaime Raikage; they both possess total control of their Bijū. The Sanbi Jinchūriki is the Yondaime Mizukage secretly controlled by Tobi. The Yonbi Jinchūriki is a hermit named Rōshi from Iwa. The Rokubi Jinchūriki is a Kiri missing-nin named Utakata and lastly the Nanabi Jinchūriki is Fū from Taki.

I have provided a custom Bingo Book with all current Akatsuki members highlighted. I've also added a description of Tobi with the limited information I know along with Pein and Konan descriptions and abilities from other members' accounts of when they fought them. The Akatsuki travel in pairs so run as fast and hard as you can if you ever come across someone wearing a black cloak with red clouds. If you ever happen to defeat an Akatsuki member, be sure to retrieve their ring and secure it away because it will slow down the process in extracting the Bijūs from their Jinchūriki that already takes three days because of the loss of Orochimaru's ring when he defected. I highly advise that you only notify the Sandaime Hokage and Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin about the Akatsuki as their assistance would be greatly beneficial.

Lastly, I hope you get stronger to protect yourself while finding happiness and hopefully peace. I want you to memorize all available knowledge and train hard enhancing your mental and physical capacity striving to master the various shinobi arts. When I receive information that you've completed your first successful mission outside the village, I will secretly place you in the Bingo Book to show that I am proud of you. I will also include your Jinchūriki status and a special notice that you are a master of stealth, infiltration and seduction a role I want you to embrace, as it will be an advantage in the future, Ja ne.

Naruto then notice a seal at the bottom when suddenly there was knocking at his door. He quickly tucked the scroll away answering when a Neko masked ANBU kunoichi greeted him.

Neko stated stoically, "Naruto-san, the Hokage requires your presence."

Naruto hesitantly replied, "Uh, ok I'll be there soon." Neko nodded and _**Shunshin**_ back to the Hokage to report his arrival.

**At The Hokage Tower**

The Sandaime was sitting behind his desk dealing with paperwork, the bane of all Kages when Naruto knocked on the door. He answers, "Enter."

Naruto kneeling says, "Hokage-sama you wanted to see me?"

The Sandaime and fellow teammates Elder Homura and Elder Utatane brows rose. "Naruto-kun, yes I wanted to inform you of some information before I make an announcement this afternoon to the village."

Naruto nodded asking, "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

The Sandaime smiled, "Well Naruto-kun now that you've passed the Academy Genin Exam I can reveal your maternal lineage handing over your inheritance as the last known survivor of the Uzumaki clan and your cousin Tsunade relinquished her grandmother and clan's possession to you. The Senju compound was renovated according to the specification left by Uzumaki Mito-sama with necessary upgrades that you can take residency in now but return this afternoon for the announcement of your lineage to the village."

Naruto feigned excitement, "Yatta, I belong to a clan; can you tell me any about my parents?"

The Sandaime frowned, "I can only tell you about your mother as I can't tell you about your father until you reached Chūnin. Her name was Uzumaki Kushina, an ex-ANBU and Jōnin with S-rank listing in the Bingo Books. She was the previous host of the Kyūbi but there were complications during your birth causing it to escape so the Yondaime sacrificed his life to seal half of it within himself and other half in you."

Naruto just nodded knowing most of the information and mentally noting that he only contained half of the Kyūbi. He was proud that his mother was an ex-ANBU and S-rank kunoichi.

The Sandaime happy that Naruto would gain happiness through restoring his clan asked, "So would you like me to assign a Genin squad to assist you?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, I don't have much plus I can make kage bunshins."

The Sandaime nodded approvingly then wrote the directions to the compound. "Wait, another reason I called you was because I received a scroll from Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin for you. I also have a graduation present which is a scroll of my signature technique." He pulls a scroll his robe picking up Jiraiya's scroll passing them to Naruto. "Well I'll see you later this afternoon but make sure to come by tomorrow for your registration photo. I also advise using your extended break before team assignments to train hard." Naruto nodded waving him and the Konoha Council goodbye.

As Naruto left the office, he opened his graduation present which was a _**Shuriken/Kunai Kage Bunshin**_: A-rank (Hand seals: Ram, Rat, Bird, Boar, and Tiger) scroll. He smiled tucking it away and opened the scroll from Jiraiya.

Dear Naruto,

This is your extraordinarily handsome and powerful godfather the Gama Sennin Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin. I'm deeply sorry that I have still yet to introduce myself to you personally but I'm currently on an important mission for the safety of you and Konoha. I have included in the scroll a few books that I personally think you will enjoy as well as a few jutsu to hone your skills. Lovingly from your godfather, Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin

Naruto sent chakra into the first seal at the bottom of the scroll and with a puff of smoke three books scroll appeared.

** The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi** by Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin

** Icha Icha Paradise** by Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin

** Icha Icha Violence** by Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin

When he opened the cover to scan, they were all 1st Edition personally autographed. He sealed the books back and sent chakra to the other seal on the scroll and with puff of smoke four scrolls appeared.

_**Transparent Escape Technique**_

_** Katon: Flame Bullet**_: C-rank (Hand seals: Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse and Tiger)

_** Katon: Dragon Flame**_: C-rank (Hand seals: Snake, Dragon, Rabbit and Tiger)

He sealed them for later and created a few kage bunshins to move all his possessions. He went to Rāmen Ichiraku get some ramen before heading to his new clan compound. Once he arrived, he immediately searched for the Mask Storage Temple.

**Inside Ashina's Dimension**

Naruto kneeled before an elderly man on the dais sitting on a cushion, "Ashina-sama."

Ashina chuckled, "Ah Naru-chan, you have grown a lot since I last seen you about 6 years ago; you may be seated."

Naruto nodded, "Arigatō, I'm immensely grateful for teaching me Kanji, Kana, Elemental Nations Geography, Shinobi Mathematics and Science, extensive Uzumaki Clan and Elemental Nations History, Observational Analysis Deduction, Meditation as well as calligraphy, fūinjutsu and especially cooking. In addition to the Muay Thai conditioning regime and Judo, they helped me greatly when the sensei were hindering or sabotaging my education. An unforeseen benefit from the sensei sabotaging me was I became ambidextrous while enhancing my observational and self-control skills. Unfortunately, I was unable to perform the _**Bunshin**_ and actually failed the Academy for a third time but an unforeseen opportunity presented itself, as an Academy sensei and traitor wanted me to steal the 'Forbidden Scroll'. I copied several useful jutsus and learned the Nidaime's _**Tajū Kage Bunshin**_. I graduated with the Clan Heirs of almost all the clans except for Kurama, Sarutobi and Senju of course but I've meet the grandson of the Sandaime and heir to the clan earlier who now looks up to me as his 'boss' and rival to become Hokage." Naruto chuckled lightly at his clone's memory of his time with Konohamaru.

Ashina smiled, "You are welcome but there's nothing I wouldn't do for my great-great grandson. Now that you've graduated I can modify your Uzumaki tattoo into a Clan Head's tattoo."

Afterwards, they returned to their seated positions, "Do have any news or problems to tell me Naru-chan that might need my wisdom to understand?"

Naruto nodded, "The Sandaime finally informed me today of my mother's heritage, provided with her, Mito-sama and the Senju clan's possessions and will announce my lineage to the village later this evening. He also had the Senju compound renovated into the new Uzumaki compound according to Mito-sama's specifications with a restored Mask Storage Temple moved onto it."

Ashina nodded, "I'd imagine that she would have done so expecting that after Uzushiogakure's destruction the Uzumaki survivors would hopefully come together and make a future in Konoha." He handed Naruto a seal diagram with instructions and Naruto passed it to a kage bunshin he created with mental instructions to place the seal at the center of the compound charging it. "That is the **Uzumaki Compound Restoration** _**Seal**_ that will structurally modify the compound buildings instantly to resemble the compound on Uzushio as there were many secret aspects that Mito-chan couldn't specify."

Naruto nodded, "Ashina-sama I receive a letter from my secret sensei Karasu, who reveal he's Uchiha Itachi warning me of Ne secretly ran by Elder Shimura Danzō. They are possible monitoring me because of my status as the Kyūbi Jinchūriki since he wants to use it as a weapon against the other nations. He also stole my other secret sensei Uchiha Shisui's eye, a Mangekyō Sharingan with a special genjutsu ability that can control manipulate the thoughts of others. He also ordered the massacre of the Uchiha clan circumventing the Hokage wishes. There also seem to be an organization called the Akatsuki that plan to extract all the bijūs from their respective Jinchūriki having already captured the Gobi bijū. The mastermind behind the plan is also an orange swirl masked Uchiha masquerading as Madara that was possibly responsible for the Kyūbi attack during my birth and assisted in the Uchiha Massacre and secretly controls the Yondaime Mizukage."

Ashina crease his brow deep in thought, "Danzō is considered a war hawk but also extremely loyal to Konoha wanting its supremacy over the other villages. I would discreetly capture a few of these Ne shinobis masquerading as a mysterious group with a vendetta against Danzō to interrogate them. If possible without killing him retrieve the Uchiha eye as someone like him could be manipulating people." Naruto nodded understandingly as he continued, "I suggest that you have the Hokage list the Akatsuki's members and purpose in the Bingo Book in order to derail them while notify the reminding Jinchūrikis and their villages. Remember the common phrase I taught you during your earlier lessons 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'. Always remember that unless impossible any enemy can become a great ally. I taught you how to judge an individual's heart and the ways of incapacitating opponents for capture and _**Prisoner Seal**_. That is the best I can advise you as I leave the future in your hands since this will be our last meeting. I feel it is now time I join our clansmen in the afterlife."

Naruto hung his head sadden, "Why Ashina-sama when you can live forever in this dimension seeing and teaching future generations about our clan's history as you taught me."

Ashina shook his head, "I have cheated death long enough Naru-chan now it's your responsibility to pass on my teachings but don't worry I will now hand you all the treasures of the clan and Uzushio that were sealed away for safety." He passed a large scroll over to Naruto, "In that scroll is sealed the remnants of Uzushio's and the clan's armories, treasuries, libraries along with the decorative furnishings for the buildings throughout the clan compound. I will now perform my last jutsu an Uzumaki Kinjutsu as a gift to aid you in furthering your goals and bid you farewell Naru-chan _**Reverse Mind Absorption**_."

Ashina stood performing the hand seals sequence then with both his hands in the seal of confrontation with the middle and index fingers twisted together pressed his left against his temple before slamming his right to Naruto's forehead. An Uzumaki seal circle immediately surrounded each of them as Naruto could feel a vast amount of knowledge entering his mind. He watched in awe as the circles glow a bright blue hue before dimming out as Ashina body finally collapsed. He caught him before hitting the ground and check on him but he had already passed with a content smile upon his face.

As Naruto made a few clones to carry the body, he saw a scroll fall along with a note, _'Naru-chan, I wish for you to celebrate my life instead of mourn it. I know this is the first death you've witness. You'll be in grief but always know that I'm proud and will watch you from above. Now I never planned to teach you this but since the Senju and us are nearly extinct and the trails ahead will be tough it would greatly assist you. You could even reunite the clans under one banner again if you inject yourself with some Senju DNA.' _

Naruto wiping the last of his tears read the instructions to _**Genetic Amalgamation**_ noticing a seal at the bottom feeding chakra into it that destroyed the note once he received a syringe of Ashina's DNA to perform the technique. Naruto created several kage bunshins to disperse the large scroll holdings while another kage bunshin took Ashina's body. He stripped down sitting perfectly still on the floor with a kage bunshins drawing the seal on his body to perform _**Genetic Amalgamation**_ injecting him with Ashina's DNA; the seal instantly glowed briefly before fading. Naruto found his clone and began the cremation rite ceremoniously wrapping the Ashina in golden silk provided by a kage bunshin. He laid Ashina on an outside altar burning the body with a small fire Jutsu Itachi taught him as pure white smoke majestically ascended to the heavens.

**Later That Afternoon**

As Naruto made his way back to the Hokage Tower he could see many people gathering near the tower awaiting the announcement. He discreetly made his way inside meeting Neko. "I'm to take you to the roof where the Hokage, Elders and Clan Heads await your arrival." Neko put a hand on his shoulder and _**Shunshin**_ to the roof.

When they arrive, the Sandaime was smiling, "Well Naruto after this the whole village and Elemental Nations will know of your Uzumaki lineage."

Naruto nodded, "I'm ready when you are Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime proceeded to the roof railing and with that the crowd erupted in applause and cheers of "Hokage-sama/Sandaime-sama" to which he held up a hand to quiet the masses. "Great people of Konoha I stand before you today to present you with great news for our village."

A random villager shouted asking, "What is it Sandaime-sama?"

The Sandaime continued, "First I want to tell many of you of a forgotten history of our village back in the times of the Shodaime. When the Senju and Uchiha clans finally formed an alliance deciding to form a shinobi village, it was the Senju's distant blood relatives the Uzumaki clan of Uzu no Kuni who provided assistance as they had already formed their own hidden village. The Shodaime had married his wife, Mito of the Uzumaki clan to foster stronger ties between the clans and Konoha and Uzushiogakure. They originated from the Senju clan distinguishing themselves by their expertise in fūinjutsu becoming both respected and feared throughout the Elemental Nations for their prodigious skill. This however, eventually led to the destruction of Uzushio and the rest of Uzu no Kuni during the era of Shinobi World Wars because other nations begun to see Uzushio as too great a threat to go unchecked. After the destruction of their homeland, the remaining survivors fled and went into hiding, scattered across the Elemental Nations. The Uzumaki had a close relationship with Konoha often supplying fūinjutsu among other things to the village. For this reason, our shinobi uniforms have the symbol of Uzushio emblazoned on its shoulders and flak jackets." Many shinobi started looking at theirs and comrades' uniforms. "Today, I bring you news of the last known descendant of the prestigious Uzumaki clan here in Konoha; he is a distant relative of the Shodaime, Nidaime, and Senju clan. He's a relative of Mito-sama and Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin as well as Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin's godson."

Several in the crowd began to murmur while others were thinking about a certain classmate with a similar surname. A random Chūnin shouted, "Who is he? Where is he at?"

The Sandaime once again raised his hand to quiet the crowd, "He has been among you all his life and although many of you scorn him for his existence he still loves this village and carries the 'Will of Fire' strongly just like his ancestors before him." The Sandaime then turned and signaled Naruto forward, "I present to you the last known survivor of the prestigious Uzumaki clan now of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto."

The crowd was absolutely dead silent as many took in the revelation. As Naruto looked over the crowd, he could see several expressions some of shock and awe while other looked away guilt filled but he could still spot a few that held hatred for him and made note of them. Naruto then shocked many in the crowd and roof speaking, "People of Konoha, I stand before you today with conviction and determination to always protect my home of Konoha and those most precious to me to the best of my abilities. My dream is to become the greatest fūinjutsu and kenjutsu practitioner to ever exist in the Elemental Nations and restore my clan to its former glory." Several villagers in the crowd began to applaud along with shinobis. Naruto waved as he spotted several of his classmates and former classmates from his early years in the Academy. He then turned and bowed to the Sandaime, Elders, and Clan Heads bidding them farewell.

As Naruto was heading back to the compound he spotted a dark-eyed woman with long black hair braided down her back with jaw-like bang wearing a simple red dress with a white, off the shoulder blouse. She was sitting on a park bench looking gloomy and he recognized her as Tsubaki, Mizuki's ex-lover. He walked up to her slowly, "Excuse me, are you Tsubaki?"

She looked up seeing Naruto's bright cerulean eyes was startled shrieking, "Uzumaki-san!"

Naruto immediately backed up, "Sorry I just wanted to know if you were well but call me Naruto."

She calmed herself, "That's my fault I was so preoccupied with my thoughts I didn't even notice you approaching."

Naruto nodded, "That's very dangerous for a shinobi but then again we are in the village. So I take it you were informed about the 'Mizuki Incident'."

She nodded solemnly and Naruto scratched his nape, "Tsubaki may I offer you some tea and a friendly ear?"

She thought shortly, "I would appreciate that Naruto-san." Naruto smiled, "You can just call me Naruto none of that formality, now please follow me."

He made small talk as he began to stride to the compound by her side. "So are you a Chūnin like Mizuki-sensei?"

She looked down meeting his eyes, "Yes, we are childhood friends along with Iruka."

Naruto smiled, "I wondered what Iruka-sensei was like back then?"

She chuckled slightly and Naruto brow rose, "Did I say something funny?"

She shook her head, "It's that from the rumors about you; you are exactly the same as he was in the Academy."

Naruto was shocked, "Iruka-sensei was a prankster too; I mean I have no idea what you are referring too."

A smile graced her face before frowning, "He was quite the troublemaker but I guess he just wanted attention after losing his parents during the Kyūbi attack."

Naruto lowered his head remembering what he had learned about one of his most precious people the night of the 'Mizuki Incident' which Tsubaki took notice. "That was not your fault Naruto so don't blame yourself."

Naruto was shocked, "You don't see me as the Kyūbi like everyone else?"

She laughed, "Silly little boy do I look like a fool?"

Naruto face furrowed, "I'm not a little boy; I'm a shinobi of Konoha."

She smirked, "Are you now? You think passing the Academy is all it takes to be a Genin?"

Naruto looked at her inquisitively before she diverted his attention, "It seems we've arrived at your compound."

Naruto pulsed his chakra into the gates, they entered with the gates closing immediately behind them. Naruto then directed her, "The Clan Head manor is this way."

Once they entered the living room, he created a kage bunshin "What kind of tea do you prefer?"

She took a seat on the couch smiling "Black tea with ginseng, honey with a squeeze of lemon please but you know _**Kage Bunshin**_?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes I learned it in a few hours from the 'Forbidden Scroll'." Her eyes bulge slightly _'He learned **Kage Bunshin** in__ a few hours'_ as the kage bunshin left to prepare the tea. Naruto cleared his throat, "Do you mind telling what had you so distraught earlier?"

She looked down before facing him, "I was thinking about Mizuki-kun we were engaged to be married this summer after the Academy officially closed."

Naruto understood as he sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It must be hard on you after what transpired."

She turned to look into his eyes amazed by his genuine concern. "He's been going down a dark path ever since meeting Orochimaru on a mission."

Naruto shocked by the revelation, "Orochimaru of the Legendary Sannin and greatest traitor of Konoha."

She nodded, "It was on the one where he was accused of killing his teammate. I told him to inform the Hokage but he said that it was a sign for him."

Naruto nodded _'Most likely it was Orochimaru he was trying to steal the scroll for.' _The kage bunshin returned with teas and a plate of roasted vegetables tea sandwiches and salmon salad on small squares of bread. "Here Tsubaki have a taste, it's the first time I've had a guest."

She nodded "Arigatō Naruto" picking up a salmon salad square. "Mmmm…this is quite delightful Naruto."

Naruto smiled, "Arigatō Tsubaki I like to cook and garden because of the scents and satisfaction of creating something beautiful with my hands."

She smiled, "Then I'm sure you'll make a wonderful husband to a lovely girl. However she would first need to get pass that mask of yours."

Naruto lowered his head, "Girls don't try to get to know me they're either interested in Sasuke-teme or seeing under my mask."

She lifted his face and they gazed into each other eyes as she spoke softly, "That was not the mask I was referring to." Naruto eyes bulge slightly before averting his gaze. "Why do you choose to hide behind it?"

Naruto sigh, "I don't know I guess I just got tired of everyone trying to ignore my existence."

She nodded understandingly frowning, "Well I recognize your existence and I'm sure that there are others like the Hokage that do too Naruto. So you don't need to hide behind it anymore."

Naruto smiled nodding glancing at the time. "Tsubaki it's getting pretty late I would like to offer you a guestroom for the night." She looked apprehensive at first _'it's just spending the night in a guestroom'_ before calming herself. "You don't have to I can have a kage bunshin escort you home."

She then looked into his bright cerulean eyes briefly turning her gaze before standing. "I'm a Chūnin Naruto so I don't need your escort but I appreciate the offer." She quickly _**Shunshin**_ out the compound; Naruto just scratched his nape before heading to bed.

**The Next Morning**

Naruto woke up beginning his morning routine before he had to go take his registration photo today; suddenly remembering the scroll he picked from Ashina's body. After finishing dressing, he pulled out Ashina's scroll first reading.

Congratulations on graduating from the Academy. You have taken the first step towards becoming a splendid shinobi; as such, you should start thinking about dressing more like an Uzumaki. The Uzumaki clan wore mostly black clothing with large battle pouches to put scrolls, sealing items, or other items in. Now this is important, if you look at standard Konoha shinobi attire especially the back of Konoha flak jackets, you will notice a spiral on the back of it; that spiral is the Uzumaki clan crest. You should always display it on your clothing.

**Konoha's Shinobi Market District**

Naruto headed into the shinobi market district to get a new outfit tailored and a sword strap to look the part of an Uzumaki shinobi. He strolled through the shinobi market district entering Higurashi's Weapons and the bell rang.

A man behind the counter who looked to be around 40 years old said, "Good day, my name is Higurashi Rui, how may I help you young man?"

Naruto straighten up tapping his chest with his thumb, "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto I'm mainly looking to have an outfit tailored and get a sword strap and supply of custom kunais and A-rank mission package."

Rui smiled, "Well Naruto-sama I am honor to serve one of the Uzumaki clan again so what can I do for you today?"

Naruto incredulously stared at him, "You can just call me Naruto but Again?"

Rui nodded, "Yes I was an Uzushio refugee a long time ago."

Naruto stared wide eyed and stuttered, "Y-Y-You're from Uzushio?"

Rui smiled even wider, "Yes, I was the village's foremost blacksmith. Well look around for what you would like and bring them up then we'll go from there."

Naruto looked around seeing several racks of clothing, standard weapons and magnificent crated swords displayed thinking_ 'Now to have the outfit I __**Henge**__ for my registration photo tailored and make my clan proud'_.

A few hours later Naruto came from the dressing room standing at 153 cm (5'). He had a black hitai-ate on his forehead and black facemask. He wore a long sleeve double-layered red trimmed mesh armor under an open double-layered mesh armor black track jacket with red collar and wrists (Obito's jacket when on Team Minato) embroidered with a large Uzumaki crest on the back. He also wore black fingerless shinobi gloves with Uzumaki crest engraved metal plates, black shinobi pants secured by white bandages on his shins and black shinobi sandals.

He looked in the mirror dressed in his new attire and thought, _'I look so fucking awesome! I can't wait to sees everyone's face'_.

The Rui then started tallying Naruto's purchase, "Ok let's see what we got here…double layer mesh armor (350 ryōs), custom track jacket (1,050 ryōs), pair of engraved metal plated fingerless shinobi gloves (200 ryōs), pair of shinobi pants (850 ryōs), pair of shinobi sandals (800 ryōs) and red sword strap (250 ryōs); you also wanted custom kunais right?" Naruto nodded, "Alright do you an idea of what you want?"

Naruto thought for a second, "I want 100 chakra conducting kunais with 50 designed like the Yondaime's special kunai."

Rui brow rose, "Yes well that'll be 200,000 ryōs." Naruto nodded in agreement and Rui continued, "The A-ranked mission package will be 5,000 ryōs and as this is your first time and I believe you'll become a frequent customer of mines I'll throw in deluxe camping equipment scroll for free."

Naruto stood mouth agape unable to believe he was getting such a great deal on his supplies. "Arigatō Rui-san, I can't believe you would do all that for me; definitely Higurashi's Weapon is the only supply shop for me."

Naruto stated with a wide smile, "Well I kind of need to head out and get some lunch so what do I owe you?"

Rui then calculated his merchandise, "That'll be a total of 208,500 ryōs but with the 10 percent Uzumaki discount you owe 187,650 ryōs."

Rui chuckled as Naruto stood mouth agape, "Rui-san I don't know how to thank you for all you've done for me today I-I-I"

Rui up his hand up, "You can just call me Rui; as I said it is my honor and pleasure to serve the Uzumaki clan again."

Naruto smiled brightly saying, "Arigatō Rui, I want to extend to you an offer to move onto the Uzumaki compound as I can make accommodations for you."

Rui stood in a thinking pose for a while then finally stated, "I graciously accept and shall hire a team of Genin to move my things this weekend."

Naruto created a few kage bunshins, "No need Rui I will have my kage bunshins help pack and set up an apartment for you. Also the last thing I need is this" Naruto pulled out a scroll consisting of a large order for crates of chakra blades, kunais, senbons, shurikens, swords and tantos, boxes of blood-increasing and military rations pills, flash and smoke bombs, military rations pills and a diagram for an all-white and all-black Shinobi uniform with matching Oni-shaped porcelain mask.

Rui stood shocked by the request list, "Are you going to war?"

Naruto shook his head, "I need to fully restock my clan's armory."

Rui nodded, "I'll charge your purchase and this order to the Uzumaki account. I'll deliver the supplies to armory myself once they arrive but please stop by whenever you want."

Naruto nodded smiling "Arigatō Rui-san" as he headed back to the dressing room. He changed back into his 'orange monstrosity' wanting to save his new attire for the Genin Selection Exam sealing his hitai-ate and merchandise in a scroll waving over his shoulder as he exited the shop.

Naruto was walking down the road after browsing a jewelry shop with his hands behind his head headed toward Rāmen Ichiraku with a frown on his face. He thought about how the Sandaime had been keeping secrets from him and the lies whenever he questioned his mistreatment by the villagers or information on his parents and he still did not know his father. In addition, to the information from Karasu about Danzō, Ne, and the Akatsuki's plan to capture him and his fellow Jinchūrikis. Then there is the Akatsuki hidden leader Tobi, an orange swirl mask wearing Uchiha that is impersonating Uchiha Madara and his involvement in the Kyūbi attack and the Uchiha Massacre. Squad 9 came across him as they returned to Konoha.

Maito Gai seeing his frown said, "Team, wait here." He moved over to Naruto shouting "Hello youthful one" as he tried to get Naruto's attention by touching him on the shoulder.

Naruto caught up in his thoughts did not hear Gai...but he stop and blink when he felt Gai's hand. Naruto looked up blinked screaming as he took off running. "Ah, giant face eating caterpillars."

Tenten covered her mouth to stop from laughing while Hyūga Neji lip twitched upwards while Rock Lee said "That is quite unyouthful."

Gai frowned saying, "Come squad, we must see what is bothering that youthful young man."

As Naruto was running away, he looked back seeing Gai chasing him and thought _'What the hell! I was minding my own business about to get some ramen'_. He notice Ino in danger widening his eyes shouting, "Ino look out."

Ino was planting some flowers in a flower planter box in front of her family's shop suddenly hearing someone shout "Ino look out" when suddenly an orange blur scooped her up bridal style shielding her while pushing off the building. She screamed in shock not realizing what was happening as she snuggled into her savior's embrace briefly enjoying their warmth. When they finally put her down, she looked up seeing Naruto smiling with his eyes closed and blood running down his face before collapsing face down in the street. Her eyes widen screaming "Daddy!" watching Naruto with blood coming out of his head from where the window box from one of the higher windows hit him.

As Inoichi came out of the building, his eyes widen quickly moving to Naruto body saying, "What happened to Naruto, Ino?" Ino was shocked speechless trembling unable to speak after seeing Naruto hurt from saving her. This was the sight Gai's squad came across as they arrived.

Gai quickly moved besides Inoichi saying, "How is he Inoichi?"

Inoichi said, "Unsure, he's got a head injury. We need to get him to the hospital."

**Elsewhere in the Elemental Nations**

Jiraiya was pursuing leads on Orochimaru and Akatsuki. While traveling at sea the vessel he paid passage on was hit a brutal storm landing on a mysterious island that seems to consist of summoning animals. Jiraiya investigated the island eventually hearing screams and shouts. He found scientists along with a redhead named Honoka trying to seal a giant beast. Jiraiya immediately performed the _**Kuchiyose: Food Cart Destroyer**_ finally allowing Honoka to complete the sealing ritual successfully. Jiraiya as the Gama Sennin was infuriated that they would create such a travesty in the summoning world threw the summoning scroll into the volcano to destroying it. Jiraiya upon finding out that Honoka was an Uzumaki informed her of his godson's Uzumaki lineage in Konoha. She became delighted that there existed a fellow clansmen and they set sail for Uzushio to discover if there were any hidden treasures of the clan.

While they were traversing Uzu no Kuni through the lush forest towards Uzushio, they felt someone was observing them. Suddenly a thick mist began to surround them and a feminine voice stated she never imagine that the great Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin would be in the homeland of the Uzumaki. Jiraiya immediately informed the voice that they were just investigating if there were any Uzumaki clan treasures to procure for his godson. The voice threatened that they would perish for attempting to ransack her home. Jiraiya pointed out that Honoka was an Uzumaki traveling along with him. When the mist cleared Ringo Ameyuri of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist was standing before them with a shark teeth grin. Jiraiya asked what she was doing in Uzushio when the world thought she had died of an incurable disease. She informed them that she had come here to die but came across Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin that helped find a cure. She had decided to wait until the civil war in Kiri was over while her body recovered. Jiraiya asked if she was willing to go to Konoha with Honoka to join his godson in restoring the Uzumaki clan; Ameyuri agreed wanting the world to fear her name again. Once back on the mainland Jiraiya informed them that he sent word to the Sandaime about their arrival.

He was heading to Oni no Kuni to help the Head Priestess as he had gotten word of trouble in the Country and wanted to assist the Priestess. He rushed towards Oni no Kuni he suspected that she might also be an Uzumaki after remembering that Kushina once mentioned to him that the Uzumaki clan had special priestesses that would fulfill request for the sealing of demons and perform special rituals. Once he made it to Oni no Kuni, the Priestess informed him that a man named Yomi wanted to rule the world utilizing Mōryō powers. Eventually Mōryō's soul possessed Yomi coming to absorb Shion, Miroku's daughter. Yomi's eventually released Mōryō's body and Jiraiya pulled Shion from within his depths of his darkness. He use _**Senpō: Chō Ōdama**_ along with the help of the bell Miroku gave to Shion defeating Mōryō awakening a sleeping volcano. Avoiding a worldwide catastrophe with the demon gone, Jiraiya informed her of what he knew of Uzumaki priestesses; she thought deeply for a moment but agreed.

He was unaware that she had a premonition the night before of Jiraiya, Sharingan no Kakashi, and a young raven-haired teenager all standing behind a masked young teenager. He was a redhead with two locks wrapped in blue silk framing his face, sapphire stud earrings and the most beautiful cerulean eyes standing beside her in a tuxedo. A young and beautiful blackhaired and blonde-haired teenage girls stood behind her while Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin and several ladies a few being redheads offset to her left in beautiful extravagant bridesmaid's dresses in an Uzumaki ritualistic wedding performed by her daughter. The young redheaded teenager in her vision intrigued her _'wondered if he could bring some happiness to my life since my beloved passed away'_.

On the way to Konoha, they stopped at a little village to rest for the night but found that there was a little girl named Amaru extremely sick with a disease that had been killing the villagers. Jiraiya sent message to the Hokage requesting for one of the best medic-nin teams come assist the village, which was located several miles outside of Konoha but in the meantime, he sent for some special toad medicine. The girl eventually healed and Jiraiya wondered if she might be of Uzumaki descent since she was an orphan with auburn hair whose parents died mysteriously. After some questioning, Amaru decided to go to Konoha since she wanted to be a medic and Jiraiya suggested she join Konoha's medic-nin corps. He sent another message to the Sandaime that the Head Priestess, her daughter, a young girl and him would arrive in Konoha tomorrow before he continued gathering information on Orochimaru and the Akatsuki.


	2. Chapter 1: Training

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Sekirei or any of fanfiction the stories that provided inspirational ideas to create this tale so please enjoy and provide much sensible constructive criticism.

**Updated June 14, 2015**

**Chapter 1: Personal Training**

**Later At Konoha Hospital**

When Naruto woke, he blinked as he found himself in front of a large golden cage that seeming to span endlessly in every direction with a sealing paper that read 'Seal' over the gates.

The Kyūbi growled, **"Well look who finally decided come back to visit." **

Naruto looked at the fearsome Kyūbi no Yoko, "Well last we talked wasn't the best of conversations since you only threaten me mindlessly and no I'm not calling you a mindless beast."

The Kyūbi growled lightly, **"Seem you learned a great lot from Ashina." **

Naruto nodded, "Yes I'm eternally grateful for his teachings and advice I will miss them dearly."

The Kyūbi lowered himself laying his head on his paws, **"So he has finally pass away he must have had a great amount trust and belief in you." **

Naruto smile with determined gaze, "Yes and I won't let him down. I'll do best to accomplish my dreams and restore my clan."

The Kyūbi slightly nodded its head, **"So why have you come back." **

Naruto smirked, "Well for one I might have a way to retrieve your other half but it will take some time."

The Kyūbi brow rose if even possible, **"Really, you have a way to make me whole again." **

Naruto shook his head, "I have a jutsu that might help but I still need to study it over and become strong enough to use it."

The Kyūbi nodded, **"You just might be my most interesting host yet but don't think we are friends because I have a slight interest in what you might achieve." **

Naruto smiled, "Ashina-sama said that Mito-sama told him once the best way to defeat your hate is to fill my heart with love. I plan on taking all your hate and getting rid of it."

The Kyūbi laughed vindictively, **"You think you can ever change me think again runt."**

Naruto eye-smiled giving the Kyūbi a thumbs up, "It's a promise Kyūbi and I always keep my promises so until next time."

The Kyūbi shook its head in annoyance, **"Get out of here runt it seem one of your classmates is coming." **

As Naruto disappeared from his mindscape, the Kyūbi thought **'Uzumaki Naruto show the world and me what you can do and I might just come to respect you.**'

Naruto opened his eyes in a hospital bed frowning _'What happened...Oh yeah; I shielded Ino and got hit in the head'_. He saw a glass vase with White Asiatic Lilies, Yellow Roses, Blue Delphinium, and Purple Monte Casino and fruit basket beside his bed and smiled slightly.

The door to the room opened and a platinum blonde-haired girl looked in, "Naruto, are you awake?"

Naruto smiled, "Yea Ino, I just woke up; how're you feeling you didn't get hurt did you?"

She shook her head and he smiled, "I'm glad you're ok, I was running from some Jōnin with huge bushy brows when I noticed you were in danger so I reacted as quickly as possible."

Ino blushed slightly bowing, "Arigatō Naruto if you hadn't grab me who knows how hurt I could have gotten."

She approached his bed to give him some Purple Lilacs with Lavender Stalks in a slim purple vase suddenly stopping seeing the glass vase of flowers, "Wow someone must really care about you to bring a Bright Blue Skies Bouquet and fruit basket."

Naruto brow rose, "Honestly I just woke so I didn't even notice them but would have thought you brought them."

She shook her head turning to him staring wide eye while reaching a hand towards his cheek rubbing it slightly and screaming "Kawaii" as he purred into her hand. Naruto eyes shoot wide immediately realizing his mask was missing searching desperately for his facemask finding it in the beside the fruit basket putting it on.

"Is something wrong Ino?" Shikamaru asked confused at the opened door as some other classmates walked in.

Naruto winked at Ino still staring him putting a finger to his lips. Ino slightly stuttered, "N-No nothing's wrong I…I…I thought I saw a spider."

Naruto looked as everyone gathered around his bed; the guys all had a surprised look while the females all had the same expression as Ino before except she was now blushing still imagining the scene from before.

Naruto confused looked to Shikamaru asking, "What the hell is going on Shika?"

Shikamaru responded, "Troublesome, you got your ears pierced?"

Naruto remembering He gotten a pair of sapphire stud earrings highlighting his bright cerulean eyes, which were now mesmerizing the girls; he had gotten them early after getting his new outfit. "Oh I had it done earlier today and thought these looked awesome."

Naruto then jumped out of bed to look for his clothes noticing the guys averting their eyes while Ino, Sakura, and Tenten who had just walked in with Lee had pink tinted cheeks; he sigh, "What now?"

Lee uncomfortably pointed out, "Your gown is open showing your frog boxers."

Naruto explain irritably as he urgently searched for his clothes vainly. "They're toads and I fucking hate hospitals."

Then he noticed his black shinobi sandals with some clothes and a note _'Your clothes or 'orange monstrosity' as the nurses called it were bloodstained so they threw them away. I brought you these I hope they fit well, a friend'_. There was a tight red short-sleeved shinobi shirt with an Uzumaki crest embroidered on the back and tan pants. Naruto thought _'Maybe the same person that brought me the flowers and fruit basket got me these clothes but I wonder who'_.

After getting dress, he walked out the bathroom asking, "So everyone came to visit me?"

He received a series of nods while Shikamaru answered, "Ino wouldn't shut up about how you heroically saved her while sacrificing yourself."

Ino angrily spat, "What was that Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru just shook his head from his spot against the wall mumbling _'Troublesome blondes'_.

Naruto nodded leaning towards Ino's ear whispering, _"You're one of few people to see my face since I was 6; so let's keep it our little secret."_ Ino blush deepened nodding, "Well I'm all better now so I'll see you guys around, Ja ne." As he grabbed his gifts and get-well cards waving over his shoulder before jumping out the window.

**Uzumaki Compound**

Naruto discovered a special Uzumaki Hyperbolic Training Chamber or U.H.T.C. a portal similar to the one he meet Ashina inside the clan's dojo. He was sitting inside another dojo room on a cushion with a special Training Scroll that Ashina created and copied _**Tajū Kage Bunshin**_ scroll.

Naruto reading smiled softly and thought, _'I'll restore my clan and make the Uzumaki name respected and feared again,'_ as he opened the _**Tajū Kage Bunshin**_ scroll.

_**Tajū Kage Bunshin**_ is a B-rank Kinjutsu of _**Kage Bunshin**_ created by Nidaime Tobirama Senju. It distributes the user's chakra among every kage bunshin evenly. A unique characteristic is that any experience the kage bunshin gains during its existence transfers to the user once it disperses making the technique ideal for reconnaissance and spying. The seal for _**Tajū Kage Bunshin**_ is the same special bunshin seal of _**Kage Bunshin**_ with index and middle fingers of both hands crossed. Unlike the _**Kage Bunshin**_, it doesn't focus on a specific number of kage bunshins.

Naruto smiled and thought, _'So if I focus on a specific number of kage bunshin I'll only create what's necessary; I'll be top of my year in no time I guess I can begin to train. If I can gain the experiences of my kage bunshins that'll help in learning information quicker since a kage bunshin transfer all gained knowledge and memories when they disperse to the user. I can create a special training method to produce faster results. I'll have a kage bunshin disperse every 30 minutes providing me and the other kage bunshins its knowledge so we don't make the same mistakes allowing me to learn quicker and become accustom to the information influx. It won't make me physically stronger but that's why I'll work on training my body while my kage bunshins work on training my mind and chakra.'_ He then opened the Training Scroll.

First task is you'll always wear the _**Restriction Seal**_ staying at Level 1 that restricts half your abilities but all physical, taijutsu, kenjutsu training rise to Level 2 which will leave you with civilian chakra level. The purpose for this is to strengthen your body at your weakest becoming physically stronger without chakra.

At the bottom of this scroll are four seals with the kanji for one, two, three, and four above them. One is a physical, reflex, and chakra control training regime to help you improve your body. Two is Kenjutsu training and three are two sets of books to help you improve your mind. Four is the next scroll in the series but only opened when you completed everything in the first three seals because the next series builds on knowledge gained from the current task.

He unsealed the three scrolls and opened the physical training scroll reading it.

Every morning you will have to complete all physical and reflex exercises as well as yoga, stretches and meditation to prepare your body physically and mentally.

There's a pair of 5 lbs. weighted gloves that have seals on them to teach the proper hand seals. You are to make the 12 hand seals in the following order

Tori (Bird)

I (Boar)

Inu (Dog)

Tatsu (Dragon)

Ushi (Ox)

Tora (Tiger)

Mi (Snake)

Ne (Rat)

Uma (Horse)

Saru (Monkey)

U (Hare)

Hitsuji (Ram)

If you mess up then your hands will get a small shock and will be numb for a minute. When you do all twelve-hand signs 20 times in a row in 4 minutes then you pass this level.

The physical training requires you wear a 100 lbs. weighted body suit that add 50 lbs. every time you complete ten 4,000 sq. km laps in less than 20 minutes. I figured you weigh 100 lbs. right now so once you completed the training it will be triple your body weight. It changes from all black trimmings, black with white trimming, black with green trimming, black with blue trimming, and finally black with red trimming.

Then complete these exercises in four minutes 500 handstand push-ups, 500 sit-ups hanging upside down while holding 100 lbs. training ball, 500 pull-ups with 100 lbs. ankle weights, 500 squats while holding 100 lbs. training ball above your head.

There is a metal rod to hold a punching bag in a seal at the bottom of this scroll. What you will do is hang the punching bag up and send chakra into the seal on it until it glows blue. Once you do that then you start doing punching combinations of right then left. If you can punch the punching bag 500 times total in 4 minutes then the bag will get heavier and go from weighing 100 lb. to gaining another 50 lbs. each time. After 5 minutes, you will have to send chakra into the seal again and start kicking in an attempt to get your kicking strength up.

Reflex speed is a vital part of a shinobi's life. Reflexes will save you almost as much as physical strength and chakra. Even the slightest improvements in your reflexes can have astonishing results in your fight.

There are three phases of speed:

Reaction Time is the perception of an attack, or rather the interval between stimulus and the beginning of response.

Response Time is the time it takes to choose an appropriate response to the initiation of the actual movement.

Movement-Speed is simply how fast your body moves getting out of the way of trouble, etc.

These two exercises should greatly improve your reaction and response time.

The first I've included 300 color coded rubber balls. They are all black but when you charge chakra, they will turn red for catching, blue for dodging, or green for striking forcing you to recognize as you react. You will close your eyes charging chakra into the ball then throwing them at a wall opening your eyes at the sound of it hitting the wall to respond accordingly. You can increase difficulty by increasing your velocity, standing closer to the wall, switching catch/throw hands, and starting to face away from wall throwing ball over your shoulder turning around while progressing closer to the wall.

The second exercise is mostly a coordination builder but is fun so I chose to include it. It will improve your timing, accuracy, and responsiveness quickly without seeming tedious at all. While standing in a room with numerous makibishi covering the floor kick a small balloon around with the purpose to not letting it touch the floor or else you lose; the principle is to last longer each time. You can increase difficulty by including natural objects like chairs, stools, tables of various sizes and shapes.

Chakra control consists of three stages:

The Leaf Concentration exercise requires you stick a leaf on your forehead, too much chakra and it will blow off, not enough it will either fall off. Once you can do it on your forehead you will then begin to work on your fingertips of both hands. When you can stick a leaf to your forehead and fingertips on both hands, you pass.

The Tree Climbing exercise requires you to walk up a tree with only the soles of your feet. You should start with running first to get a momentum. If you use too much chakra, you will blast off and will slip off if too little. Once you can walk up and down for an hour then add leaves to your forehead and fingertips on both hands. When can walk up and down with leaves on forehead and fingertips on both hands for an hour, you pass.

The Water Walking exercise requires you stand on top of a water surface. If you use too much chakra, you will blast off and you will sink using too little. Once you can walk on water for an hour then add leaves to your forehead and fingertips on both hands. When you can walk with leaves on forehead and fingertips on both hands while going through your taijutsu katas for an hour, you pass.

You can never become too good for chakra control practice. The more chakra you have the longer you need to practice. When you are able to complete all chakra control exercises, all physical exercises in required time limit and reflex training then you will be ready for the next training tier.

Naruto thought _'Cool'_ as he unsealed the next scroll.

You might also look into getting a close range weapon. I've provided two specially crafted swords and sword care kit; one is an iaitō with red cloth wrapped in traditional diamond pattern Tsuka (handle) with an Uzumaki crest engraved black scabbard. The other is an ninjatō chokutō weighted approximately .98 kg with 70 cm long high carbon chakra steel folded 10 times for superior strength and flexibility that comes with a full length Tang which greatly enhances the strength of the sword. This sword is strong enough to cut through a thick bamboo tree with a single strike yet sharp enough to slice paper. The Tsuba (guard) is a high quality alloy Uzumaki crest design secured by two Seppas (spacer). The Habaki (blade collar) is a one-piece brass construction. The Tsuka core is wooden with a red silk ito in traditional diamond pattern tightly wrapped over genuine Ray skin Samegawa. Two Uzumaki crest Menuki (ornament) are on each side of the blade. The saya (sheath) of the sword is hard wooden with an Uzumaki crest engraved on black high glossy finish. A red cord Sage-O ties around the bright white gold Kurigata (knob) of the scabbard

In addition to your regime is 500 sword swings each hand with the iaitō provided against the punching bag when the bag weighs 250 lbs. you pass; this will help you adjust to the weights better and increase your taijutsu and kenjutsu speed and power.

He unsealed the next scroll and scanned the titles.

Now as you know there's no such thing as useless knowledge. You never know when you could save the life of a friend or family by knowing the human body or facing an enemy who uses water jutsu what element you can use to stop them. You never know when the seal at the bottom of a scroll could be a trap and instead of a storage seal, it is an exploding tag. You would never know if you can eat the plant, you found in the forest or use it as a poison or medicine. The books below will help you learn. I have included books that are important to be knowledgeable in first; these will greatly help you on your road to being a great Clan Head and Hokage someday.

I've included Chakra Paper to test your for your affinity as you will start learning about nature manipulation. All you need to do is send chakra into the paper and the results will either be split in two for Wind, ignite and turn to ash for Fire, become wet/damp for Water, turn to dirt and crumble for Earth, or wrinkle for Lightning. Naruto held the paper between his index and middle and sent some chakra to it. Surprisingly it split in two.

Naruto cheered, "Yatta, I got wind as my affinity but I should try to learn the other affinities too so I can use them."

**Uzumaki Clan Laws**

**Konoha Laws**

**Politics**

**Business &amp; Economics**

Once you are familiar in the first set of books then you can move on to the second set, which consists of:

**Shinobi Rules &amp; Etiquettes**

**Taijutsu: Uzuken (the Swirling Fist)**

**Kenjutsu: Iaijutsu (art of mental presence and immediate reaction) &amp; 12 Seitei Iaido Katas**

**Kenjutsu: Kendo Shikake-waza (Strike) &amp; Oji-waza (Counter Strike) Katas**

**Nitojutsu: Go Rin No Sho (The Book of Five Rings)**

**Sword Care Handbook**

**Chakra Nature Manipulation**

**Stealth &amp; Infiltration **

**Sabotage**

**Tracking &amp; Sensory**

**Intelligence &amp; Counterintelligence: Espionage &amp; Interrogation**

**How to Play Shogi &amp; Strategy**

**Plants, Herbal Medicine &amp; Poisons**

**Basic First Aid**

**Anatomy**

**Eight Points: Silent Kill &amp; Assassinations**

**Shinobi Field Survival Guide**

Naruto frowned and thought, _'Alright, that's a lot of books but using that special training method will help. I'll create a kage bunshin to read the first page then have it create a kage bunshin that will read back the page from memory. If it misses one word then the original kage bunshin must start over and read the page again before creating another kage bunshin again who will read what it remembers. If it remembers every word on that page then they'll fold the corner of that page slightly to mark it as memorized. The kage bunshin will move to the next page repeating the process until it runs out of chakra for the day. The next day I'll create a kage bunshin starting from page one create another kage bunshin to read back what it remember from the day before until it messes up or reach where the last page marking starting the process over again from that page. I might as well get started I only have about a month until team assignments to complete my task list'_.

Naruto shouted "_**Tajū Kage Bunshin**_" and 150 kage bunshins appeared.

That night Naruto limped into his bed thinking _'This training is sadistic'_.

**A Week Later **

Naruto yelled, "YES, I did it." as the hour timer rang signaling he passed the Water Walking exercise.

Naruto finally passed the first tier's training requirements thinking _'I feel stronger than ever and my chakra feels easier to control'_.

Naruto then pulled out the second tier's training scroll reading.

Congratulations, you have completed the first tier of training reaching around High Genin level. Now onto the next tier of lessons included in this scroll are several jutsu scrolls for you to read.

You need to master all the basic academy techniques performing them smokeless and seal-less instantaneously. You need to also work on your shurikenjutsu throwing shurikens, kunais and senbons; I advise using _**Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation**_ I have provided an illustration of the seal below. It provides quick and emergency access to weapons. I've included instructions and tips for improving your accuracy, distance, speed and power.

The physical training requires running ten 4,000 km laps in less than 10 minutes wearing the _**Uzumaki Training Seal**_ (Resistance &amp; Gravity Hybrid Seal); it multiplies the force of gravity adding 5 mph wind resistance consisting of 20 levels; I provided an illustration below.

Complete double your repetitions from the previous level of one-handed handstand push-ups, sit-ups hanging upside down holding a 200 lbs. training ball, pull-ups with 200 lbs. ankle weights, and squats while holding a 200 lbs. training ball in four minutes each. Complete double your repetitions from the previous level of the punching, kicking and sword swings exercises. Once you can complete all physical exercises with required time limit you've passed.

The next stage of chakra control is an advance form of Leaf Concentration, which requires you to balance heavier objects on your fingertips the same way you did a leaf you can start a small pebble moving up to a kunai. Once you can balance a kunai on all fingertips, you've pass.

Naruto realize there was not an advance reflex exercise thinking _'The first exercise I can use the color-coded rubber balls from the last reflex training then create 100 kage bunshins that get three balls. They can circle around me channeling chakra into the balls throwing them with the same principle in the previous exercise. After the kage bunshins run out of balls, they will keep resetting around me until I have responded correctly to all balls. When I can respond accurately to all 300 balls then I've pass' _smiling in satisfaction of the exercise he created.

Here's a few very useful supplementary jutsu that I believe will greatly enhance your abilities

_**Shunshin**_: D-rank (Hand seal: Ram)

_**Hidden Mist Technique**_: D-rank (Hand seal: Tiger)

_**Temporary Paralysis**_: D-rank

Naruto suddenly remember the seal on the scroll that he got from Itachi after graduating from the Academy; pulling the scroll out his pouch and unsealed another scroll.

Soon you'll be assigned to your Genin squad so I've included three scrolls; a personal A-rank jutsu I created as gifts for finally graduation the Academy and two Uchiha Katon jutsus. You can just create some kage bunshins to assist on mastering them. You will need to learn your affinity before attempting the Katon jutsus but you can always learned Katon nature manipulation. I wish you the best of luck.

_**Bunshin Daibakuha**__** (**__**Clone Explosion**__**)**_: A-rank

_**Katon: Great Fireball Technique**_: C-rank (Hand seals: Boar, Horse, and Tiger)

_**Katon: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique**_: C-rank (Hand seals: Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, and Tiger)

Naruto thought _'Well I'll let my kage bunshins work on mastering my ninjutsu repertoire for the rest of the day while I scrounge the library for more jutsus to supplement my repertoire' _as he created 150 kage bunshins to master his current repertoire. He _**Henge**_ into a non-descriptive Chūnin he had seen walking the village and headed towards the library.

**Konoha Library**

Naruto searched for several jutsus ranging from D to C-rank especially Doton and Suiton for his newly acquired affinities through elemental manipulation exercises having already mastered Fūton and Katon and beginning to work on Raiton.

Naruto had to stop himself from laughing hysterically thinking _'I'm probably the only Genin to master four elements and on my way to completing the last. Thank Kami for the U.H.T.C.'_.

After grabbing the last scroll, he scanned his choices once more.

_**Doton: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique**_: D-rank

_**Doton: Hiding Like a Mole Technique**_: C-rank

_**Fūton: Air Bullets**_:(Hand seal: Bird)

_**Fūton: Gale Palm**_: C-rank (Hands clapped together)

_**Fūton: Great Breakthrough**_: C-rank (Hand seals: Tiger, Ox, Dog, Rabbit, and Snake)

_**Suiton: Mizurappa (Wild Water Wave)**_: C-rank (Hand seals: Dragon, Tiger and Hare)

_**Suiton: Waterfall Basin Technique**_: C-rank (Hand seals: Boar, Dog, and Ram)

_**Suiton: Water Bullet**_: (Hand seal: Tiger, Ox, Tiger and Rat)

_**Suiton: Water Prison Technique:**_ C-rank (Hand seals: Snake, Ram, Horse, Hare, Ram, Horse and Hare then Hands spread in front palms out)

_**Suiton: Water Whip**_: (Hand seals: Rat, Dog and Ox)

Satisfy with them he slipped into an alley discretely releasing the _**Henge**_ and headed towards the clan compound.

**Friday before Team Assignments**

Naruto then unsealed the next scroll reading.

Congratulations, you finally completed the scroll I develop for you so I'm confident that you'll be able to handle a Chūnin level opponent, stall for help or at least escape.

I advise continue using the _**Restriction Seal**_ at level 1 at all times to downplay your abilities especially until the Chūnin Selection Exam and beyond unless in extreme danger but be swift in your battles as your opponents will not hesitate to eliminate you. As always Level 2 for all physical, taijutsu and kenjutsu training also continue using the _**Uzumaki Training Seal**_ to train but remember to release the seal before missions and after every level for a week to adjust to the strength and speed increases.

Keep up your physical regime increasing the difficulty and repetitions and perform Cliff Climbing to improve your strength until you can do it one-handed alternating hands.

You should do Waterfall Meditation to help improve your concentration, pain tolerance and composure while under distress.

The final chakra control exercise channel your mastered nature transformation into a leaf as quickly possible. You can also combine the other chakra control exercises to train.

Naruto remembered there was not anymore reflex training exercise thinking_ 'I'll start creating kage bunshins for sparring releasing my seals first then reapply the __**Uzumaki Training Seal**__ allowing me to be slower. I'll engage in taijutsu only while targeting pressure points. I need to either dodge or block each of their attacks but if they hit me and I don't block or dodge then it counts against me; grazing hits count as a hit also so I need to be sure I make a clean block or dodge. Then I'll use my kage bunshins for kenjutsu while targeting the eight points that I learned about in that book that causes instant death while they target my eight points but if they hit me then that's a kill and I have to start over. I'll start with five of them and once I beat five without receiving a hit then I'll move up to 10, 15, 20 and finally 25 kage bunshins. Once I can beat 25 kage bunshins with taijutsu and kenjutsu then they can begin using all the shinobi arts while I use only taijutsu then kenjutsu. Once I can defeat 25 kage bunshins using all the shinobi arts while using only taijutsu and kenjutsu I've pass' _satisfy knowing he would greatly benefit from learning to use his kage bunshins better defensively as well as offensively.

Naruto was sulking again over everything he learned since graduating the Academy now that he had to focus on other things than training. How the Sandaime, once a grandfather figure, was the Hokage keeping secrets from him. Although he clarified Mizuki's statement about how he was the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi and his maternal heritage; he wondered what other secrets he might be holding _'Urgh…I need to get away to clear my head I'll sneak out the village tonight'_.

**Next Morning in Shukuba Town**

Naruto saw village gates, after entering the village Naruto's stomach growled, _'Let's see if I can find something to eat.'_

Naruto spotted a little diner and entered sitting down at a table when a slender yet shapely fair-skinned brown-eyed woman around 161 cm (5'3") approached. She had waist length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style partially held by a white ribbon wearing a traditional white and purple miko outfit with a sash like belt and wooden sandals came over saying, "Hello my name is Asama Miya and this is my diner, are you waiting on someone."

Naruto said, "Well No but I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto; I just came to town to do some shopping and thought I would get some breakfast."

Miya smiled, "Well you came to the right place Naruto-kun. Our specials are pancakes and eggs for 150 ryōs or our sampler platter with bacon, sausage, an egg, piece of toast, and a bowl of rice for 550 ryōs."

Naruto awkwardly said, "I'll try the sampler with a glass of orange juice Miya-san."

Miya teasingly slap his shoulder giggling, "You don't need to be so formal Naruto-kun I'll go make your order personally."

As Naruto nodded a female voice said, "Make that 2 please, separate tickets though."

Naruto immediately turned to his right seeing a girl in a Chinese style shirt, brown pants with brown hair in a pair of buns on her head similar to a panda. The girl said, "I'm surprised to see you here Naruto."

Naruto confused asked, "Do I know you?"

The girl sat down across from him saying, "No I guess not, my sensei was the eyebrow monster that scared you before you got hurt...how you are."

Naruto brow rose, "Fine I guess how you know my name?"

The girl said, "I heard the 2 Yamanaka's call you Naruto after you saved the girl. I was surprised to see you up shortly afterwards."

Naruto smirked underneath his mask, "What can I say, I heal fast."

The girl frowned, "I know I actually visited you in the hospital but I guess you don't remember me."

Naruto plainly said, "I guess not I hardly know you."

The girl glaringly pointed out, "You don't have to be a jerk about it."

Naruto gawkily asked, "Am I?"

The girl angrily said, "Yes, as soon as you saw me you lost your cheerfulness, and started acting aloof like I'm the last person you want to talk to."

Naruto frowned saying, "Well, you never introduce yourself. What are you doing here?"

The girl shockingly said, "Sorry I'm Tenten and my squad and I are on a mission. We decided to stop here for the night before investigating the area for reported bandits. I was just getting some breakfast before we left when I saw you and decided to see how you were but my mistake."

She stood to leave as if offended but Naruto sighed grabbing her wrist apologetically saying, "I'm sorry It's not you...I...I just got some personal issues I'm dealing with right now."

Tenten gaze locked with his seeing the deep-rooted hurt saying, "Want to talk about it?"

Just then, Miya returned with the food, and set them down turning to Naruto gleefully saying, "I hope you enjoy Naruto-kun, I made it especially for you."

Tenten brow rose while Naruto smiled cheerfully behind his mask, "Arigatō Miya-chan."

Miya rushed to the back blushing blissfully returning to managing the diner. Tenten looked at the scene and felt just a little jealous. "Naruto, do you always come here?"

Naruto shook his head, "This is my first time here."

Tenten looked over to the kitchen seeing Miya blissfully watching Naruto eat the breakfast that SHE personally made for HIM with heart in her eyes saying. "Well then Naruto I think you have an admirer."

He followed her line of sight towards the kitchen seeing Miya shyly avert her eyes. When she looked back, he waved and mouthed _'Arigatō for the wonderful breakfast'_ making her as red as his hair.

When Tenten looked forward, Naruto was already pulling his mask back up finished with his food _'He ate so fast I didn't even see his face but by the look on Miya's face; he must be really cute'_.

Afterwards, Naruto thought for a moment saying, "Tenten, what would you do if you found out that the people you thought you could trust have been keeping secrets and lying to you?"

Tenten said, "Well I guess I would find out the truth and then find out why they lied and decide what to do then. You could also find someone you could trust and ignore the ones who lied to you."

Naruto thought for a moment then said, "Arigatō, I guess I was being a lot like Sasuke-teme and sulking."

Tenten giggled saying in a teasing tone, "You're welcome, but you owe me a spar for being such an ass to me before."

Naruto nodded, "Yea sure as soon as you have some free time come find me." He put some money the table leaning and whispering huskily, _"You wouldn't be trying to get me all wet and half naked would you because we don't have to spar for that?"_ He left smiling mischievously while waving over his shoulder leaving a stunned blushing Tenten "Ja ne." He walked further into town and found a clothing store.

As he walked in an extremely curvaceous brown-eyed young teenager in her late teens with violet hair tied up about 170 cm (5'7") tall was standing behind the counter saying. "Ah, welcome to Uzume Clothing. How can I help you?"

Naruto gazed at her blushing stammering, "I-I'm looking for some clothes. You wouldn't happen to make formal clan clothing that could be fought in would you?"

The young woman said, "Yes we do, are you a shinobi?"

Naruto said, "Yes, I just graduated but I also do a lot of activities and wear clothes out quickly."

The young woman said, "My name is Uzume Kazehana and yours?"

Naruto smiled rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto; it's nice to meet you. So do you think you could help me find some clothes? I've never had any formal wear since I've never needed it before."

Kazehana said, "Well you've come to the right place...though I think that most of our clothes will have to be customized for you since you want them as clan formal wear right?"

Naruto chuckled saying, "Yeah, I just found out recently I belong to a clan. So will you be able to help me?" Kazehana said, "Sure, how much clothing are you looking to get."

Naruto said, "An entire wardrobe."

Kazehana eyes widen walking to the door locking it causing Naruto to raise a brow and she said, "Well I want to show you that you made the right choice choosing my humble store for your service so I will give you my full attention Naruto-sama."

Naruto said, "Just Naruto, Kazehana-san; I'm not much for formalities unless required. People think they are supposed to be respected when they themselves haven't done anything to deserve such respect."

Kazehana smirked teasingly saying, "Well then you can just call me Kazehana; Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto blushed saying with a kind smile, "I am in your hands then Kazehana."

Kazehana said as they entered the back room, "Then please follow me to the back when you say entire wardrobe"

Naruto said, "I meant I want new everything. I realized that I don't have much clothing besides shinobi attire and I've decided it's time for a new start on life. So I figured the best place to start would be with my looks."

Kazehana said, "Sure, then I guess the best place to start would be to take your measurements and start with what's underneath first so if you would walk into the middle and strip down to your undergarments then I can take your measurements."

Naruto was taking off his clothes biting his lip. "Can I be honest with you Kazehana-chan?" Kazehana grabbing a tailor tape blushing at his well-toned body turned saying "Sure."

Naruto said, "I'm kind of embarrassed to say this but I don't know anything about clothes that and I don't know fashion either. I was just another poor orphan who lived off the small orphan allowance the village gave to those who were too old until a few months ago. All the clothes I have are what little I could actually get while paying for my rent, food, and supplies. I don't know really anything about clothes besides to get things that will last through a lot of wear and tear because I couldn't afford to buy a lot but that changed recently. My clan though now all but gone was once a clan from another country. It's basically up to me to decide the fate and future of my clan. I want to make my ancestors proud if I can. All I want is for the clothes to look good to honor my clan's heritage. Black is my clan's primary color but I will be incorporating red and aqua blue as well so I trust your expertise to help me."

Kazehana looking at Naruto sigh, "I see there's an old saying in the clothing business 'the clothes make the man'. What you wear shows others who you are. You're either a success or failure not only by the way you do things but also how you present yourself to others. If two people of equal skills wanted a job the employer would chose the one who is dressed more in line for the job they are applying. Does that make sense to you?" Naruto nodded and she continued, "Alright, then before we get started on getting you clothed; what does your clan stand for or what do you want your clan to stand for? What strengths and skills do you want to represent for your clan and yourself? Does your clan have a symbol or affinity toward something? What does your clan do?"

Naruto thought a moment saying, "Well my clan symbol is on my back and they were very family oriented excelling in fūinjutsu, kenjutsu, as well as excellent sensors with an affinity towards water being originally from Uzu no Kuni."

Kazehana nods "Hmm" as she grabbed a pencil and a notebook asking, "So what are your plans for the future of your clan? What will your clan do?"

Naruto who was standing in his a pair of toad boxers said. "I don't know yet."

He bit his lip asking, "What do other clans actually do? I...damn it; I must sound like an idiot."

He put his palm to his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. Kazehana giggled seeing this saying, "A little but you have a reason for not knowing. Well I guess I could tell you what I know hearing about clans from Konoha. The Aburame clan is a clan of bug users and renowned for the silk they produce. The Akimichi are among the best cooks in the world, while the Yamanaka raise and sell plants, herbs, and other plants that are used for poison or healing salves and I believe I heard the Nara have ingredients for potions but that's all I can think of, sorry."

She looked sheepish and he said, "No, that's alright. You've helped me more then you know so each clan has a certain skill that they are known for outside of combat."

As he looked down in thought and she said, "I guess I'm not that helpful."

Naruto looked at her saying, "No, you've been really helpful, I guess there is a lot I don't know about a lot of things but I have a few skills I could use as businesses ventures and I could broker some deals."

Kazehana interrupted him saying, "Well what do you do; I mean how you plan to support yourself. I mean you can't be a shinobi all your life can you?"

Naruto said "No, but being Hokage, the leader and strongest shinobi in Konoha, was a dream of mines now I just want to restore my clan to its previous prestige and become the world's greatest fūinjutsu, kenjutsu practitioner to ever live."

Kazehana said, "Well there's nothing wrong with that you trust me right."

Naruto said, "Sure, I told you I'm in your hands."

Kazehana smiled saying, "Then I think I know what to do with you."

Naruto said "Well, I've got nothing better to do so I'm all yours."

Kazehana said, "Well in that case let me get to work and why don't you tell me about yourself. Things you like, dislike, things you do for hubbies."

Naruto asked, "Why?" Kazehana said, "Well, because this is going to take hours and you're going to get bored as hell waiting for me to get done so I thought if you told me about yourself we could talk and get to know each other and that will help pass time."

Naruto said, "Well alright I guess." as he began to tell about himself, mostly the pranks and the few good memories.

**Several Hours Later **

Naruto stood where he had been for hours and was in pieces of different cloths while Kazehana had a needle and thread in her hand with the tailor's tape in her mouth when Naruto's stomach growled Kazehana giggled saying, "Sounds like the beast is hungry."

Naruto face went pale for a moment thinking _'No, she doesn't know, she's just joking about my stomach'_. Then he asked, "Are you hungry also?"

Kazehana looking up said, "Yeah, a little though I can't stop now I'm…Whoa, how did you do that?"

As a kage bunshin suddenly appeared dressed in normal cloths and Naruto said "It's a jutsu I learned; It's a solid bunshin just tell him what you want and he'll go get you something my treat."

Kazehana said, "Well thank you, does it matter where at?"

Naruto said, "No but I'm not from here. I've only had breakfast at the little diner near the edge of town on the east side."

Kazehana said, "Ah, Miya's Cafe, yeah that's a good place; if you're sure you don't mind."

Naruto gave her a look and she giggled saying, "Right, I'll take salmon nanbanzuke with white rice and tsukemono with a glass of green tea."

Naruto said, "Take some money and get something I would like." The kage bunshin nodded grabbing Gama-chan and _**Shunshin**_ to Miya's Café. After the kage bunshin left

Kazehana said, "You know; you have a lot to learn about women Naruto-kun."

Naruto said, "Really like what?"

Kazehana said, "Well for starters, women can be just as mischievous and devious as you can be 'King of Pranksters'."

Naruto said, "Oh talking from experience, do tell."

He smiled at her and Kazehana blushed and began to telling him a few stories. As the day moved on both Kazehana and Naruto both laughed and joked getting to know each other as she made his clothes.

As Kazehana cut the last thread on a shirt smiling sadly, "There we go all done finally."

Naruto smile faded a little saying, "Arigatō for everything you've done for me today Kazehana-chan, you don't know how much I will treasure this day."

Kazehana smiled saying, "Well first tell me what you think." She pointed toward the wall size mirror behind Naruto who turned looking at himself in the mirror.

Naruto saw himself standing in a red battle kimono with mesh armor underneath, black hakama, an aqua blue obi and haori himo, black haori with the Uzumaki clan crest on the back, white tabi socks and black setta sandals. Naruto smiled thinking _'I look so regal and sophisticated yet it feels comfortable like my shinobi attire'_.

Kazehana seeing the look on Naruto's face said, "I'm glad you like it. If you really want to pay me for today, how about going and get us some dinner to show off your new clothes telling everyone I made them. Then come back and have dinner with me I'll clean up while you're gone.

Naruto bowed slightly saying, "Ok, I would be honored."

She blushed saying, "If I finish before you get back I live right upstairs and I'll give you the key to get back in the front door. I can make several more outfits like that but what I will do is alternate the color scheme where this one is primary black, I'll make another that's primary red and adjust the colors accordingly. I'll also put together funeral wear, several casual, tuxedos and swimwear to complete your wardrobe based on your taste and personality. Does that sound good to you?"

Naruto said, "Sure, that sound real good what you would like to eat?"

Kazehana said with a smile, "Surprise me. You know a lot about me; let's see how well you listened."

Naruto nodded giving her his classic thumbs up pose, Kazehana laughed pulling out a key handing it to him, and he said, "I'll be back shortly." After Naruto left, she quickly began to move around the area, she had been tailoring Naruto grabbing the notebook with the measurements she would need quickly running around the shop.

**Kazehana's Apartment**

It was 30 minutes later when Naruto walked up the stairs to the living area of Kazehana home and knocked on the door. When Kazehana opened the door, Naruto eyes widen slightly as he saw Kazehana had changed. She had her hair in a nice bun with two purple lily hairpins as well as put on some lip-gloss wearing a very short purple Chinese dress showing her cleavage and pierced belly button with a charm of the wind dragon with diamonds for eyes.

Naruto blushed saying, "Wow, you look lovely Kazehana-chan."

Kazehana stepping to the side said, "Thank you Naruto-kun, won't you come in,"

Naruto nodded coming in and as he looked around saying, "Nice place."

Kazehana said, "Arigatō, Here let me take those." as she grabbed the take out plates and moved to the table.

Naruto remember Kazehana stories deciding to pull out the chair for her and she smiled sitting down said, "Arigatō."

Naruto said hesitantly, "You're welcome."

Kazehana questioned his awkwardness, "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto asked, "Why? Well what I mean is…"

Kazehana sighed saying, "I thought that it would be nice to have dinner with you. I think you're a rather handsome young man and I thought it would be nice to think of it as a date."

She blushed and he gulped looking at Kazehana saying, "I'm nothing special Kazehana-chan you on the other hand are a very beautiful and kind lady that any guy would be honored and lucky to go on a date with you including me."

Kazehana's eyes widen as her cheeks flushed from the sincerity in his words saying, "Arigatō then let eat."

As she blushed lowering her head Naruto said, "Sure" and he quickly pulled his mask to eat the sushi and onigiri before returning it to its previous state.

Kazehana stare wide eyed, "That was fast; why do you wear that mask?"

Naruto smiled leaning back in his seat, "It was a gift that I greatly cherish from one of my precious people so I always wear it."

Kazehana nodded and once she finished she threw the plastic plates away coming back into the room. She walked up behind Naruto wrapping her arms around his neck whispering, _"__Arigatō__ for a lovely evening but the nights still young."_

Naruto looked confused as Kazehana gently took his hand saying seductively, "Come with me."

Naruto got up following her; seeing they were headed to the bedroom Naruto bit his lip, "I-I'm only twelve I never even kissed a girl."

Kazehana turned around pulling him closer wrapping her arms around his neck leaning forward pulling his mask down trapping his lips in a passionate kiss. She licked his bottom lip to receive entrance fully dominating his tongue with her own receiving a moan from him that pulsated throughout her whole body when she gently rub his right cheek.

After ending the kiss she looked at him licking her lips in anticipation responding, "I heard there's a shinobi catchphrase that goes _'Old enough to kill, old enough to drink and fuck'._"

She mischievously smirked, "You purr when your whisker marks are rubbed."

Naruto hung his head following her into the bedroom, "Please keep it a secret."

She giggled nodding, "I'll never tell a soul."

**The Next Morning **

Naruto awoke feeling a weight on his chest and saw a mess of violet hair laying on his chest taking a moment on the events of the previous night thinking _'Your right Kazehana-chan, women can be even more deceptive and mischievous than any man'_.

Kazehana awoke moving her head to his ear moaning, "Morning Naru-kun."

Naruto stuttered as she started to nibble at his earlobe, "M-Morning Kazehana-chan."

Kazehana pushed herself on top of him trickling her hand down his toned chest lingering on his abs for a few seconds before leaning towards his ear seductively whispering _"Looks like the 'beast' has__ awaken too" _as she put her hand into his boxer grabbing his manhood when mentioning the '_beast_'.

Naruto groaned as he felt Kazehana's hands stoke up and down the _'beast'_ as she so called it. After some intense intercourse, Naruto was in the shower thinking _'Damn I've been seduced'_ as he bit his lip.

After getting dress in his new attire from the hospital, Naruto walked into the living room smelling breakfast and Kazehana came from the kitchen with two plates smiling sitting them on the table. She walked over wrapping her arms around Naruto shoulders engaging him in a passionate kiss. Naruto moaned pulling her closer causing Kazehana to moan as well.

Once they both broke the kiss, Kazehana said, "Breakfast is ready."

Naruto nodded sitting down at the table, they began eating, and Naruto blushed saying, "I've greatly enjoyed spending time with you Kazehana-chan."

Kazehana said, "I've enjoyed spending time with you as well Naruto-kun but don't speak as if we'll never spend time together again."

Naruto frowned, "Sadly it has to end; I have to attend the Academy tomorrow for team assignments."

Kazehana hung her head shamefully hesitantly saying, "Naru-kun that's alright; I expected it but to be truthful I've mislead and seduced you,"

Naruto confused asked, "What do mean Kazehana-chan?"

Kazehana said, "I'm actually engaged but you have to understand that I am being force to marry the shipping magnate, Gatō who handles my fabric supplier; because of a marriage arrangement forced upon my parents before their untimely demise."

Naruto frowned, "No one should be forced to marry someone they don't love; why don't you close shop and run away."

Kazehana responded, "Well it was my parents' last wish that I continue the family business so I want to honor it but I just get so lonely sometimes; I never meant to hurt…"

Naruto held a hand up, "It's quite alright, Kazehana-chan you provided me with the best night of my life." He then held her hand, "I want you to come to Konoha and start a new life under the protection of my clan."

Kazehana eyes widen, "You would do that for me Naruto-kun?"

He nodded and she said, "I don't know what to say or how to begin to show my appreciation."

Naruto respond with foxy grin, "It's my pleasure Kazehana-chan and I'm sure you can think of a few ways to show your appreciation. I'll leave you a few kage bunshins to help pack up your things; Do you have enough scrolls?"

She nodded smiling and they finished breakfast talking and laughing before bidding each other farewell as Kazehana handed Naruto the scroll containing his new wardrobe while he made a few kage bunshins to help Kazehana pack. They shared a passionate kiss before he pulled his mask on headed off to sneak back into the village.


	3. Chapter 2: Squad 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Sekirei or any of fanfiction the stories that provided inspirational ideas to create this tale so please enjoy and provide much sensible constructive criticism.

**AN:** I thank all my loyal and new followers for their review I'm glad for the praises even if it's a few. In this chapter I hint where Naruto's intelligence stems from but will say that he's using his kage bunshin for more than just training and mediocre tasks.

**AN:** I have reveal several females with an interest in Naruto so I'll give you their ages Tsubaki (20), Kazehana (19), Ayame (17), Miya (15), and Tenten (13). Ino is still on the fence as a pairing but being an heir could be detrimental to their relationship. Hyūga Hanabi (10 in this story) and Hyūga Natsu (22) will develop crushes on him during the Chūnin Exams/Invasion but due to Hanabi straightforwardness and pride as a Hyūga heiress things will get quite complicated for both Naruto and the Hyūga clan. Rather her relationship blossoms or falters is up to the fans. Keep in mind Naruto goal to restore his clan while seemingly reuniting the bloodlines of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki so he will get with a Hyūga just not Hinata (Sorry Naruhina fans). Do not assume anything yet as nothing will occur between them except childish flirting until Shippuden era.

**AN Polls:**The following characters will have Uzumaki lineage; Tayuya (14), Fūka (27), Gaara (12), Kankurō (14), Temari (15), Sasori (32), Karui (14), Terumī Mei (28), Haruno Kizashi (38), Haruno Sakura (12), Kakuyoku Fubuki (20). If you know of anyone I'm might be missing from the series that fits the description of an Uzumaki than PM me.

**Updated June 14, 2015**

**Chapter 2: Squad 7**

**Morning of Team Assignments**

Naruto woke up late jumping into the shower thinking _'Soon I finally get rid of my mask showing the real me'_. He wore his black clothed hitai-ate on his forehead, red short-sleeve shirt, tan pants with black shinobi sandals and sapphire stud earrings. He had a black shuriken holster on his right leg and two hip pouches grabbing a pears and bottle water on his way out. After eating his impromptu breakfast he _**Shunshin**_ over to the Academy strolling into the room with one hand stuffed into his pocket while reading The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi nonchalantly taking a seat to the right of Sasuke; immediately the whole class looks towards him.

Kiba being the first to voice his confusion "What are you doing here dope? What's with the red hair?

Naruto looking over his shoulder smirking inwardly calmly stating, "Hmmm, you say something Kiba?"

Kiba responded angrily "Why you..." but before he could finish there was a loud screeching sound coming through the door.

Ino shouted, "I was here first Forehead."

Sakura howled, "Yea right Ino-buta; my foot was through the door before you."

Naruto was laying back in his seat with his feet propped up on the desk casually reading when suddenly a figure stood over him. He looked up from his book seeing Sakura and smiled, "Hello Sakura and Ino how are y'all today?"

Sakura threateningly spat, "Get out my seat Naruto-baka."

Naruto creased his brow looking around as if checking for something saying, "Sakura I don't see your name anywhere on the chair or desk as belonging to you."

Ino politely asked, "Hey Naruto, can you please let me sit next to Sasuke-kun?"

He gestured to her, "You can take the seat on the other side of the teme." Ino nodded whispering _"Arigatō"_ before sitting on the left of Sasuke.

Sakura became flustered trying to slam a fist on his head shouting, "Don't call Sasuke-kun names."

Naruto smacked it pass his head causing Sakura to fall face first on the floor warning, "You should know that as a shinobi I am now entitled to protect myself against other shinobi's attacks."

A raucous laughter came from Kiba in the front row seat across from Naruto; his reaction inciting chuckles and smirks from a majority of the class. Even Sasuke smirked letting loose a light chuckle nodding his head approvingly when Naruto looked at him.

Everyone stopped when Iruka entered the room and cleared his throat, "Alright class, we're here to announce your Genin Squad and Jōnin-sensei who you'll meet after the lunch break; any questions?"

Sakura after shuffling to the seat above Naruto glaring at him fiercely with Kiba snickering below raised her hand. Iruka sighed, "Yes Sakura?"

Sakura biting her lip asked, "Do we get to choose our teammates?"

Iruka rubbed his chin smirking, "Good question, you definitely…don't get a choice as Hokage-sama and the Jōnin-sensei formed these squads collectively." Iruka could not resist chucking at Sakura's downtrodden look deciding to get one last lesson in by telling the class of Naruto's first mission. "In fact, the only one in here who I think has the right for any sort of privilege is none other than the Deadlast, Uzumaki Naruto."

Iruka looked at Naruto and his eyes widen, "Naruto, what happen to your hair? Did you dye it again?"

Everyone looked towards Naruto, now a spiky haired redhead with two locks wrapped in aqua blue silk framing the sides of his face. Naruto remembering after performing _**Genetic Amalgamation**_ injecting himself with Ashina DNA his hair turned blood red and _**Henge**_ his hair until this morning finally revealing it.

He shook his head, "No Iruka-sensei, my hair turned red after performing an Uzumaki ritual that must've awakened my Uzumaki bloodline." Naruto knew that was not the full truth but not exactly a lie either. Iruka nodded turning his attention back to the class.

Many in the class was in awe still not believing he was from a prestigious clan turning to curiosity about why Iruka felt he deserved to choose his teammates. Sasuke frowned discretely thinking _'He's just like me in a way maybe worse growing up alone never having the opportunity to know his clansmen'._

Ami one of Sasuke's faithful fan-girl asked with several other classmates nodding approvingly, "Why would the baka get that privilege and not Sasuke-kun?"

Iruka smiled prepared to teach the class one last lesson, "Well, shinobis are handed missions depending on rank. The village head categorizes missions into five ranks based on the mission's possible danger and level of importance. Some shinobis put missions on a higher priority than others choosing to accomplish the mission over the lives of their comrades or following orders even if it meant their deaths. Does anyone remember Konoha Shinobi Rule #4?"

Naruto answered, "Konoha Shinobi Rule #4, A shinobi must always put the mission first."

Iruka nodded approvingly, "Correct Nar…"

Naruto interrupted him leaning back in his chair looking at ceiling, "But in life rules are meant to be broken so I would never abandon my comrades just to accomplish a mission."

Iruka smiled proudly, "I share the same sentiment as does many Konoha shinobis but moving on."

At this point, he drew a big 'D' on the board, "D-rank missions are usually completed by fresh Genins such as you posing almost no risk."

Then he wrote a big 'C' on the board, "C-ranked missions are assigned to experienced Genin or Chūnin and usually involve no combat such as bodyguard duty, background investigations or capturing or suppressing wild animals. I expect most of you doing C-rank missions by the end of the year."

Next, he drew a big 'B' and could not help but smirk, "B-ranked missions are assigned to experienced Chūnin anticipating combat with other shinobi such as bodyguard duty, espionage, and low-rank assassinations. Naruto has already completed a B-ranked mission; thus why he gained a field promotion and would have the most rights in choosing his squad even though he won't get to."

Everyone in class promptly eyed Naruto and he explained still leaning in his chair with his eyes closed. "I was tricked by the traitorous Mizuki-sensei into stealing an important scroll to learn a technique in order to pass a _secondary_ Academy Genin Exam. Iruka-sensei found me and I explained that Mizuki-sensei told me to steal the scroll as a test. Eventually Mizuki-sensei attacked injuring Iruka-sensei when he protected me. Ultimately I defeated Mizuki-sensei using the jutsu I learned so Hokage-sama felt that I displayed the necessary abilities to be a Genin." Sasuke and Naruto shared a glance as Naruto nodded acceptance of an unspoken approval. Sasuke was genuinely impressed and intrigued by Naruto feeling a kinship in loneliness and loss.

Iruka smiled, as it seemed that Naruto had matured greatly over the last month. "Well moving on class." He drew a big 'A', "A-rank missions. These are almost only for Jōnin and usually include important task that greatly benefit Konoha or Hi no Kuni such as assassination of missing-nins or wanted criminals and guarding dignitaries."

He drew an 'S' making it big and bold with the chalk, "Finally, S-ranked missions are extremely dangerous and appointed solely to Elite Jōnin or ANBU. They concerns matters of confidentiality such as assassinating dignitaries and transporting highly classified documents." Also, all missions can be upgraded whilst in the field to a higher rank so never become complacent; that's how Naruto had his first B-ranked mission it was entirely coincidental."

"Well that was the last lesson I have to offer you guys; the team assignments are…"

Naruto decided to tone out the teams announcements until he heard his or the other Clan Heirs' names while reading The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi.

"Squad 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and…"

**Inner Sakura** cheered, **"Cha, we're on a team with Sasuke-kun."**

Sakura pumped her fist up, "Yea take that Ino-buta true love prevails."

Iruka shook his head, "Uzumaki Naruto; your Jōnin-sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look with smirks knowing that they had a decent squad and a rival to push them to their limit. Sakura was banging her head against her desk thinking _'Why ME'_.

Iruka continued with team assignments stating, "Squad 8 consisting of Aburame Shino, Hyūga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba; your Jōnin-sensei will be Yūhi Kurenai. Squad 9 is still in circulation; so Squad 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chōji; your Jōnin-sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka was finish announcing the squads and gathered his things, "You may go to lunch and return in two hours to meet with your Jōnin-sensei."

Naruto stood up and tucked his book away looking towards Sasuke and Sakura "Well I'm really hungry so y'all can join me at Rāmen Ichiraku if you want, Ja ne." Naruto _**Shunshin**_ leaving his classmates wide eyed.

_**Earlier At the Hokage Tower**_

The Sandaime and the Jōnin-sensei were watching the classroom from the viewing orb. As they watched, Naruto stroll in with a hand in his pocket and book covering his face before getting into it with Kiba.

Kakashi notated, "Well he seems a lot calmer which is a great improvement from previously."

The chain-smoking Jōnin, Sarutobi Asuma chuckled, "Well looks as if we have a mini Kakashi on our hands."

The Sandaime glared at Kakashi and flared his chakra to express his seriousness. "If he takes on your penitence for lateness I will demote you to Genin and order you to D-rank missions for a year."

Kakashi sweated lightly at the threat, "Hai Hokage-sama."

Yūhi Kurenai was disgusted watching the two fangirls as Naruto swatted Sakura punch away causing her to fall face first. "Now was that truly necessary she could have hurt herself and she attacked a fellow shinobi."

Kakashi listened to Naruto explain his first B-ranked mission throwing the Academy folder back on the Sandaime's desk. He then stated, "So the rumors were actually true about the 'Mizuki Incident'; I guess I won't be going by his Academy records and underestimate him. You should truly burn his file and start a new one."

The Sandaime and Kakashi then eyed the orb, "Well Kakashi seem you'll have your hands full with those two so I suggest you bring Haruno up to a satisfactory level as support as it seems you have two heavy hitters."

Kakashi nodded scanning her file seeing her potential as either a medic-nin or a genjutsu specialist maybe both if she was willing to push herself.

The entire room went silent when Naruto disappeared out of the classroom in a swirl of leaves. The Sandaime immediately signal for an ANBU to bring Naruto before him.

Naruto was in the alley across from Rāmen Ichiraku watching for his classmates when an ANBU grabbed him and _**Shunshin**_ away. He suddenly landed before the Sandaime with several Jōnins standing to the side. A bearded man who looked similar to the Sandaime seemed to be smirking standing next to an attractive raven-haired kunoichi with black ringed red eyes. Naruto was speechless only whispering "Beautiful" that no one could hear but they all read his lips and looked towards Kurenai who maintained her stoic visage as if she did not notice him. A violet haired woman with a pineapple shaped ponytail wearing an orange skirt with an opened tan trench coat covering only a fishnet shirt grin sent shivers down his spine.

Naruto spotted a lazy looking masked man with gravity defying silver hair cocking his head curiously before widening his eyes pointing dramatically, "Nii-san?"

Kakashi not to be outplayed eye bulged, "Otouto!"

Naruto smiled behind his mask, "I thought I never see you again."

Kakashi walked forward nodding his head and ruffled Naruto's hair giving his signature one-eyed smile, "It's been a long time Naruto, I'm surprise you recognized me."

Naruto nodded wiping his sleeve across the tears threatening the corners of his eyes, "I recognize your hair and statue but I'd never forget the day you found me changing my life slightly with this mask. So I cherish it as I will always cherish you as one of my most precious people."

Kakashi nodded appreciatively, "I appreciate that but I guess I should properly introduce myself, Hatake Kakashi, you're Jōnin-sensei."

Naruto eyes widen, "_The_ Sharingan no Kakashi, sole surviving student of the Yondaime," Kakashi winced inwardly but nodded.

The Sandaime cleared his throat getting the attention of those in the room, "I hate to interrupt your brief reunion Naruto but I sent for you because of that performance in the classroom. How do you know the _**Leaf Shunshin**_ and what else do you know?"

Naruto put on a sad visage with fake tears threatening to fall. "Hokage-sama, since the instructors never tried to teach me." He lowered his head touching his stomach for added effect. "Even hindering or sabotaging me if I was performing well because of my burden." He looked up smiling, "So I decided to _**Henge**_ myself into a Chūnin that I've seen around the village and went to the library to find an awesome technique to train over the month break to prepare for the trails of being a shinobi." Naruto snickered inwardly _'I'm so good I could probably act in an upcoming Princess Gale movie'_._ "_I can perform the basic chakra control exercises since that was one of my major faults and learned basic kenjutsu. Beside the two of the basic ninjutsu of the Academy and _**Kage Bunshin**_, which you are aware of, I learned _**Leaf Shunshin**_ along with _**Shuriken/Kunai Kage Bunshin **_from the scroll you provided.

The Sandaime and Jōnin-sensei frowned knowing of his mistreatment and hindering in the Academy but stunned with the training he completed in just a month. He learned the basic chakra control exercises, an A-rank technique along with a supplementary jutsu all by himself; he was a hidden prodigy.

The Sandaime nodded, "You may leave Naruto-kun."

Naruto bow and _**Shunshin**_ back to Rāmen Ichiraku. After Naruto was gone, the Sandaime immediately ordered, "Kakashi keep an eye on him I have a feeling he didn't fully disclose all his abilities."

Everyone but Kakashi raised a brow, "I know what you mean Hokage-sama if not for my years of experience I would never have recognize the façade."

Kurenai questioned, "Y'all can't be serious as to say that he lied quite well I may add to a room full of Jōnins and that he learned even more than what he reported?"

Anko answered, "The gaki was definitely lying but I commend him on the act as only an Elite Jōnin or experienced Interrogator would catch the subtle hints." the Sandaime and Kakashi nodded having the same impression.

**Rāmen Ichiraku**

Sasuke was the first out of the room followed by everyone else heading for Rāmen Ichiraku. As the group approached Rāmen Ichiraku, they lifted the flap and Sakura fumed, "That baka isn't even here."

Naruto having _**Shunshin**_ from the Sandaime's office slipped next to Sakura undetected asking, "Who isn't here Sakura?"

Sakura nearly jumped out her skin, "Eek! W-When d-did you get here?"

Naruto with a foxy grin stated, "I had to go see Hokage-sama so I came in right behind you guys."

Ayame noticing Naruto, "Hey Naruto-kun, where you been I haven't seen you the last couple of weeks?"

Naruto turning to Ayame eye smiled, "I've been busy training and change my diet a bit since I got the hospital."

Ayame rushed from behind the counter checking him for any injuries. Ayame worried asked, "Are you ok? What happened?"

Naruto wave it off, "I'm ok Ayame-chan I just hurt my head a little saving Ino-chan."

Ayame smiled mischievously, "Oh ok but be more careful Naruto. I would hate to lose my future husband before I even get to go on a date with him."

Naruto blushed shouting, "Ayame-chan"

She waved him off, "I was just joking Naruto although you should never make a promise you can't keep."

Naruto stammered, "I-I was like five I didn't think you took it seriously." He then smirked pulling her close and embracing her tightly against his body. "However, my beautiful Ayame-chan;" Ayame cheek grew a crimson tint from the closeness and his warm breath speaking to her lovingly gazing deep into his cerulean eyes. "If you ever want to go out just tell me when to pick you up."

Ayame giggled and responded amusingly, "Well I'm off Friday so pick me up at 7," she gave him a quick kiss to the cheek and quickly ran into back without even taking any of their order. Naruto stood slack-jawed blushing while feeling his warm cheek dumbfounded that she actually kissed him.

Then he noticed a shadow over him realizing Teuchi was standing over him, "Naruto you realize what will happen if you make her cry."

Naruto gulped nodding fearfully, "I-I would never hurt Ayame-chan; she is one of my most precious people."

Teuchi smiled patting Naruto's head nodding approvingly knowing how Naruto felt about his precious people. "I know but as a father I still needed to warn you."

While this was going on there were several different reactions among the various females. Many stood stunned by the entire interaction between Naruto and Ayame.

Hinata was glaring fiercely at Ayame as she ran into the back and thought darkly _**'how dare she kiss and try to take MY Naruto-kun'**_.

Ino smiled thinking _'I guess Sakura won't have to worry about Naruto asking her out anymore but maybe I could...'_.Ino then shook the proceeding thought from her mind.

Sakura smiled halfheartedly, "Congratulations, Naruto I'm happy for you now you can stop asking me out."

Naruto smiled, "Arigatō Sakura, but that doesn't mean we can't hang out as friends and teammates."

Sakura felt her chest tighten thinking _'I just realize he hasn't been calling me Sakura-chan anymore' _surprised at how much that actually hurt her.

**Inner Sakura **added, **"Doesn't matter we have Sasuke-kun."**

Sakura stuttered mentally _'Y-Yea that's right'_.

At this time Ayame came back having calm her nerves and was taking their orders when a young lady intertwined her arms around Naruto's neck from behind pulling down his mask discretely and kissed his cheek. "I'll have whatever handsome here is having." She caught everyone by surprise, as Naruto turned wide-eyed to see Kazehana over his shoulder.

Naruto stammered, "Kazehana-chan, what are you doing here already?"

She smirked, "Well the kage bunshins told me that they would take care of everything for me so I came with a squad of Konoha shinobi that was still in town to come find you immediately."

Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully _'Must have been Tenten's team'_.

Ayame irritably questioned him, "Naruto-kun, who is this woman that has her arms around you so affectionately."

Naruto gulped looking between Ayame and Kazehana surprised to see his classmates focused on him awaiting an answer as well. Naruto sigh better to clear the air possibly avoiding any further controversy. "Ayame-chan, this is Kazehana-chan I meet her when I snuck out the village after I got out the hospital the day I saved Ino-chan. I offer her a place at my clan's compound as protection from for her fiancé, the shipping magnate Gatō trying to force her to into an arranged marriage which I'm sure he strong armed her parents into signing."

Kazehana smiled mischievously, "Yes, but Naruto-_kun_ we became so much more Saturday night." She pulled him into her ample bosom as he blush making his face almost match his hair. "You wouldn't be denying me the pleasures of the '_beast_' already would you?" He gave her a dumbfounded look like 'you trying to get me killed'. Naruto feel a slight increase in killing intent and became frighten looking for an escape as several females surrounded him.

Tenten threateningly asked while twirling a kunai between her fingers. **"Naruto, what is this ****'_beast_'**** that she speaks of?"**

Naruto shocked at Tenten demeanor, "Ah, Tenten when did you get here?"

Tenten smiled sweetly sending shivers down his spine "Well I came to find you for a spar but came upon this very _interesting_ scene."

Naruto still shocked that she was angry by the situation stepped back bumping into Kazehana "It wasn't my fault she seduced me with some shinobi catchphrase about old enough to die old enough to drink and sleep around or something like that, Please don't hurt me."

Kazehana suddenly felt the ire of several females directed at her but remained cool and calm snaking her arms around Naruto's neck from behind with her chin resting on his head smiling joyfully. "That's one way of putting it; but we basically had a lovely dinner then I lead him to my room where he released the '_beast_' upon me; I've never felt so satisfied in my entire life."

"Poor little Naru-chan, I leave you alone to go on a mission and you get seduced by a civilian. I thought you said you were a shinobi." Naruto turned to see Tsubaki with her arms crossed upset.

"Tsubaki-san, I…" The words stopped in his mouth as she slapped him across the face. Naruto held his bruised cheek daze unable to comprehend why she was so mad.

Tsubaki irritably vex, "Is that anyway to address a friend that got you flowers, a fruit basket, and those new clothes?"

Naruto was stunned and Ino eyes bulged interrupting the tension, "You're the one that got him the Bright Blue Skies Bouquet and fruit basket?"

Tsubaki peeved was turning to walk away when Naruto quickly grasp her hand softly, "Tsubaki-chan I didn't know I actually thought Ino brought the flowers and that Iruka-sensei or Hokage-sama brought the clothes when I was unconscious. I'm not use to people being doing nice things for me."

Tsubaki shamefully averted her gaze, "It's alright I just returned from a mission and thought I'd check on you." She pulled her hand away turning to walk away again and Naruto tried to stop her, "Wait Tsubaki-chan…"

Kiba suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder laughing raucously, "Damn Naruto, who would've guess you were such a ladies man." He was smiling toothily giving Naruto a thumbs up as all the males began to smirks even Sasuke while Teuchi gave him a thumbs up.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled weakly, "Arigatō Kiba, but you aren't exactly helping things."

"Then I'll help you my cute little Naru-kun." Kazehana walked up to Naruto giving him a peck on the cheek. "Why are you ladies getting angry over an Uzumaki heir that's the last known member of his clan?" They looked at her confusingly and Kazehana turned to Tsubaki, "You seem to be very much attached to my little Naru-kun here; may I asked why?"

Tsubaki embarrassingly hung her head, "Honestly, since Mizuki-kun turned down a dark path I've been suffering depression. Then he became a megalomaniac trying to deceive Naru-kun out of hatred. After his treachery, I felt disconnected from the world but Naru-kun found me after the announcement of his clan lineage. He made me smile and laugh for the first time in months and I began yearning for that feeling but also frighten of being betrayed again."

Naruto stood wide eyed lowering his head guilt-ridden, "I never knew you going through such turmoil Tsubaki-chan."

Tsubaki sigh, "I didn't know myself until I heard about your accident. At first, it was just feeling of a friend being hurt. Then I saw how bloody your clothes were and my heart felt like I was going to lose another person I hold dear."

Naruto held her hand softly and she averted her gaze "I would never betray you Tsubaki-chan I promise you."

She turned meeting his cerulean eyes staring at him passionately, "I'll hold you to that Naru-kun."

Kazehana quietly approached the other girls while Naruto and Tsubaki talked whispering, "So why are you smitten with my Naru-kun?"

Ayame blushed whispering, _"Honestly, since I was ten and the cutest five years old told me I was the most beautiful girl in the world. He'd promise to marry me so I've been in love waiting for the day he'd fulfill his promise and make me the happiest woman in the world."_

Kazehana turned to Tenten, "So what's your story?"

Tenten faltered babbling, _"W-W-Well I guess I find him intriguing."_ She smiled nodding approvingly to both girl leaving them to talk amongst themselves.

She slid next to Ino seeing her staring confusingly between Sasuke and Naruto discretely murmured, _"How about you?" _

Ino stiffened, _"What about me?"_

Kazehana gave her an incredulous look, _"Don't act coy with me?"_

Ino nervously twitched looking around, _"I don't know I'm still conflicted about my feelings. I was so sure I wanted Sasuke until a few days ago."_ Kazehana nodded leaving her to contemplate on her feelings.

Kazehana wrapped her arms around Ayame and Tenten whistling to Tsubaki, "Well come with me ladies so we can talk." She then whispered, _"I see no reason to fight over him; I'll explain some things about the Uzumaki clan that would alleviate the tension between us." _She tapped Naruto's shoulder telling him that they were leaving.

Ayame looked back to her father ready to say something but he waved her off smiling "I'll be fine go and settle this controversy over my future son-in-law."

Ayame blushed at the mention of really becoming Naruto's future wife. Naruto created a few kage bunshins with mental instructions as two disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

After a kage bunshin escorted Kazehana, Tsubaki, Ayame and Tenten towards the compound everyone finally sat eating with Naruto sitting next to Sasuke silently. Lunch break finally ended as everyone headed towards the Academy.

**Konoha's Memorial Stone**

Kakashi stood in front of the memorial stone a habitual ritual but now his sensei's son was to be on his along with Uchiha Sasuke which the Sandaime was adamant was not an option he was to lead Squad 7 and personally mentored the 'Last loyal Uchiha'. Kakashi revered as a genius; now he would use his incredible abilities to be the best possible sensei. There would be no wasted time; here was a chance to honor his sensei and train his son to be a splendid shinobi along with his teammates they could be a squad that rivaled the Sannin and the Yondaime would have fought alongside proudly. Kakashi looking forward to it thought _'This should be quite interesting…'_

**At the Academy**

As the students returned to the classroom after lunch; everyone sat in correlation to their new squads. Squad 7 in the left front row as Squad 8 and 10 sat behind them respectively.

Shortly after settling down in their seats, the Jōnin-sensei began to appear one by one. First, a beautiful raven-haired kunoichi enter with black ringed red eyes in a one red arm dress wrapped in bandages from mid-thigh and up tactically. "Squad 8, I'm Yūhi Kurenai come with me." Naruto gasp as he realized she was the kunoichi from the Sandaime's office. Squad 8 waved goodbye to their fellow classmates as they left but Kurenai locked eyes with him briefly smirking when he flinched.

While Squad 8 was getting up from their seats a tall, stocky bearded man with a cigarette in his mouth entered. "Squad 10, I'm Sarutobi Asuma you guys are with me." He then turned to Naruto, "You guys will be waiting a while." He started laughing wholeheartedly as he exited with Squad 10 with them waving their goodbye.

Squad 7 was standing around in the classroom alone. "I got to see our sensei earlier before I caught you guys at Rāmen Ichiraku."

Sasuke raised a brow intrigued by what Naruto might know about their sensei and Sakura asked, "You did? What's he like?"

Naruto smiled genuinely through his mask and Sasuke and Sakura took note of it never seeing him truly smile

"He rescued me once while rummaging through trash looking for food when I was living on the street and gave me this facemask." As he pointed to his mask

Sasuke surprisingly was the one to ask "How old were you and why were you living on the street."

Naruto looked to his teammates and saw the genuine curiosity and concern in their eyes. "I was kicked out the orphanage when I was 4 1/2 years old living on the streets until our sensei; an ANBU agent at the time found me and brought me to the Sandaime. He handed me this facemask to hide my facial feature so that the villagers wouldn't recognize me anymore but the Academy Instructor still knew my name."

Sakura immediately chastise, "Why would you hide from the villagers? What did you do?"

Naruto stood leaning against Iruka's desk with his arms crossed under his chest. He averted his gaze for a while but then turn and eyed them with stone cold seriousness. Sasuke for one could not believe the feeling he felt from Naruto's gaze as a cold chill ran down his spine. He eyed Sakura out the corner of his eye only to see her faring far worse as if she was suffocating under pressure of Naruto's presence.

Naruto sigh rubbing the bridge of his nose "There are things about me that cause people's ignorance to resent me for something that I had no control over. I just can't say right now but I promise one day that I will share my pain."

Sasuke nodded understandingly knowing about keeping one's pain private. Naruto walked over to the window to stare out at the sky then watched as Sasuke walked up beside him also staring out the window into nothingness. "I never really realized this until the truth of your lineage was announced but we are like long lost brothers in loneliness and pain. You more than anyone else in this village can understand me and I understand you now because we are so much alike; except you didn't even get to know your clansmen before their death."

Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke turn to meet his gaze. "I won't lie to you Sasuke at first I hated your guts because so many people throw their affections to you but you just neglected them. I came to see you as a rival to make those that admire you come to admire me until that day we first sparred that's when I saw in your eyes the same look as mines. The same loneliness and pain I felt but also a loathing that I came to recognize from the villagers; at first I was terrified until I realized it wasn't towards me but someone else."

Sasuke nodded, "Yes I also felt and saw it that day; remember when we saw each other later when I sitting on the pier on the lake"

Naruto chuckled, "Another attribute I believe we share is our stubbornness to never give in no matter what."

Sasuke smiled nodding "True but it's what makes me and you different from the rest and possibly the best two; my natural talent and desire to push myself beyond all limits and your limitless growth potential."

Naruto chuckled lightly "We are possibly the best team in terms of growth potential with the potential to surpass the Legendary Sannin especially if Sakura get over being a fan-girl and takes being a kunoichi seriously."

She glared and marched up to him and he held his hands up. "I'm just saying Sakura that if you actually seriously trained to be a kunoichi instead of Sasuke's 'future wife' which isn't happening unless you train because as the last of our clan we'd only want strong beautiful kunoichi or women as wives to produce strong children to carry on our bloodline." Sasuke only nodded approvingly of Naruto's statement; Sakura hung her head thinking 'Did Sasuke just agree with Naruto? Are they becoming friends without me?'

Sasuke and Naruto shared a look; and Sasuke sigh, "That doesn't mean we aren't willing to help you improve Sakura. My clan possessed some of the best genjutsu experts.

Naruto smiled saying, "My clan made some great advances in medical ninjutsu which is how Tsunade-sama became so renowned after learning from her grandmother Mito-sama.

"My sentiments exactly" Squad 7 turned around to see a tall, gravity defying silver haired masked Jōnin leaning against Iruka's desk. "I plan on training you guys to be the best shinobi squad and Squad 7 to ever be assembled." Naruto and Sasuke both smirked and Sakura smiled between them "Well my first impression of you guys…very intriguing, well meet me on the roof for team introductions." disappearing in a swirl of leaves. As Sasuke and Sakura were about to head to the door they felt Naruto's hand on their shoulder with foxy grin on his face as they flickered away.

**The Academy's Rooftop**

The next second they were looking at their sensei leaning against the roof railing. Sasuke asked, "Where did you learn that?"

Naruto stated, "I found the scroll in the shinobi section of the library."

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Well now that we're all together; let's begin introductions; you know your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams."

Sakura asked, "Why don't you go first sensei?"

Kakashi sighed, "Fine, my name is Hatake Kakashi; I like some things...but really don't dislike anything…my hobbies I don't feel like telling you,"

Naruto waved a green and red book in his hands. "These are his hobbies right here." Kakashi nodded with a dreamy expression while Naruto tucked his books away.

Kakashi concluded with his signature eye smile. "My dreams are none of your business."

He pointed to Sakura, "Cherry Blossom"

She glared at him saying, "My name is Haruno Sakura; I like memorization and…" She glanced at Sasuke with pink tinting her cheek. "I dislike Ino-buta, Naruto-baka, and perverts; and my dreams are…" She glanced at Sasuke again giggling causing both her teammates to shake their heads.

Then Naruto suddenly smiled, "Kakashi-sensei, could you introduce her to Anko-san and Kurenai-sensei?" His teammates and Kakashi looked at him curiously and he mouthed "_Fangirl_" Kakashi instantly understood nodding his head and he continue plainly, "They are strong kunoichis and Kurenai-sensei is a genjutsu expert." Sasuke nodded agreeing with his teammate sentiments.

"You're up, Emo King"

Sasuke and Sakura shot Kakashi a glare while Naruto chuckled lightly. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke; I don't really like much but I'm starting to find a few. I don't hate much except anyone that causes those that I care about pain. I don't have many hobbies but I enjoy archery; and my dreams are more of ambitions as I will restore my clan to its former glory and kill a certain man." Naruto raised a brow realizing he'd have to have a talk with him.

"Otouto"

Naruto genuinely eye-smiled, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto; I love my precious people, ramen, and training. I dislike people who can't tell the difference between a scroll and the kunai sealed inside and bullying. My hobbies are gardening, reading, cooking and training; and my dreams are to restore my clan to its former glory, become the Elemental Nations' greatest fūinjutsu and kenjutsu specialist, become the best ANBU to ever don the porcelain mask, and lastly hopefully bring peace to the world." Naruto smiled genuinely shocking his teammates with his extensive goals. Kakashi nodded approvingly and eye smiled knowing he guide his sensei's son to accomplish his dreams.

Kakashi then thought _'Well that was expected and unexpected; I have a fangirl, humanitarian assassin, and a homicidal avenger that has no friends…yet'_.

"Well as I said before you guys are very intriguing; so meet me at Training Ground 3 for survival training tomorrow at 7 in the morning. Oh and you might not want to eat breakfast because you'll just throw it up." Kakashi one-eye smiled flickering away.

Naruto inquired, "Y'all want to come to my place so we can go over possibilities for the test."

Sakura immediately declined, "Baka, stop trying to get between me and Sasuke-kun." She turned to Sasuke, "Do you want to come over my place to prepare for tomorrow Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke turned to walk away but caught Naruto sending him a discrete signal to follow and jumped off the roof. Sasuke and Sakura to rush to the edge seeing Naruto softly land on his feet.

He ran off as Sakura shouted, "Baka, stop trying to be cool like Sasuke-kun." When she turned to talk to Sasuke, she realized she was alone on the roof. Naruto slowly walk towards the Clan District of Konoha with Sasuke joining him as they finally approach the compound gates.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "There's something I need to show you before heading to the main manor; follow me.

**Underground Office**

Within a secret underground office, Sasuke was storm of emotions because of the information Naruto just revealed to him. Sasuke looked by up from the diary and letter, "How long have you known?"

Naruto sigh, "I received the letter from Itachi after the Mizuki Incident but I didn't find out we were god brothers until this weekend when I finally relaxed and look through my mother's possessions."

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair staring at Naruto, "Why didn't you tell me you were train by my brother and cousin?"

Naruto raised a brow, "Oh and face the wrath of the Emo King determined to kill said brother to avenge clan and cousin, I don't think so. Honestly though I didn't know at the time that it was him that was training me and Shisui told me to keep it a secret."

Sasuke nodded understandingly, "So what now?"

Naruto stood up, "Well I know you want to kill Danzō but he's like a rat; cunning and sneaky but I've thought of a few ways to flush him out of the shadows. I just need you to be calm and when the time comes, we both will seek justice for your family and Itachi but not revenge because revenge is very bad Sasuke. It darkens the heart and we have to fill ourselves with the love of those around us in order to remain sane and replace what we've lost. Remember we're like brothers now so I'll always be here for you no matter what."

Sasuke look downtrodden but then smirked nodding his head, "Come on dope let's get ready for tomorrow's test."

Naruto put his arm around Sasuke that he shrugged off halfheartedly pushing him away, "Yea and forgive Itachi, he was probably doing what he thought was best for the village and you although foolishly but he was about our age when he did it." Naruto then led Sasuke towards the Clan Head manor.

**A Few Minutes Later**

They entered the living room seeing Tsubaki sipping tea smiling in a recliner, a smirking Kazehana between both Ayame and Tenten blushing as they greeted them. Naruto hesitantly asked, "Hey guys, how did your little talk go?"

Kazehana cryptically answered with a mischievous smile, "Let's say we've all come to an understanding of our roles in your life." Tsubaki looked away blushing while Ayame and Tenten avoided his gaze with blushes as well; which incited raised brows from both male members of Squad 7.

Naruto asked looking at Ayame and Tenten curiously, "So…no more hostility?"

Ayame apologized first, "I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun for the way I acted earlier but Kazehana-chan explained everything better so I'm fine now."

Tenten added, "I'm sorry as well I honestly don't know what came over me."

At that moment, two kage bunshins came through the front door. Naruto facing them, "Report."

One kage bunshin stepped forward, "Boss, all the accommodations have been prepared as you ordered."

Naruto nodded looking to the other kage bunshin, "Boss, I received the invoice from Rui; I assisted him in restocking and categorizing the armory."

Naruto nodded, "Excellent." He mentally commanded _'take the Yōkai uniforms of Hikari and Yami to my underground office_' and the kage bunshin _**Shunshin**_ away.

The other kage bunshin asked, "What's next boss?"

Naruto thought for a moment then pointed to Kazehana's scrolls by the couch, "Take the scrolls to her room." The kage bunshin grabbed the scrolls leaving to complete the task.

Naruto went to his manor office and returned passing out _**Security Clearance Tags**_ to each person, "I need each of you to channel chakra into these tags to add your chakra signatures to the compound's security barrier." After they each sent chakra into the tags, the seal glowed before vanishing.

Naruto looked to Ayame who seem to still avoid his gaze, "Ayame-chan, I would like for you and Teuchi to move on the compound; if you guys would like."

Ayame smiled brightly, "Arigatō Naruto-kun, I'm sure Tou-san would greatly appreciate it; I'll tell him tonight."

Naruto shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I'll have a kage bunshin retrieve Teuchi; your accommodations have already been prepared." He created a kage bunshin that _**Shunshin**_ to retrieve Teuchi.

He turned to Tenten, "Hey Tenten, you're an orphan too right?" She nodded, "Well how about moving onto the compound and then we're have chances to spar?"

Tenten giggled at all the chances of sparring with Naruto _'Oh my god I feel like a little schoolgirl being near him; come on get it together Tenten, you're a kunoichi'_. She responded, "Arigatō Naruto-kun I would love that." Naruto raised a brow as she quickly covering her mouth at adding the honorific to his name. He smiled saying her name teasingly, "The pleasure is all mines Tenten_-chan_ would you like to stay for dinner?" She flushed nodding.

He turned to his right, "I'd like you to move into my manor Sasuke; I know it must get lonely at the Uchiha compound on the outskirts of Konoha."

Sasuke thought shortly _'I am lonely and we do share a common bond and dreams'_.

Naruto then added, "I have a special personal training chamber that has some interesting features you'd love especially if you want to get strong quickly."

Sasuke nodded shaking Naruto's hand, "I'd appreciate that Naruto; I'll run over and grab a few things before thoroughly packing after our Genin Selection Exam," Then he left to pack a few essentials.

Naruto looked to Tsubaki sighing, "If I offer you a place on the compound will you vanish out of Konoha this time?"

She averted her eyes embarrass before staring into his eyes sincerely, "I-I didn't know how what I was feeling at the time so I did the first thought that came to mind. However I appreciate and accept your offer."

He smiled genuinely creating several kage bunshins as one _**Shunshin**_ away, "Three of you head to Teuchi's house and transfer all the possessions to a house in the civilian district. While the rest of you head to Tenten and Tsubaki's apartments transferring all their possessions to their respective apartment."

**A Few Hours Later**

Naruto, Teuchi, Sasuke along with Tsubaki, Ayame and Tenten were in the living room. Rui entered, "Arigatō Naruto, I appreciate the dinner invitation."

Naruto smiled, "Well I wanted to introduce you to the new residents and have a celebratory dinner."

Everyone was smiling and talking when Kazehana came from the kitchen. "Everyone head to the dining room and Naru-kun; may I have a few servers." He nodded creating a few kage bunshins to handle the table service while everyone headed to the dining room. They ate an extravagant meal prepared by Kazehana in celebration of the compound's new residents. Kage bunshins escorted Tenten and Tsubaki to a smaller manor with Rui leading Teuchi, and Ayame to their residences in the civilian district.

Naruto and Sasuke now sat across from each other with a small table between them. Sasuke asked, "Did you find out any information about what the test is about?"

Naruto smirked, "Yea, it's called the bell test which is a Squad 7 tradition since the time of the Sandaime's squad with the Nidaime as their sensei. The Legendary Sannins had the Sandaime; the Yondaime's squad had Jiraiya-sama, our sensei's squad had the Yondaime as the previous Squad 7. The point of the test is to retrieve two bells from your sensei within the given time limit."

Sasuke smirked "So it's a traditional Squad 7 test but what's the catch you said there's only two bells?"

Naruto laugh, "The tradition is that the Academy's Rookie of the Year, Best Kunoichi and Deadlast would form Squad 7 making it a balance team. The reason the test became a tradition is because they've stay a team even after advancing in rank which usually doesn't happen as Chūnin usually join a specific shinobi department like T&amp;I, Academy or even ANBU. The catch is that only two people can pass with the third being sent back to the Academy."

Sasuke frowned slightly, "So if you didn't pretended to be a dope Squad 7 would've had a different third member?" Naruto brow rose and Sasuke smirked, "Yes, I knew you were hiding your abilities somewhat. How much or why I don't know nor did I care at the time. Now I see it was partially to form a stronger squad."

Naruto nodded, "I knew that if we bout fought for Rookie of the Year we'd never be on the same team and I would get stuck with civilians because another Ino-Cho-Shika and an Aburame, Hyūga, and Inuzuka tracking squad was destined."

Sasuke nodded, "So what's the point? Wait if only two people can pass then how the Sandaime and Sannins' squad pass."

Naruto stayed silent expecting Sasuke to see underneath the underneath before egging him on, "Think about it Sasuke, pretty simple when you really think about it."

Sasuke gave a lighthearted glare before realization flashed over his face, "Teamwork, It's not about the bells at all,"

Naruto nodded, "Exactly the bells are a distraction to turn the team members against each other and it's nearly impossible for a Genin no matter how talented they are to beat a Jōnin singlehandedly."

Naruto and Sasuke then planned strategies that would both complete the task of showing teamwork and retrieve the bells. As they were putting the final pieces together, Kazehana stepped in wearing a slightly see-through lavender nightgown with lavender bra revealing much her ample bosom and lace-trim cheeky panty.

Kazehana whispered in Naruto's ear, "Naru-kun, please come to bed I'm rather cold without your warmth."

She captured his lips in a deep passionate kiss when he lean his head back to look up at her; Sasuke blushed lightly immediately averting his eyes. Since he felt satisfied with their plan, he headed out to his new room. Kazehana released Naruto from the kiss pulling him up the stairs toward his bedroom. He immediately activated the room's _**Privacy Seal**_ as Kazehana pushed him down on the bed slipping her hands into his pants to awaken the 'beast'.

**Later That Night**

Naruto resting with Kazehana curl up to his chest thinking _'I don't have much leadership experience except the knowledge and memories of Ashina-sama but now I need to create alliances that will best benefit the clan in the future. I still need to send out invitations to Iruka-sensei, Miya-chan, and the Harunos.' _He cleared his mind and fell into a comfortable sleep to rest well for his Genin Selection Exam.


	4. Chapter 3: New Arrivials

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Sekirei or any fanfiction stories that provided some inspirational ideas to create this tale. I also would like to thank Roboguy45 for his assistance in the several fūinjutsu and weapons displayed in this story. So please enjoy and provide much sensible constructive criticism.

**ATTENTION:** BETA READER REQUESTED! Looking for beta reader(s) skilled in writing fight scenes, romance, character development, and continuity. If you are or know of anyone that might be interested please contact me.

**ATTENTION:** NO NARU/HINA! Sorry to the fans of that pairing but I am not one neither am I a NARU/SAKU fan but I like that pairing when written from the right standpoint. I will say this Hinata will personality will change or reveal from my perspective LOL. She also will have a VERY unique relationship with Naruto that will only make her stronger.

**AN: **If you do not know Mei Termuī is also has Uzumaki lineage in this story. Thanks to your minimal input, Kurama will be a female and the Shinigami has a daughter who is the Shimegami (Goddess of Death). Its's been voted by a great majority that Naruto will have 7 wives so thanks for those who voted. Please look to vote on the newest poll and If you guys are sick of them sorry but like I've said your input allow me to get off the fence on certain ideas and aspects of the story. When now there are about 3 more beside the new one ranging from choices of wives, who lives that died in canon, and kekkei genkais or unique abilities will gain in this story. As always you can PM me any suggestions for the polls if you do not see a choice you want.

** Chapter 3: New Arrivals **

**Third Training Ground**

Sasuke approached the bridge leading to Training Ground 3 a little before 7 am to await his team's new sensei. Sakura was yawning heavily with unkempt hair not being able to straighten it and her stomach growled badly since she chose not to eat breakfast. Sasuke was a bit better since he was used to getting up early.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked. "That baka hasn't arrived yet and sensei could arrive at any moment."

Sasuke shrugged the question off, as he already knew and set out to lay some traps. When he got back to the stumps an hour later, Naruto suddenly flickered in front of a stump. "Naruto-baka, you're late." Sakura shouted before lightly blushing taking notice of Naruto's new attire showing his toned abs and muscles through his mesh armor.

He had a black hitai-ate on his forehead and facemask. He wore long-sleeved red trim double-layered mesh armor with white bandages around his wrists with _**Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation**_ written in invisible ink underneath an open double-layered mesh armor black track jacket with red collar and wrists with large Uzumaki crest embroidered on the back. He also was wearing black fingerless shinobi gloves with Uzumaki crest engraved metal plates, black ANBU shinobi pants secured by white bandages around his shin, black mid shinobi sandals (His Shippuden sandals). He also had a black shuriken holster on his right thigh over white bandages, large hip pouch, and ninjatō over his right shoulder. New additions to his jacket that he requested Kazehana embroidered last night were three black magatama on each side of his collar and Uzumaki crest patches on both sleeves' shoulder (His patch from his original canon outfit). Another new addition was a tantō he named 'White Fang'.

_Flashback_

_Naruto exited the manor ready to prepare for his Genin Selection Exam. As he exited the compound, he noticed Kakashi leaning against its wall._

"_Aniki, what are you doing here so early!" Naruto said shocked that Kakashi would be at his compound before his team's exam._

"_Hey Naruto, I just wanted to congratulate you on completing the Academy. I wanted to give you a present." He handed him a rectangular box and he was opening it when Kakashi said, "I know you're take great care of it." He __**Shunshin**__ away before Naruto even got a chance to open the box completely._

_When Naruto open the box, he was shocked to see the legendary White Light Chakra Sabre that earned Kakashi's father Hayate Sakumo the name Konoha's White Fang. He looked up but Kakashi was already gone. He whispered to winds "Arigatō Aniki" as tears fell from his eyes running to the armory in order to strap it to his lower back. _

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked not sensing him in the area.

Sasuke mentioned, "He hasn't showed up yet."

Naruto inquired, "Did you guys eat breakfast?"

Sakura immediately yelled at him. "Kakashi-sensei said not to eat Naruto-baka, did you eat?"

Naruto pointed out, "Of course I did, and no Kakashi-sensei suggested not eating breakfast if we didn't want to throw it up." He then pulled out two bentos and handed them towards Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke took his bento saying, "Arigatō"

Sakura gave him a questioning gaze and he informed her, "If you don't eat you won't have energy to perform at your best during the test; what's the point of following orders if they lead to you failing a mission."

Sasuke nodded while Sakura hesitated for a moment before grabbing the other, "Arigatō."

They ate comfortably with Naruto sitting between them against a stump with his eyes closed. Sakura asked, "Who made these bentos, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled enjoying the fact that his teammates were please with their bentos. "I did; I learned how to cook from a few cookbooks to save money and also for survival training."

Sasuke just nodded approvingly digging into his tomato slices after finishing the scramble eggs and white rice wondering how Naruto knew they were his favorite. Sakura also notice that her bento was different from Sasuke. She had a small serving of scrambled eggs, white rice with steam vegetables and a mini serving of Shiratama Anmitsu (mochi, bean jam, agar, and pieces of fresh fruit served in syrup), her favorite. Her cheeks tinted pink considering that Naruto could make her favorite better than her mom whenever she wanted. When they finish Naruto sealed the empty containers back in a storage scroll placing it in his hip pouch; he turned toward the East as he sense Kakashi coming.

Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of them raising a brow at Naruto. "I like the new look Naruto, how did you know where I would appear?" Naruto stated plainly, "I sensed your chakra."

His teammates looked curious at him as Kakashi nodded, "So you're a sensor; how adapt are you?"

Naruto thought for a moment, "Well about 50 km if I concentrate hard enough and 10 km with little effort plus now I can completely suppress my chakra."

Kakashi nodded approvingly, "It's a rarity to find sensors nowadays but it was said that the Uzumaki clan were exceptional sensors."

Naruto chuckled sheepishly rubbing his nape, "Yea, that's why we also made great assassins. Well I wanted to dress more traditional to my clan standards. Also the nurses threw away the 'orange monstrosity' when it got bloody after hurting my head saving Ino. I only bought it solely for personal reasons, which helped in my unique training of stealth, infiltration and sabotage. I did have fun with my final 'prank' I mean test." He suddenly turned deathly serious with eyes as cold as ice while throwing a scroll to Kakashi, "The village's security is abysmal if an Academy student could elude patrols and 'prank' important village structures. The scroll details how I planned and successfully completed my 'tests'."

Kakashi stood shocked at the revelation before him, "So all those pranks were you actually training and taking notes of the weaknesses in the village's security." Naruto nodded as Kakashi pocketed the scroll, "Excellent job Naruto."

Sakura yelled after getting over her confusion, "You're late again, Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi one-eyed smiled, "Ah, but I had to help an old lady with her groceries to the other side of the village."

Sakura narrowed her eyes while Naruto and Sasuke shrugged beginning to stretch, "Sakura, if you must know Sharingan no Kakashi, our sensei will never be on time except for an A-rank mission or a personal summons by Hokage-sama."

Kakashi smiled, "Ah you know me too well otouto." Naruto nodded and he continued, "Ok, this clock is set for noon." Kakashi said as he set an egg timer down showing two bells between his fingers in one hand. "Your task is to get these bells from me before times up."

Sakura said, "Kakashi-sensei, there's only two bells."

Kakashi smiled saying, "Exactly, whoever doesn't get a bell will be tied to a stump while the rest of us eat lunch in front of them. They will also be sent back to the Academy for remedial classes." Sasuke smirked towards Naruto who was silently waiting to get started as Sakura looked at him worriedly. "Come at me with the intent to kill otherwise you'll never get a bell. Ready, Start."

The three disappeared into the forest and Kakashi began accessing their hiding ability. "Sasuke is well hidden for a Genin, while I need to improve on Sakura, and Naruto I can't find him anywhere." He looked around but then saw Naruto still in the same spot.

Kakashi regarded him, "You're an oddball, aren't you?" Kakashi then reprimanded him, "Shinobi must be able to disappear and retreat into the shadows, never seen. You don't seem to understand that, Naruto; I would've thought you learned that from your training."

Naruto retorted, "I did but it's also pointless against a Jōnin that was once in ANBU like Sharingan no Kakashi; beside aren't you trying to access our skill level."

Kakashi reached into his pouch forcing Naruto into a defensive stance but he pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise. "Shinobi Lesson #1: Taijutsu."

Naruto smirked inwardly thinking _'So he trying to make me fluster by seeming to underestimate me; I'll play into it slightly'_.

Naruto yelled in mock anger, "Hey, why are you reading?"

Kakashi not looking up said, "Why? Well I want to know the ending; besides since you're the _Deadlast_, it doesn't matter if I'm reading or not."

Naruto faded away _'What the hell'_ Kakashi thought but suddenly turned to block Naruto's kick to his left. Naruto flipped away as two kage bunshins appeared next to him. They rushed forward as Naruto went for a low sweep forcing Kakashi to jump over as both kage bunshin came down with an axe kick. Kakashi crossed his arms upwards blocking the dual attack as he slid back slightly. He immediately launched shurikens at the kage bunshin ending their existence. Naruto suddenly appeared from below after using _**Hiding like a Mole**_ trying to uppercut Kakashi swatted the punch away. He followed up with a high backward heel kick which he caught but his eye widen when Naruto's twisted his body upside down sending his other leg to kick him in the throat. Kakashi blocked the kick, allowing Naruto to tap the bells for an instant before Kakashi intuitively kneed him in the throat. Naruto fell to the ground coughing out blood frightening Kakashi, "Sorry Naruto, it was…" 'Naruto' dispersed in a puff of smoke. Kakashi eye widen as he realized it was a kage bunshin but before he could compose himself two kage bunshins using **_Hiding like a Mole_** broke the ground nearly grabbed his feet as he jumped in the air to the side.

A voice rang throughout the clearing seemingly from nowhere, "Shinobi Lesson #3: Ninjutsu."

Sasuke immediately performed **_Katon: Grand Fireball _**sending a medium-size fireball toward the Jōnin. Kakashi immediately realized that the kage bunshins were a setup for Sasuke's attack. He **_Kawarimi_** just as the inferno engulfed him leaving behind a burnt log in his place.

Sakura thought, "_Impossible, how could Naruto be so good and even touch a bell and is Sasuke-kun working with him?"_She was beginning to believe she had mistaken him for Sasuke until she saw him send a fireball toward Kakashi. When Kakashi disappeared, she could feel her heart pounding and went searching for Sasuke. Then she spotted Kakashi reading his book leaning against a tree skidding to drop down to avoid detection. She thought_ 'Thank Kami, he didn't see me'_ as Naruto suddenly switched her with a kage bunshin disguised as her. She noticed she was now in the bushes with Naruto and Sasuke watching Kakashi tap 'her'.

Kakashi whispered to 'her', "Sakura, behind you Shinobi Lesson #2: Genjutsu." 'Sakura' turned around as he lifted his hitai-ate from his right eye, "**_Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Techn_**_…._" Suddenly 'Sakura' disperse in a puff of smoke, Kakashi eye widening thinking _'Naruto' _as he realized a kage bunshin switched with her.

In the bushes, Squad 7 hid as Sakura asked, "What's going on?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke nodding and Sasuke left to engage their sensei. "Sakura, think about it if only two people can pass to become Genin. You're smart so you know about the Legendary Sannin or Hokage-sama's teammates of the Konoha Council. Beside we can't defeat a Jōnin individually so he expects us to team up."

Sakura thought for a moment, "What about the bells then?"

Naruto pointed out, "A distraction to make us turn against one another."

Sakura finally understanding nodded, "Ok, so what are we going to do?" Naruto then whispered the plan that he and Sasuke planned the previous night in her ear as her cheeks tinted pink from the closeness.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Naruto and Sakura then found Sasuke buried in the ground, trying to pull himself out. Sakura screamed and Naruto shook his head freeing him, "Harder than it looks isn't it."

He receives only an "Hn" then Sasuke smirked, "I touched a bell too."

Naruto nodded approvingly, "I didn't ever doubt you could." He then whispered receiving a nod from Sasuke, _"Let's get the final act started."_

Naruto stated loudly while Sasuke then subdue her tying her up. "Alright Sakura, neither me nor Sasuke can defeat Kakashi-sensei, so you're the odd man out."

Sakura feigned shocked began squirming trying to get free, "What are you guy's doing?"

Naruto chuckled lightly, "Well Sasuke and I decided that if we couldn't get a bell, we'd use you as a hostage to negotiate for the bells."

Suddenly an angered Kakashi appeared, "You would use your own teammate just to pass the test."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other laughing haughtily, "We don't need her; with me and Naruto's skills we'd be the best Genin team out of our class."

Naruto threaten the tied up Sakura with a kunai, "Come on Kakashi-sensei, no need for anyone to get hurt just hand over the bells."

Kakashi leaked KI yelling, "I'd never teach either of y…" He suddenly felt a light wisp by his hip and looked down to see a stick hit the ground and the bells missing. He looked back up widening his eye as he saw an untied Sakura arms wrapped around Naruto and Sasuke holding a bell in each hand. Suddenly the 'Sakura' in front of Naruto winked at him before dispersing in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi one-eyed smiled, "An impressive plan, you two flustering and distracting me while Sakura snatched the bells and **_Kawarimi_** with a stick."

They nodded, "Well congratulations being the first to ever pass my test so from this day forward we will officially be Squad 7."

The bell rang as they returned towards the stumps to have lunch; as they walked Kakashi spoke, "I'm glad you discovered the true point of the test; In the Shinobi world, those who break the rules and regulations are called trash, but those who don't care about their comrades are worse than trash." They nodded fully understanding his message.

Suddenly Neko appeared, "Uzumaki-sama, the Hokage requests your presence."

Naruto looked asking, "May I bring my team?" Neko just shrugged and **_Shunshin_** away.

**Earlier Near Konoha's Gates**

Honoka and Ringo Ameyuri approached Konoha when suddenly a Tori masked and several masked ANBU appeared, "Ringo Ameyuri, member of Seven Shinobi Swordsman of the Mist, wielder of Kiba and Uzumaki Honoka; we'll escort you directly to the Hokage Tower." Ameyuri and Honoka nodding surrounded by ABNU with weapons pointed at Ameyuri.

Upon reaching the Hokage, the Sandaime greeted them, "Welcome Ameyuri and Honoka to Konoha. Jiraiya notified me of your intent to join the Uzumaki clan in Konoha; I know a certain redhead that will be very excited to meet you."

The Sandaime focusing on the two women before him, "Ringo Ameyuri, where have you been? Word had spread that you had died from some incurable disease a while back."

She smiled mischievously, "Executing would be treasure hunters trying to loot Uzushio while waiting for the civil war in Kiri to end. Jiraiya and Honoka stumbled upon me informing me that the Uzumaki clan was being restored in Konoha."

The Sandaime nodded as he took a drag from his pipe then look at Honoka, "Honoka was it, where are you from?"

Honoka nodded, "Yes, my parents left Uzushio a few years before it's destruction then give birth to me in a small town on the outskirts of Hi no Kuni near Kusa no Kuni border. After their death I began working with some scientist on a summoning project on Summons Island."

The Sandaime puff a few circles of smoke, "Yes, Jiraiya informed me of that little incident." Honoka hung her head shamefully as he continued, "Well, if you would fill out these documents I will gladly make changes to the clan's registry as well as approve your citizenship in Konoha." The Sandaime then asked, "Would y'all like to join Konoha's Shinobi force?"

Ameyuri smiling toothily and Honoka responded, "We would like to meet with the clan head or heir as we have various obligations to him first. We would like to focus on the important duties necessary for stabilizing clan affairs."

The Sandaime nodded understandingly still giving Ameyuri Jōnin- level and Honoka Chūnin-level notations on their file. The Sandaime requested an ANBU ordering, "Please bring Uzumaki Naruto, he is probably finishing his Genin Selection Exam knowing Kakashi."

**Now at the Hokage Tower**

After all reports and paperwork were completed, there was a knock at the door. The Sandaime answered, "Enter."

Squad 7 entered and Naruto stepped forward kneeling, "Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime wave off the decorum, "You may stand Naruto-kun."

He stood as Squad 7 noticed the two women; Naruto cocked his head confusingly, "Who are they?" Honoka, an average sized woman with dark eyes, long red hair with several bangs sticking out a white band on her forehead wore a short white skirt, a purple sleeveless kimono blouse with yellow trimmings held by a traditional obi, and long streaming bows tied to it and mesh armor underneath.

She approached him mesmerized by his cerulean eyes, "Konnichiwa, I'm Uzumaki Honoka and this is Ringo Ameyuri former Seven Shinobi Swordsman of the Mist." She pointed to a relatively short about (4'9") woman with sharp teeth smiling at him toothily. "We came to help you with restoring the clan."

He smiled gently shaking her hand turning to Ameyuri. She had long red hair distinctively tied at both sides to protrude upwards and downwards while the remainder of her hair flowed downwards, black eyes wearing bandages loosely tied around her neck with a loose pinstriped long sleeved shirt with a dark obi around her waist, black pants resembling hakama and striped leg warmers.

He bowed before her, "I'm honor to meet you and glad the rumors of your death were false. Will you help resurrect the Kurai Hogosha (Dark Guardians)?" Ameyuri nodded smiling mischievously.

Sakura questioned, "Kurai Hogosha, what's that?"

Naruto responded, "A clan secret."

Naruto turned back to Honoka and Ameyuri bowing to introduce himself and his team. He thumbed his chest proudly, "I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto; this is Uchiha Sasuke, he now lives in my manor."

Naruto pointed to Sasuke shocking several and the Sandaime asked, "Why did you move to the Uzumaki compound Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Naruto discovered in his mother's journal that we were god brothers and convince me it would be better for team chemistry and training so I accepted." Kakashi smiled knowing their rivalry would be more similar to siblings than ever. The Sandaime nodded knowing the close friendship Kushina and Mikoto had before their deaths.

Sakura was shocked, "G-god brothers?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke nodded with responding, "Yea, seem that our mothers were great friends. They were excited when they found out they were pregnant around same time. They were planning and wishing that Sasuke and me would grow up playing together and eventually be teammates."

The Sandaime smiled, "Yes they were some of the finest kunoichi to grace the village both achieving Jōnin rank. You would've been placed with the Uchiha Matriarch if not for certain circumstances." Naruto just nodded knowing that being the Kyūbi Jinchūriki would make it difficult for any clan to adopt him.

Naruto then continued pointing to Sakura, "This is Haruno Sakura, we just passed our Genin Selection Exam and became Squad 7 under the tutelage of the infamous Sharingan no Kakashi-sensei." He pointed back towards the one-eyed mask Jōnin.

The Sandaime smiled, "Well Kakashi, I don't have to ask you later if your team passed or not, congratulations Squad 7." Squad 7 smiled bowing in appreciation and the Sandaime added, "I need the Uzumaki clan to report back later this evening for a meeting of the clans to properly acclimate the Uzumaki clan with the other clans of Konoha."

Naruto then asked, "May Kakashi-sensei along with the other Genin squads sensei, Higurashi Rui-san, Teuchi, Ayame-chan, Tsubaki-chan, Kazehana-chan, Tenten-chan and Harunos also attend."

This incited several raised brows and the Sandaime nodded while Sakura questioned irritably "Tenten-chan?"

Naruto nodded, "Yea, I've already given her residence as well as Rui, Teuchi, Ayame-chan, Tsubaki-chan, Kazehana-chan, and Sasuke. I was going to make the same offer to Kakashi-sensei and you today."

Kakashi stepped forward ruffling Naruto's hair, "I graciously accept Naruto; it'll be a great opportunity to be close to my cute little otouto."

Naruto swatted his hand away, "It's nothing Aniki since you're one of my precious people." He then looked at Sakura, "I've already sent an invitation to your parents to discuss moving onto the Uzumaki compound?"

Sakura nodded smiling, "I-I'll go let them know about the meeting," She ran out the office joyful she could soon be living close to her crush.

Naruto address the Hokage bowing, "Hokage-sama, we'll take our leave to head to get Honoka and Ameyuri settled so see you later." The Sandaime nodded and smiled taking a puff from his pipe requesting Kakashi stay for the Jōnin-sensei meeting in a few minutes as the remaining occupants exited to head to the Uzumaki compound.

They arrive at the compound entering the Uzumaki Manor and sitting in a chair in the living room was Kazehana. She noticed them, "Naruto-kun, I'm so glad you're home." She jumped from the chair running and pulling him into a passionate kiss wearing nothing but a small lavender tank top showing off her generous bust and skimpy Khaki shorts hugging her plump buttocks snugly.

Suddenly a suffocating amount of KI flowed throughout the manor as Naruto turned towards with the other females seeing Ameyuri glaring furiously at him and Kazehana. Sasuke smirked leaving for his room already knowing his new friend's dilemma.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Oh I forgot that she might be waiting for me."

Ameyuri stepped forward brandishing a blade threateningly out of nowhere asking, **"Mind telling us just who this is, Naruto?"**

Naruto gulped stepping back pointing to the source of Ameyuri's fury, "Well this is Kazehana-chan that I mentioned earlier. I'm providing her sanctuary from Gatō the shipping magnate who trying to force her into a marriage."

Kazehana intertwined her arms around his neck from behind squishing her bosom into his head. "Aw, but you do so much more than just that for me Naruto-kun."

He was incredulously looking back at her like _'woman are you crazy'_ and then sigh, "Look Kazehana-chan and I are intimate partners; as well as there are several other girls of interest."

Kazehana was closely watching Honoka seeing that she just stood by calmly, "I take it you are more familiar with Uzumaki dealings than your fellow clanswoman."

Honoka nodded, "Yes I'm very much aware that we practice polygamy and even if we didn't Naruto-kun being the last known male and head of a prestigious and prodigious clan as ours would be required to mate with several females."

Ameyuri shouted, "What?"

Kazehana smirked, "Glad to see that there'll be one more rational female joining me in explaining things to others."

Naruto clear his throat to gain their attention, "Honoka did you ever receive an Uzumaki tattoo."

Honoka raised a brow, "You know about the Uzumaki tattoo?"

Naruto smiled, "Yes, it was branded into the Clan Head tattoo after I graduated the Academy but that is a story for another time."

Her eyes widen shaking her head, "Since Uzushio was destroyed before my birth my parents told me that only the Clan Head could brand an Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded, "Yes that's true but thankfully I'm now Clan Head so Honoka and Ameyuri follow me; I'll brand you."

Ameyuri stopped him, "I'm not an Uzumaki though."

Naruto smirked running his hand through her hair gently, "So where did you think you got such lovely red hair from like us."

Ameyuri now looked at their hair and her own seeing the similarities, "I always just thought I was unique."

Naruto smiled, "Well you are my beautiful little piranha. It's called being an Uzumaki." She chomped her teeth at him playfully with a blush. They followed him to the ritual room and he branded them. They notice that after Ameyuri was tattooed she glowed brightly as a surge of chakra went through her system. Naruto explained, "Since you weren't pure Uzumaki that surge of chakra was to awaken your latent genes." She nodded understanding that she could truly call herself an Uzumaki now; they returned to the living room where Kazehana sat waiting.

While they sat in the living room, Honoka stated, "I heard the Uzumaki Family Tree portrait was held in the Grand Hall back in Uzushio that showed whose related to whom as well as if they were dead or alive." Naruto nodded pulling out a small replica of said portrait. While scanning through the names he showed them Uzumaki Ashina, the clan head from the time of the Shodaime and his niece Mito. His great granddaughter Kushina and finally Naruto's name in bold aqua blue underneath. Honoka pointed out, "This signifies Naruto-kun as the 7th generation clan head being the great-great grandson of Ashina Uzumaki." She then noticed her connection to the Priestess lineage through her uncle's wife.

After they ate lunch prepared by a kage bunshin, they set out to tour the compound. Naruto informed them of different features of the Uzumaki Estate such as the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple, Ashina's Monument, and Minor Manors. He then showed them around the compounds' Shinobi Housing District, Civilian Housing District. They visited the Clan Mausoleum where they saw a statue of what seemed to be a beautiful woman with rabbit-like horns on her head and three eyes. Behind her were four banners with images and names of four men; Ōtsutsuki Hamura, Hagoromo, Indra and Asura. Next, he showed them the Eternal Fire Memorial surprisingly honoring all the dead clansmen of the Kaguya, Senju, Uchiha, and Uzumaki clans in front of the Grand Hall located in the Main District.

He informed them, "I actually use the **_Uzumaki Compound Restoration Seal_** to structurally modify the compound to match Uzushio's Uzumaki Compound before restructuring the layout to add buildings for the Uzumaki Estate, Shinobi, Civilian, and Main District." After they finished, everyone headed back to the Uzumaki Estate to dress to go to the Hokage Tower to meet and properly introduce themselves to the other clans.

Naruto walking beside Kazehana whispered, _"Can you please come to my room I have a last minute alteration I want made to my clan kimonos?"_ Kazehana seductively smirked nodding

Once everyone was dressed in formal wear, Naruto wore his black battle kimono with mesh armor underneath, red hakama, an aqua blue obi and haori himo, red haori with the official Uzumaki clan insignia on the back, white tabi socks and red setta sandals designed by Kazehana with the new alterations. Naruto proudly lead his entourage towards the tower, as they pass through the village many people kept stopping to stare at the small group of Uzumakis as they stroll through. Naruto had the biggest smile while many were whispering. _"The Uzumaki clan is growing already and the Uchiha is with them."_

**The Hokage Tower**

Once they entered the tower, they were lead to a big meeting hall where the Sandaime, Konoha Council, Elder Danzō also representing the Shimura clan, Clan Heads and their families, and Squad 7,8, and 10 Jōnin-sensei.

Naruto stepped forward bowing to the Sandaime, Konoha Council, Elder Danzō, and Clan Heads stating with a smirk. "Greetings on behalf of the Uzumaki clan, I am Uzumaki Naruto, the 7th generation Clan Head and great-great grandson of Uzumaki Ashina by decree of clan laws."

The Sandaime eyes nearly bulged out, "You're a direct descendant of Ashina-sama?"

Naruto nodded, "Did you know him Hokage-sama?"

The Sandaime shook his head, "No, I only heard and read great and fearsome things about him from Mito-sama and Hashirama-sensei. The Uzumaki Clan Head during the time of the Clan Warring Era who nearly wiped out the Hyūga clan, which were the your rival in comparison to the Senju-Uchiha rivalry. It was reported he just disappeared during the beginning of the First Shinobi World War."

Hiashi stiffened at this remembering history lessons from his grandfather of the Clan Warring Era. Naruto looked at Hiashi expressionless face having both his daughters and Neji with him "Hyūga-san I know our clans haven't gotten along in the past but I would like to rekindle a kinship between us from the time before that incident. I implore you to allow me to create a more efficient humane seal to be used as protection for the Byakugan and end the use of the **_Caged Bird Seal_**." Hinata, Hanabi and Neji along with several other occupants' eyes widen and Hiashi eye twitched. "I know why your clan was once nearly exterminated by my great-great grandfather and empathize that he should have handled it better and know that he regrets his actions at the time."

Hiashi gave him an incredulous look "Enlighten me Uzumaki-san."

Naruto nodded, "When the Hyūga clan came to the Uzumaki clan for help in protecting the Byakugan they stole and warped the **_Uzumaki Prisoner Seal _**creating the abomination, **_Caged Bird Seal_**. As a clan that always puts family above all and priding ourselves on our fūinjutsu abilities; Ashina-sama found it extremely disrespectful to use our knowledge to create such a travesty to be used on family rushing to punish the Hyūga main branch."

Hiashi responded, "Well Uzumaki-san as much as I appreciate the offer I would advise you to stay out of other clan's business if you truly wish to restore your clan peacefully."

Naruto caught everyone by surprise as he laughed darkly drowning the room in KI before calmly declaring, _"_Hyūga-san, I would advise YOU not to take my youth as incompetent to extinguish all those that threaten my clan especially when I have the knowledge and **'POWER'** to destroy them."

Everyone could feel the powerfully pressure directed solely toward the Hyūga Patriarch as the Sandaime quickly shouted, "NARUTO."

Naruto bow sincerely then smirked toward Hiashi, "My apologies Hokage-sama, it seems Hyūga-san caught me in my blind spot."

Hiashi brow rose vaguely questioning, "You don't?"

Naruto answered plainly, "I have great-great grandfather personal journals. As I said before I only wish to eliminate an abomination of my clan's art so if you agree a blood oath could be established then again I could just offer asylum to branch members that wish to have their seal replaced."

Hiashi irritably questioned, "You wouldn't?" Naruto's smirk was all the answer he needed. Hiashi then closed his eyes shortly, "I would need to discuss this matter with the Elders."

Naruto nodded, "I understand you have three months or I send word to the Fire Daimyo and begin accepting branch members but you may send a messenger whenever ready." Hiashi nodded and some in the room were already looking forward to the end result especially Danzō smirking inwardly.

Everyone sat or stood curious of the exchange between the two Clan Heads. Finally, the Sandaime cleared his throat "If we could continue with the Uzumaki clan induction ceremony."

Naruto stood nobly, "First I'd like to state I am enacting the Uzumaki Clan Resurrection Act which clan laws require that I have at least four wives not including the Head Priestess of the priestess bloodline as well as taking on several concubines." Everyone could hear a slight perverted giggle from Kakashi to which Naruto just shook his head but keep a stoic visage "It's because I am the _LAST_ known male clan laws required such extreme measure be taken to ensure enough male offspring are produced to restore the clan." Most of the men had smirks on their faces while a few females not of the Uzumaki clan felt disgusted by such practices.

Tsume laughed raucously making everyone look at her until she settled down, "Pup, you must be a 'True Alpha' male as you made that entire statement with a straight face and passion for your clan that you'd do whatever it takes to restore them."

Naruto smirked nodding at her compliment, "Kami did bless me with a God's stamina."

This cause the Uzumaki clan women and several other females present to blush while Kazehana wrapped around him from behind nodding vehemently. "Thank you Kami for truly blessing us with such a gift."

Tsume stared without blinking before smirking, "I have a daughter that's very much available."

Hana stammered trying to form a sentence and the room erupted in laughter at her. "Ka-Kaa-chan, He's only twelve."

Then Naruto slipped out of Kazehana's hold walking up to her, grasping her hand softly kissing it. He pointed to the curvaceous young woman, "Aw, but my beautiful spring flower; I've already been intimate with Kazehana-chan not to mention I'm interest from Ayame-chan." Now he was pointing to the young ramen chef. "They're both around the same age as you so don't worry I'm accustomed to handling older woman quite well." He had a fox like grin that could melt the ice in any girl's heart.

Kazehana then added, "Hana, I can assure you Naru-kun will take good care of **ALL** your needs." The entire room went silent as everyone look at Hana for a response to find her opening and closing her mouth like a fish with a crimson blush.

Inoichi deciding to have a little fun with his daughter smirked, "I would suggest my daughter as well Naruto-san but you may be too much for her at this time."

Ino blushing yelled, "Daddy."

His wife slapped his arm playfully smirking as well, "Naruto-san, be that as it may; we would love for to have dinner with us as thanks for saving our daughter a month ago."

Naruto smirked, "How about you Ino? Would you _love_ for me to come over for dinner?" Ino blushed intensified shyly avoiding his gaze nodding.

He then turned back to Tsume who was shaking her head at her daughter "Since my daughter seems incapacitated at the moment maybe you could also join us for dinner sometime." This incited laughter throughout the room even the stoic Hyūga Clan Head lips twitched upward spotting his daughter glaring at the Yamanaka heiress _'You really have a way with the ladies just like your father Naruto-san'_ as Naruto chuckled nodding while returning to his entourage. The Sandaime flexed his chakra requesting everyone calm down.

Naruto then introduced his fellow Uzumaki clansmen. "Honoka will become our clan's curator and my personal advisor. Ameyuri is actually an Uzumaki was a former Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist will be one my guardians."

Neko immediately dropped before the Sandaime kneeling, "Hokage-sama may I make a request?" The room went silence as everyone was curious why an ANBU would suddenly appear making a request. The Sandaime nodded waving his hand in approval, "Go ahead."

Neko nodded, "I wish to relinquish my tenure in ANBU and take my rightful place as Uzumaki-sama's personal bodyguard."

Gasp echoed throughout the room and the Sandaime asked, "Are you sure about this Neko?"

Neko replied, "Yes Hokage-sama, it was my family's duty in Uzushio before it's destruction causing my grandparents and father to flee to Konoha."

The Sandaime ordered, "Take off your mask." Neko placed the mask before him

She turned and kneeled head bow before Naruto, "Uzumaki-sama, I protected you many times during your childhood as my duties to Hokage-sama. Now I, Uzuki Yūgao of the Uzuki family of Uzushio vow to protect you with my life until my last breath." Naruto finally seeing her Yūgao's face saw a young woman with straight purple hair reaching her down to her waist, warm brown eyes and a shade of red lipstick.

Then Kazehana moved forward whispering in his ear, _"Naru-kun I have deceive you again as I knew of your heritage __and burden when you first told me your name."_ She then knelt next to Yūgao, "Naruto-sama I, Uzume Kazehana of the Uzume family of Uzushio offer myself to you fully as your personal servant and mistress."

Ayame moved forward from the back kneeling next to Kazehana and Naruto nearly collapsed from shock "Ayame?" as he attempted to pull her up but Honoka held him and glared "Naruto-sama I, Ayame of Konoha offer myself to you fully as your first concubine." Many in the room were stunned and speechless.

Naruto finally regain his composure when reminded by Honoka whispering, _"Naruto-sama, you have to respect their choice or shame them for life. Now complete the Blood Oath to officially recognize their vows and accept their offers."_

Naruto nodded, "I, Uzumaki Naruto, 7th generation Clan Head of the Uzumaki clan." Naruto reach into his haori pulling out an ink brush and a special bottle of blood ink. He then drew the seals for bodyguard and servant on Yūgao and Kazehana's respective right wrist and concubine on Ayame's left hand ring finger. He then bit his thumb and performing the hand seals of _**Uzumaki Blood Oath**_. "Hereby grant you all rights and privileges of your station by the powers bestow upon me as clan head." He sent chakra into each of their seal, "Now stand proudly." After welcoming Yūgao, they exchanged hugs and congratulation.

The clans then started their introduction of clan's Patriarch, Matriarch, and heirs in alphabetically order going from the Aburame, whom he informed he wish for an alliance between their clans to be discuss afterwards; Akimichi, Hyūga, Inuzuka, Kurama, Nara, Sarutobi, Shimura and finally Yamanaka. After meeting with everyone, Ino ask why he had the kanji for the Kyūbi no Yōko stitched on his right sleeve.

Several in the room tense as Naruto looked to the Sandaime asking, "Hokage-sama, am I allowed to tell them?"

The Sandaime waved his hand, "It's your secret to tell Naruto-kun"

Shikamaru asked, "So you have the Kyūbi sealed in you?" He went back to staring at the ceiling after getting a nod from Naruto muttering _"troublesome."_

Naruto smiled_,_"I knew if anyone could figure it out it would be you Shika."

Shikamaru spare him a glance, "I wasn't completely sure until just now but the instructors and older civilians always acted weird around you and the adults wouldn't say why."

Naruto nodded, "My status as the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko is an S-rank secret not to be spoken with penalty of death regardless of status. Which I don't understand because the Jinchūrikis of Kumo receive praise and it's not a secret that Kazekage's youngest son is an unstable host. You should just announce it Hokage-sama so that at least children can understand why their parents warn them and shun me."

The Sandaime nodded when suddenly a boisterous Kiba stuttered out, "You're the K-K-Kyūbi." Which both his mom and sister both bashed him over the head into the ground.

Naruto irritated by Kiba's ignorance asked Kiba, "if you take a kunai and put it in a storage scroll would the storage scroll become a kunai." A remorseful Kiba realizing his mistake hung his head shaking it and mouthed 'no'.

The Aburame clan stood bowing with Shino speaking surprising everyone, "We of the Aburame clan respect and understand that your relationship with the Kyūbi is no different than our clan's symbiotic relationship with our kikaichu bugs."

Naruto nodded loosening his obi then took his haori off and slipped his kimono off his shoulders pulling his mesh armor up pass his stomach, which had all the women blushing at his faintly growing six-pack. He then applied chakra to his stomach making the seal appear. "The Yondaime using two _**Four Symbols Seals**_ an Uzumaki clan sealing formula together created **_Eight Trigrams Sealing Style_**. He left an opening where the two seals meet allowing the Kyūbi's chakra to slowly integrate into my reserves increasing them." After putting his clothes back on, he invited all the clans to attend a clan cookout that weekend so they could celebrate the three new Genin squads and tour the Uzumaki compound. He bowed to the Hokage, Konoha Council, and Clan Heads before departing for the compound with his entourage including the Aburame and Haruno, who had already graciously accepted his offer to move to the compound.

**_Uzumaki Compound_**

Once through the gates before everyone dispersed to their respective homes and Naruto created kage bunshins to escort his Aniki and the Haruno family to their respective residence. He along with the Aburame entered the main manor in the Uzumaki Estate as follow they followed him. Once seated in his office with Honoka offset to his right and Yūgao to his left Naruto chose to address the Aburame head, "Shibi-san, I believe I have a proposition that would be beneficial to both our clans and Konoha."

Shibi questioned, "What exactly do you have in mind Naruto-san?"

Naruto smiled as Kazehana brought in green tea for everyone. He pointed to her, "Well you see Kazehana-chan here is an amazing seamstress. Since your clan is renowned for the best silk throughout the Elemental Nations, I would like a few of your silk beetles with harvesting technique. In exchange, I'll provide hyperbolic growth chambers to reduce your hive growth time."

The Aburame brows rose significantly, "You are telling me that you have a way for hive to grow rapidly."

Naruto nodded, "Yes, I've created hyperbolic growth chambers where time passes 365 times faster than in the real world."

If the Aburame did not wear glasses, Naruto would have seen their eyes bulge out of their sockets as the Matriarch gasp. Shibi adjusted his glasses, "If you can truly provide such knowledge then we would be more than happy to provide you with a whole silk beetle hive with harvesting technique." Naruto nodded retrieving a large scroll from his office storage room. "I've included ten hive chambers that only need you to charge chakra once daily. Each chamber has the capacity for up to a million beetles, which once maximize will no longer charge."

Shibi nodded, "Naruto-san, on behalf of the Aburame clan I graciously accept your proposal; I will personally bring the hive and teach Kazehana the harvesting technique." The two clan heads shook hands and bow before the Aburame left for their compound.

Honoka smiled approvingly, "That was good for your first alliance Naruto-kun but you need to learn better negotiation tactics; you gave them a considerable benefit for one little silk beetle hive and harvesting technique."

Naruto shrugged, "I really only did it for the harvesting technique because I have a few kage bunshins retrieving the reclusive rare silk metal beetles for a few hyperbolic growth chambers. We will have an unlimited supply of silk metal and Aburame silk for clothing and ninja wire to sell and stock our armory."

Neko smiled, "Naruto-sama, you're a shrewd one." He smiled appreciatively of her approval.

Kazehana smiled nodding approvingly as he gestured towards her, "Kazehana-chan, please retrieve Sasuke; we need to discuss a few things privately."

**Late Night**

Naruto was standing on a small bridge overlooking a pond of koi fish. When Honoka approach him, "Naruto-sama, why are you out here so late?"

Naruto looked to her and then the stars, "Do you feel that a Clan Head must be willing to do _anything_ to strengthen his clan?"

She thought for a moment, "Well if what he or she must do is in the interest of protecting their clan than yes."

Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eye before at the fish below, "What about wanting to gain power to protect and strengthen one's clan?"

She could feel that his mind troubling but what she did not know. "What powers do want exactly Naruto-sama?"

He sigh, "I don't know I just look at the world and I see and hear of so many clans being wiped out and wish to ensure that what happened to Uzushio never happens to the Uzumaki again."

Honoka smiled lightly stepped close to him, "I can feel great warmth from you Naruto-sama and that warmth tells me that you will become the greatest Clan Head in Uzumaki history." She leaned in pulling his mask down kissing his lips softly.

He stood wide eye with a smile, "H-Honoka-chan?"

Honoka giggled a little, "Just because I chose not to show my feelings towards you doesn't mean I don't have them." She rested against him her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

He looked to stars smiling, "Arigatō Honoka-chan, I appreciate that because I felt like I need to darken my heart to ensure I accomplish the goals I have for our clan."

Honoka smiled, "They say the end doesn't justify the means but yet the sacrifice of one is worth it to save hundreds or thousands. I just know that so long you don't lose who you are as a person then whatever actions you take will be forgiven by those that truly love you."

He lifted her head looking deep into her eyes as the smirks matched and kissed her. He held her cheek softly running a hand through her hair. They finally broke to gasp for oxygen as neither wanted to relent the pleasure of the other's lips.

**Underground Office**

Naruto sat at his desk with his chin resting on his hands. He was looking at four vials of DNA liquid. He was serious when he asked Honoka if a Clan Head had to anything to ensure the protection of his clan. Now before him lie not only the catalyst for beginning one of his many goals but obtaining power only a few could only dream of. He sealed the contents in a special blood storage scroll sealing it into a seal storage seal underneath his desk. He walked out and headed back to his manor to get some needed rest as he had his team's first official meeting and possibly mission tomorrow.

He walked into his room not surprised to see Kazehana in his bed and stripped down to his boxers before sliding in beside her. She turned pulling him into her body and kissed his cheek. "Oyasumi Naru-kun."

He smiled putting his hands over hers, "Oyasumi Kazehana-chan."


	5. Chapter 4: Clash of Clans

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Sekirei or any fanfiction stories that provided some inspirational ideas to create this tale. I also would like to thank roboguy45 and marquis shax for their assistance in bouncing interesting ideas off me. So please enjoy and provide as much sensible constructive criticism as possible.

**ATTENTION:** BETA READER REQUESTED! I'm looking for beta reader(s) skilled in writing fight scenes, romance, character development, and continuity. If you are or know of anyone that might be interested please contact me.

**AN:** Both Uzumaki Mito and Senju Tōka will be added to the story and thanks to all those who voted. I have decided on some of Naruto's wives being Shizuka, Hanabi, Kurotsuchi, Temari, Ino. There will be a few females that will not be his wife or concubine but might become intimate with him temporarily. I would like comments on rather Naruto should be limited on the number of concubines he should have. I have several females in mind to join and even with my limit of ten you'd be satisfied with the selection. One of which I believe I've never read him paired with and only read one story that she was featured in. I feel she probably the most underrated character when it comes to beauty. Please check out the poll on possibly kekkei genkais and ninjutsu Naruto will gain or learn.

**AN:** Here's the official list of Ashura's descendants that will appear in this story. Senju Tsunade (50), Haruno Kizashi (38), Sāra (32), Uzumaki Nagato(32), Sasori (32), Miroku (30), Termuī Mei (28), Senju Tōka (27/stasis), Fūka (27),Uzumaki Kushina (24/stasis), Uzumaki Mito (24/resurrected), Uzumaki Honoka (21), Kakuyoku Fubuki (20), Ringo Ameyuri (19), Temari (15), Kankurō (14), Karui (14), Tayuya (14), Uzumaki Karin (13), Amaru (12), Gaara (12), Uzumaki Naruto (12), Haruno Sakura (12), Shion (12).

**Chapter 4: Clash of Clans**

**The Next Morning**

Squad 7 was standing at the entrance to the Underground Training Grounds or U.T.G.; they enter the Hi no Kuni sector and marvel at the 10 sq. km span of land with trees, waterfall, lake and clearings. Kakashi lead them to one of the clearings he had surveyed the night before to have their first official team meeting.

"So Squad 7 I'd like to welcome you to Boot Camp Phase One," receiving raised brows from the three Genins "As of today you will report to this room at 0700 for the rest of the week but in the afternoon we will perform a few D-rank missions." Squad 7 nodded in understanding "Now today I will provide you with a plan for the week; first I want you to send chakra into these." He handed them chakra paper; Sasuke sent chakra to his paper and it wrinkled, "Seems you have a lightning affinity like me Sasuke." Sakura sent chakra to her paper and it turned to dirt before crumbling, "Earth affinity for Sakura."

Naruto waved off the paper, "I already know my affinity Kakashi-sensei, its wind which I've already mastered but I've completed the first stage for fire, earth, and water and I was working on lightning but decided to focus on honing and mastering my jutsu repertoire especially the basics towards the end of our month break."

His teammates' eyes bulged and Kakashi cleared his throat, "Well I figure that you knew but I didn't expect you be far ahead your teammates. You can harness your lightning affinity along with Sasuke." Naruto nodded, "Also provide Sakura with pointers but since she has excellent chakra control it'll be relatively easy for her." He nodded again in agreement, "Next is specialties, Sasuke I figure that Ninjutsu would be great for but is there any other shinobi art to wish to master?"

Sasuke rubbed his nonexistent chin hair thoughtfully, "I guess I'd like to get into kenjutsu"

Kakashi nodded, "That is really my area of expertise but I know the village's best kenjutsu practitioner so I'll see if I can get him to assist in your training." He clapped rubbing his hands together, "Alright Sakura you are our support which every great team needs. I think with your potentially to have extraordinary chakra control that genjutsu and iryō ninjutsu would be the best specialties for you." She nodded happily while Kakashi continued, "Naruto I know you've already stated during team introduction that you wanted to focus on fūinjutsu and kenjutsu which aren't my areas of expertise so I'll help you expand on your tracking and sensory skills." Naruto nodded understandably, "Now I can customize a one month training plan for y'all; I'll provide some Raiton jutsus for Sasuke and Doton for Sakura while giving you one of each element Naruto." Naruto nodded pulling out two scrolls tossing one to Sasuke and the other to Sakura.

Naruto smirked, "I've already had a clone customize the Uzumaki Genin Training Scroll the night before our Genin Selection Exam."

Kakashi smiled approvingly, "Excellent job Naruto thinking of your teammates ahead of time."

Naruto smiled genuinely, "Of course Kakashi-sensei I meant it when I said we could become as great as the Sannins and possibly surpass them. This is why I suggest you get Sakura all available books on iryō ninjutsu and genjutsu not only to round out our team but also to make her an individual force to be reckon with like Tsunade-sama."

Kakashi chuckled pulling out two scrolls tossing them to Sakura, "Way ahead of you Naruto." Kakashi turned to Sasuke, "I will be training you more hands on then your teammates due to the Sharingan once you awaken it."

Naruto inquired, "Kakashi-sensei couldn't put him under a genjutsu that would initiate the same condition as a battle for life or death. I figure that he could awaken it under a controlled environment rather than on the battlefield in a dire situation."

Kakashi tapped his chin with his index finger, "Hmm, you make a valid point. Well Sasuke do want me to see if I can awaken your Sharingan?" He nodded smirking thinking he could possibly gain the Sharingan sooner. "Well you can go ahead and open your training scrolls Naruto created and get started."

Naruto stopped everyone handing them several seals, "These are clothing seals I created that repairs any damage and cleans your outfit just put them on each article of clothing. When you need to repair or clean them hold the ram seal while channeling chakra into them." His fellow Squad 7 stared at the seal in awe.

"Naruto, this would be highly useful to the masses you should sell it in the shinobi and civilian clothing stores."

Naruto nodded, "I have kage bunshins mass producing seals now for a secret persona debut as Konoha's new seal master until I'm ready to reveal my fūinjutsu prowess."

Kakashi rubbed his chin, "You're right the element of surprise would greatly be in our favor while exhibiting multiple seal masters."

Naruto then snapped his fingers remembering something, "Kakashi-sensei will I be allowed to send a kage bunshin to Honoka as she is training me further in clan procedures and etiquette." Kakashi nodded, "I don't see any issue with that since you will still physically be here."

Naruto smiled creating a kage bunshin, "Arigatō Kakashi-sensei"

Sasuke and Sakura open their scrolls beginning to read the first stage with the same thought 'This is sadistic' looking over to Naruto as he was performing dynamic stretching exercises.

**Friday Evening**

Squad 7 was now standing before the Hokage at the Mission Assignment Desk ready reporting back from their day of D-rank mission. Naruto had suggested that if Squad 7 could complete 15 D-rank missions by week's end then they would never have to do them again after their first mission of retrieving Tora. The Hokage had agreed with the suggestion and so Squad 7 had been requesting 3 missions a day and with Naruto's clones completed their task quickly. The Sandaime smiled while looking at was considered the best rookie squad. He could see that they had already changed in their outfits except Naruto. Sasuke now wore black short sleeve shirt with high collar and Uchiha crest on the back, black ANBU shinobi pants with white bandages wrapped around his arms, black sandals and katana strapped to his back. Sakura seemed to have the biggest changes as she cut her hair and wore it in a short ponytail. She had also changes her outfit wearing a red cloth hitai-ate, double-layered short sleeve mesh armor underneath a red sleeveless zippered shirt with a white circle on the back with black gloves, black low-heel calf-high boots, black shorts with shuriken holster above white bandages on right thigh underneath a short black apron skirt, black elbow protectors armed with a tantō above her medical pouch.

Squad stood at attention as Kakashi stepped forward, "Squad 7 reporting back from D-rank gardening mission Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime nodded, "Yes, Arigatō Squad 7 seems that you well on your way of accomplishing your mission goal.

They all bow and Naruto said, "Of course Hokage-sama I never go back on my word that's my nindo 'ttayo." Sasuke and Sakura were nodding next to him approvingly.

The Sandaime took a few puff of his pipe smiling, "I see," he looked towards Kakashi. "Do you think they are ready?"

Kakashi nodded in typical lazy stance running a hand through his gravity-defying hair, "Well I plan a survival training trip to the _forest_ that will definitely prepare them."

The Sandaime smiled nodding understanding the hidden meaning behind his words, "Well Squad 7 as you have completed 12 D-rank missions successfully and with great efficiency I may add. I see no reason in not granting you an exemption so take the rest of the week off and prepare for a C-rank next Friday."

Squad 7 bow saying, "Arigatō Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime wave them off dismissing them for the week. As Squad 7 left the Shinobi Academy they had smiles with Sasuke smirking.

Kakashi turned to them after exiting, "Take the rest of the week off from training if you want and prepare yourselves for survival training next week." He then used a _**Leaf Shunshin**_ disappearing in a swirl of leaves leaving them at the entrance.

Sakura waved to them running away, "See you guys later I'm heading to visit Ino"

Her teammates just waved back heading towards the compound. While walking through the village leisurely to Rāmen Ichiraku they saw passed by Team 8 and 9 with Tenten joining them as her Jōnin-sensei dismissed them.

Tenten wrapped an arm around Naruto smiling mischievously, "So when are we going to spar again Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled, "Well I have the rest of the week off so if you want you can meet me in the Uzumaki Estate's training ground. Please try to stay strictly to kenjutsu this time. I don't need half my clothes blown off"

Tenten nodded, "I said I was sorry it was an accident. So where you guys headed?"

Naruto smirked, "Sure it was Tenten-chan and you just had to _console _me afterwards. I told you if you wanted to get me half naked and sweating we didn't have to spar." Tenten turned bright red as Sasuke smirked at his god brother's antics. "We're headed to Rāmen Ichiraku for a bite."

Tenten waved them off saying she need a shower from her recent mission and would see them around. They continued their walk entering the ramen stand taking their seats at the counter.

Teuchi turned towards them, "So what'd it be today fellas?"

Naruto ordered first, "Naruto-size Beef and shrimp with vegetables miso soup."

Sasuke shook his head ordering, "Medium shrimp and vegetables with extra tomatoes please."

Teuchi nodded and started making their order while engaged in conversation when suddenly a figure jumped on Naruto's back.

"Naruto-kun" the figure squealed

Naruto looked over his shoulder seeing Miya hanging off him smiling joyfully while Kazehana and Yūgao entered.

Yūgao bow, "Sorry Naruto-sama."

He waved her off, "It's ok Yūgao." He looked at Kazehana, "Hey Kazehana-chan I see Miya finally arrived."

She nodded smiling, "Yes Naru-kun and she couldn't wait to find you."

He pulled Miya off his shoulder standing to face her which causing her blush looking away shyly. "So Miya-chan, did your parents agree to my proposition?"

Miya nodded smiling brightly, "Yes I was so glad when nii-chan came telling my parents that the Uzumaki clan wanted to hire some of their staff to open a café in Konoha and the clan head wanted me as his personal chef."

Naruto raised a brow looking towards Kazehana, "Nii-chan?"

Kazehana smiled nodding, "Well we're distant cousins from my mother side of the family. My father's family had escaped Uzushio and settled in Yuki no Kuni before a coup d'état forced both our families to move to Shukuba Town.

Naruto nodded, "Oh ok well I guess then she will join you as part of the Uzume family. Have you settled in the manor yet Miya-chan?"

Miya still blushing nodded, "Yes I arrived late morning but heard you were busy on missions."

Teuchi interrupted putting Naruto and Sasuke's order on the counter. So he returned to his seat while group of ladies order. They had a pleasant conservation while eating and then headed to the compound. Naruto ran ahead of them saying he needed to get ready for his date with Ayame and he'd catch up with them another time.

**Civilian Housing District**

Naruto standing before Teuchi and Ayame's residence in black pants, a white button-up with the neck open and sleeves folded with a pair of black canvas shoes and black facemask. He knocked on the door and Teuchi answered, "Oh hello Naruto why don't you come in Ayame will be ready soon."

Naruto smiled nodding, "Arigatō Teuchi, how are you doing this evening."

Teuchi patted him on the shoulder roughly, "I'm fine Naruto just got home from closing the shop early. Today is a very special day for my little girl."

Naruto looked at incredulously rubbing his right shoulder, "Yea, this is my real date too so I'm excited too."

Teuchi nodded cracking his knuckles, "You do know what will happen if she doesn't return with her purity in tack?"

Naruto gulped and nodded dumbly as Ayame came from her bedroom. "DAD"

Teuchi and Naruto both turned to see Ayame dressed in a midnight blue cashmere sweater dress that hugged her figure perfectly and had V-neck cut showing a subtle amount of cleavage. She also had pearl studs and necklace with a white gold bracelet with a fox, Uzumaki swirl and bowl with chopsticks charms that Naruto had given her earlier in the week.

Naruto stood with his jaw practically lying on the floor as Ayame stepped before him closed it with delicate index finger under his chin. "Do you like what you see?"

Naruto still stunned by Ayame's outfit just smiled nodding subconsciously before Teuchi grabbed his shoulder tightly. "Remember our talk Naruto."

Naruto immediately turned to Teuchi, "Yes sir" He turned back to a smiling Ayame with his arm extended for her to grab. "Come Ayame-chan we should leave before Teuchi decides to castrate me for good measure."

She giggled nodding while looping her arm with Naruto and leaning on him, "Yes let's go."

They began walking leisurely towards the compound exist when Ayame asked, "So where are going Naruto."

Naruto looked into her eyes causing a slight blush to appearing stating, "I thought a simple date at my favorite place in the entire village would be nice."

Ayame took her head off his shoulder looking at him incredulously, "You want to go to Rāmen Ichiraku?"

Naruto chuckled lightly finally turning to face Ayame and pulling her close to his body. "Of course not Ayame-chan it's my most serene place in the village and I would like to share it with my first girlfriend."

Ayame began blushing vehemently when she felt Naruto pull her into his body with his hand at her lower back. She smiled when Naruto explained they headed to a special secret location that provided him tranquility in the village. Suddenly she felt a rush of air and when she looked around she realize that they could see the entire village.

She looked to Naruto, "Where are we?

Naruto stood behind leaning his over her shoulder and pointed out to the village. "This is the place that has the best view of the entire village, The Hokage Mountain and we're on my favorite spot the Yondaime's head." He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek "So I hope you like the dinner I prepared I thought since they was a full moon out that we'd have dinner here."

She looked around seeing a clone had laid out a blanket with their dinner between the spike locks of the Yondaime's head. Naruto took her hand and lead her to the blanket as they sat down next to each other. They had simple dinner under the moonlight talking and laughing about the missions or chores as he referred to them that Squad 7 had undertaken. He also mentioned some his plans for the future of his clan and how he wanted her opinion and perspective on the different ideas he had. She told him that she was happy and grateful that he expressed himself so freely with her telling her some of his secret plans but provide insight into some situations hopefully helping him make his final decision easier. When they finished their meal and everything was put away they laid on the blanket staring at the stars with Ayame laying into his right side.

She whispered into his ear, "I want to thank you for this lovely date Naruto-kun. You've made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world."

He looked at her, "I wanted to make this a special night for you since you were the first girl to ever really pay me any attention although I didn't really realize it until recently."

He then kissed her which she returned as their lips locked and tongues fought for dominance. Ayame began moaning when he got over her kissing down her neck to her collarbone making his way to the other side of her neck before stopping.

She looked up into his eyes which the moonlight reflected and made them look like the sea at night. "What's wrong Naruto?"

He looked to the side as if ashamed, "I don't want Teuchi to be mad at me. Let's go back I promise to take you out again."

As he went to pull away he was pulled into another kiss as Ayame put all her emotions into it before releasing it. "Naruto I'm an adult and can decide for myself what I want when I want it. My father has no control over my love life."

Naruto nodded, "Ok, but not here tonight it's getting cold." He picked her up bridal style as he stood up giving her kiss. "We'll finish what we started another I promise." He performed a _**Shunshin**_ back to her front door standing her up. "Oyasumi Ayame-chan" He gave her one last kiss before leaving for the Uzumaki Estate.

**Underground Office**

Naruto was now sitting in his office with Yami standing before him in his all-black Yōkai uniform complete with black porcelain mask.

Naruto was looking over a scroll before he glanced through the other scroll. He looked up from his desk, "Were there any complications in your mission"

Yami took a thinking pose, "Well I don't know if it could be counted as a complication boss since it's one of our standing objectives."

Naruto brow rose, "Well give your mission report."

Yami slightly bow standing at attention, "Well it went like this…"

_Flashback_

_Yami was standing in the secret chamber of Yōkai's Hi no Kuni hideout looking reading his mission for the night. The message immediately disappeared shortly after appearing when he sent chakra sent into the message note for new messages. He prepared for his mission and headed towards Konoha's Clan District. Once over the walls leaping tree to tree he immediately stopped and smiled as he saw Teuchi let Naruto in. Then he frowned as he felt two other signatures in the area and leaped to the position. _

_Two Root agents were currently watching the Uzumaki compound as Danzō requested._

_The first root agent spoke "Do you think the target will listen to Danzō-sama's offer?" _

_The second agent shrugged his shoulder, "I don't really care or know what Danzō-sama sees in him but I will accomplish my mission even if it means death."_

_A voice interrupted their conversation, "Is that right?"_

_They looked around and saw only the darkness of the forest unable to pinpoint the origin of the voice. The second agent spoke, "Who's there? Show yourself immediately."_

_Laughter echoed around the Root agent, "Yami is here to claim your souls personally." _

_Suddenly the first Root agent was knocked away slamming in the ground before two senbons flew into his neck. The first jumped to another branch in a defensive stance looking all around the trees for their assailant unable to find anyone. "What the hell do you want?" The second Root agent angrily shouted_

_Yami suddenly appeared before him, "Ah a Root agent with emotions now that is interesting." _

_The second Root agent immediately swung his tip-less tantō at Yami which he smack away with the metal plate of his left glove while his right hand's index and middle finger furiously hit the Root agent joints and then a pressure point in the neck. The second Root agent crumbled and last thing he saw was a black mask with a wicked smile along with two long teeth reminiscent of the pictures of the Shinigami he'd seen before losing consciousness. Yami grabbed him and jumped down to the first agent putting up a temporary barrier as he got to work before Danzō's seal from their tongue and hidden suicide capsules. He placed a __**Prisoner Seal**__ on both before making a kage bunshin to take them to the clan's secret prison. _

_Afterwards he began his trek back to his original mission and was now standing on a tree overlooking the Hyūga compound. Naruto had requested he copy the Cage Bird Seal and Main House jutsu scroll. He reactivated his dōjutsu seal and performed the __**Transparency Escape**__ while completely suppressing his chakra. He leaped into the compound headed towards the Main House but stopped momentarily on the roof when he noticed an interesting site. _

_Hyūga Hanabi had been in the courtyard the last few hours taking out her frustration on the training stump. She had been thinking about how her sister wasted her time chasing and spying on that stupid Uzumaki from her class. Seriously she didn't understand what her sister saw him sure he pretty eyes and a mysterious aura around him especially with that facemask but enough to become infatuated with him. She was currently imagining him as the stump viciously hitting his chakra points and then seemed to turn her focus to castrating him with the __**Juken**_ _smiling wickedly._

_Yami seemed to notice her sudden wicked smile as she continue to strike low on the training stump repeatedly cringing slightly praying for the poor soul that she was imagining. He then refocused on the mission leaping down quietly and stealthily made his way through the house. He went around a corner and spotted Hiashi leaving his office and sealing the door before walking in the opposite direction. He walked towards the door and placing a __**Temporary Bypass Seal**_ _before quickly entering the room making several kage bunshins to search thoroughly as he only had 30 seconds before the seal dissipated. Suddenly a kage bunshin puff out and he went to the location dispersing the remaining clones. He looked at the safe carefully and disarmed the alarm seal and bypassed the blood seal opening the safe. He took the scrolls leaving a letter with Neji's name on it. He performed a special __**Copy Technique**__ that secretaries use and place the two original scrolls back in the safe resetting the alarm._

_He now stood in the shadow of a hallway corner slowing his breathing at his haste escape after slipping back out the door at the last second as he felt Hiashi signature returning toward the office. He watch as Hiashi unsealed the door and enter back in his office. He shook his head as he almost partially failed his mission of leaving absolute no suspicion that anything occurred. As made his back toward the courtyard to make his final escape when he noticed Hanabi scowling and Hinata with a sad expression returning to the house. He just shrugged his before a mischievous smile came to his face. He silently created two kage bunshins that slipped behind them and followed. He made his way back to the rooftop when he suddenly heard the screams of both Hyūga heiresses and gained the memories of his clones slipping into their rooms leaning against the wall until they exited the bathroom in their nightgowns. Both kage bunshins got behind them right before they could slide into bed slapping their ass while groping their breast; the kage bunshin in Hinata's realize that she was only slightly smaller than Kazehana before silently dispersing as screams echoed throughout the house. Both girls were found with huge blushes on their faces after being sexual assaulted by what they claim was a ghost. A few of the branch Hyūgas that were beside Hiashi hide their smile and amusement at the girls' story of the incident. _

Naruto was laughing loudly at Yami's telling of his prank on the Hyūga heiresses. "You realize they will be afraid to sleep for week." Yami just shrugged awaiting his next objective. "Well great job nonetheless now I can critique the seal and remove the harmful aspects without removing the seal itself. This second scroll will allow me to devise a way to manipulate Hyūga techniques without the Byakugan as well as have a way to teach any branch Hyūgas I retain if Hiashi doesn't make the deadline."

Yami nodded, "Do you have a new objective or do I just return to my previous standing infiltration and reconnaissance mission."

Naruto leaned back in his chair, "No, return to finding secret bases throughout the Elemental Nations I'm sure Orochimaru and Akatsuki have several. Remember to seal all valuable and interesting possessions and destroy the base completely."

Yami bowed, "Yes sir" His kage bunshin then dispersed leaving no trace he was ever in Konoha.

**The Next Morning**

Two figures stood at opposite ends of a training ground breathing heavily as sweat pour down their faces. One figure stood with feminine figure her in what appeared to be a strapless bra of her shredded pink qipao-style blouse and dark green pants with several cuts

Naruto exclaimed between breaths, "Ah Tenten-chan I think I'm loving your new outfit more and more." He standing shirtless as several cuts that were healing in his black ANBU-style shinobi pant shredded into short.

Tenten smiled breathing heavily, "Well it doesn't beat the show you decided to give me mid battle when you went shirtless."

Naruto laugh, "I had to distract you somehow or else I would have been castrated for what I did to your blouse."

Tenten looked down at her blouse and frowned, "You owe me for this to I had it special ordered when I became a Genin this was my last one."

Naruto nodded, "Ok that it for today. I need to prepare for the pool party but your team was invited also since you're a member of my clan and Neji belongs to the Hyūga clan."

Tenten smiled, "Yes I still need to go pick out a swimsuit."

Naruto grabbed his clothes as they proceeded to their manors, "You should ask Kazehana maybe she has something you'd like."

**Several Hours Later**

There were several kage bunshins seen throughout the compound as a few set a buffet style table for guest and two were cooking up steaks, lobsters, burger and hotdogs inside an outdoor kitchen an open section for serving alcohol. At the gate two kage bunshins stood guard the open gates welcoming the arrival of guests while a line of kage bunshins stood prepared to escort them towards the compound's lake. The kage bunshins noted the Jōnin sensei Kurenai and Asuma arriving suddenly at the same time from opposite directions.

The kage bunshins to the left, "Welcome Asuma and Kurenai-sensei please step in and we're close the gates to begin festivities."

Kurenai surprised, "Wait everyone is here already?"

A kage bunshin nodded, "Well Ino spent the night at the Haruno residence and her parents arrived with the rest of the Ino-Shika-Chō families about 15 minutes ago. Surprisingly the Hyūgas were the first to arrive along with Neji and a Branch family servant named Natsu. Then the Aburame and Inuzuka with Tsume yelling something about finding the boss immediately after realizing we were just clones." The kage bunshins chuckled lightly remembering a flustered Hana following with Kiba scowling. "Gai-sensei and his mini clone arrived afterwards shouting about Youthfulness and finding Kakashi for a dual."

Asuma just laughed, "Come on Kurenai lets head to the pool before the Akimichi eat all the food." The gates were closed immediately afterwards as the kage bunshins disperse while one escorted them towards the lake.

Once they arrived at the half mile wide lake towards the outskirts of the compound the clone dispersed. They saw several small tables with the different clans seated and a table labelled Jōnin-sensei and headed towards it. Several kage bunshins seem to be taking orders for food and serving orders to the different tables.

Tsume was the first to state her irritation, "Where is our gracious Host that has put together this wonderful event."

At a small rectangular table in front of the others labelled Uzumaki were Sasuke, Honoka, Ameyuri, Tenten and Tsubaki with an empty chair between Sasuke and Honoka. Sasuke just shrugged with a smirk on his face knowing his god brother appearance would stun everyone. Honoka tried to calm her "Tsume-san please try to be patient Naruto-sama wish should be here any moment." As she sat back down a kage bunshin came forward unrolling a scroll and charging it with chakra suddenly out of the smoke a redhead don in a red battle kimono with mesh armor underneath, black hakama and haori with Uzumaki insignia on the back, an aqua blue obi and haori himo, white tabi socks and black setta sandals. Naruto looked at his assemble guest with a smirk as he walked to his seat waving to everyone "Yo"

The Sandaime smiled sitting at his table designated for Honorable Guest along with his teammates and Elder Danzō. He puff a few smoke before asking the question on everyone's mind. "Naruto did your kage bunshin just reverse summon you here?"

Naruto looked to the Sandaime, "Yes it's a summoning scroll I created where I or my kage bunshin can summon any Uzumaki if the alert seal I implemented in our clan tattoo is signaled."

Everyone was amaze by the development of such a technique and its possibilities. Hiashi voice his interest, "Naruto-san is it possible that you could create a similar affect for another clan or any shinobi?"

Naruto lean back in his chair rubbing his chin with his index finger, "Well it's not impossible but as it would be very time consuming to not only create a seal for the clan based on their Insignia or shinobi squadrons and then the summoning scroll I would rather not undertake such a project as the cost would be astronomical."

Naruto then stood from his seat and cleared his throat gaining the attention of the entire assembly. "I would like to welcome you all to the Uzumaki compound and the 1st Annual Clan Pool Party. Please enjoy the food and drink. As you see the lake is currently hidden by a barrier so I will reveal something I've been working on all week just before the pool party. I would also like to announce that Tenten and Tsubaki have officially become Uzumakis through a special clan ceremony. I'm sure many of you have been wondering why Sasuke is seated at the Uzumaki table. Sasuke and I have discovered that we are god brothers through my mother's journals and as such decided to form a _**Blood Pact**_ between our clans. So the Uchiha and Uzumaki clan will both residence within this compound. I already moved certain Uchiha structures within the newly built Uchiha Estate next to the Uzumaki Estate on the East Side of the compound." As Naruto sat down he signaled for Sasuke to speak.

Sasuke now stood with an aloof pose, "I'm not one for speeches like my god brother but I would like to thanks to all those that have assisted me during my time of grief and hardship due to the loss of my clan. Naruto and I promise that all those involved will feel our wrath and justice will be given to the dead." He scowled as he watched Danzō out the corner of his eye. As he sat back down he whispered to Naruto and they silently bickered before Sasuke folded his arms and frowned as Naruto chuckled patting him on the back. Everyone ate and talked amongst themselves; Ino coming to inform that her parents wish for him to join them for dinner tomorrow and he accepted. Tsume approached growling at Naruto for not visiting the last week for dinner which he stated that it was his week as Genin filled with training and his team completing twelve D-rank missions. He informed her that when his team completed their upcoming C-rank mission that he would visit for dinner.

**A Few Hours Later**

Naruto revealed Squad 7 monument a small mountain with faces of the Nidaime, Sandaime, Jiraiya, Yondaime and Kakashi representing the past and present sensei with a waterfall separated the faces of Jiraiya and the Yondaime. The Honorable Guests and parents decided to let the kid enjoy the pool party and were escorted from compound. Naruto lead his fellow Genin and Jōnin-sensei to the lake house on the side of the lake and assigned rooms they could make themselves comfortable and change into their swimwear.

Most of the guys were just lying around in their trunks while Kiba and Akamaru were playing in the lake. The girls then came out in the swimsuits which caught the attention of Kiba and a few of the others guys. Tenten and Ino were wearing simple two-piece swimsuit in their favorite color scheme; Tenten had a dark green and Ino had a purple one. Sakura wore a pink one-piece swimsuit as well as Hinata but in violet and Hanabi in black. The real show began when older ladies came out; Kurenai was wearing a red bandeau bikini under a red mesh wrap skirt and Kazehana was wearing a red halter bikini top with red low rise Brazilian bottom. Honoka, Ameyuri, Tsubaki, Hana and Natsu were wore various color of a lace triangle bikini top and lace Brazilian bottom. They all laid out their towels glad that today was hot enough to tan.

Kazehana pouted, "Naru-kun still hasn't arrive I really wanted him to rub some suntan lotion on me." Most of the guys were ready to jump up to assist especially Kiba running out the lake.

Ameyuri scowled still uncomfortable with all the female attention Naruto receives. "Well speak of the devil and he shall appear."

Naruto frowned, "Ah, my little beautiful piranha don't be so mean"

Everyone turned toward the direction of the voice seeing Naruto approach. He was shirtless wearing red swim trunk with several aqua blue swirls and black stripes on the side. Several were gawking at his physique with a few licking their lips. Kazehana immediately ran jumping in his arms kissing his cheeks.

She smiled joyfully, "Yes, finally my gift from Kami is here. Will you please rub suntan lotion on me Naru-kun?"

Naruto chuckled as he watched the other ladies give Kazehana the death glare, "Sure Kazehana but it seem that I'll have to help everyone else too. Isn't that right ladies?" Several females began to nod in agreement as he laid Kazehana down on her towel. He made several kage bunshin to assist in rubbing suntan lotion on Tenten, Ino, Honoka, Ameyuri, Tsubaki, Hana and Hyūga Natsu, the Branch family servant to Hanabi surprisingly requested his services. Hinata was too shy to even look at him and Hanabi disrespectfully turned down the offer. Asuma came over and offer to rub some lotion on Kurenai and she accepted but was irritated by the blissful look on Kazehana along with the frequent moans of pleasure from the females receiving massages from Naruto. After a while the girls were relaxed and Naruto dispersed his clones heading for the lake.

Naruto burst in the air performing a somersault in the lake before coming up for air. "Nothing like a good swim on a hot day huh Kiba?"

Kiba scowled with Akamaru growling, "Whatever man."

Naruto chuckled, "I'm sorry man I know it's hard seeing your mom trying to make me your brother-in-law but I thought we were friends at least."

Kiba folded his turning his head murmuring, "It's not that."

Naruto brow raised and began laughing, "So you're mad that your mom might consider me more of an Alpha male than you. Kiba, we might be the same age but realize that Sasuke and I are different because we've faced more hardships in our lives up to this point than the rest of your guys put to together. Until recently we had to raise ourselves and don't forget I'm the Kyūbi Jinchūriki so I've been on my own since the orphanage kicked me out at 4 ½ with no place of my own until the Sandaime put me in a rundown apartment when Kakashi-sensei found me at 6 when he was in ANBU. All this you see before you I did not receive until I graduated the Academy which I only did thanks to the hatred of Mizuki-sensei trying to steal the 'Forbidden Scroll' for himself and pin it on the Kyūbi Jinchūriki. If you want to be an Alpha then you have to gain an Alpha mentality and that means overcoming any all obstacles that stand before you. An Alpha is level-headed and confident not conceited has conviction in his words and makes calculated decisions rather than impulsive ones. Do you have a better understanding of how to be an Alpha?"

Kiba nodded, "Thanks Naruto I'll have to let all you've said sink in?"

Naruto smile dropping below the water level before coming back up. "Well Kiba you have a long time before your mother and sister expect you to be an Alpha so take baby steps to towards that goal." He turned around raising a brow at the animalistic lustful look in Hana eye and gulped. "My fellow Rookies as this is a celebration of officially becoming Genin I'll bestow any knowledge I gained while keeping my ears open when the last Chūnin Selection Exams took place in Konoha. There's an incomplete quote about the Heaven and the Earth in the Tower of Training Ground 44 also known as the 'Forest of Death' that applies to being the best shinobi. Have y'all heard of it?" They shook their heads at this point many had been listening attentively to Naruto's speech. "It states 'If qualities of Heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If Earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body in the fields and prepare to attack. When both Heaven and Earth are opened together, the perilous path will become righteous forever. This blank is the secret way, that guides us on from this place today' many have speculated the blank being a person but it is unconfirmed what the blank truly means but what the quote refers to is Yin and Yang or Spiritual and Physical energy which make up our chakra. So if you lack Spiritual energy than read and study books to enhance your Spiritual energy and if you lack Physical energy than train your hard to gain more Physical energy because when two combine together you will have more chakra to perform necessary jutsus to accomplish your mission and achieve your goals. Now the last part could mean that a person is the secret way to guide us after we have learned to combine both our Spiritual and Physical energies. I believe it means that you shouldn't be afraid to ask for help from another shinobi and that a sensei is our guide from this day forward in our shinobi career." The Jōnins and older shinobis gave Naruto a round of applause for his advice.

Kakashi came and ruffled Naruto's hair earning a wet hand swatting him. Kakashi began to cry fake anime tears, "I so proud of you otouto, you make your sensei so happy."

Naruto chuckled, "Thanks aniki"

As Naruto got out the lake and stretched his muscles he quickly averted an attack that left shallow cut across his chest. Everyone was shocked at the site on Hana on all fours on top of the lake. Kiba gulped jumping out the lake, "Oh shit, this is bad I gotta go find mom." He looked back to Naruto will running, "Naruto, if I was you I'd run Hana has just enter into her first Heat and because you're an Alpha well you see where I'm going with this."

Naruto raised a brow turning slowly to Hana who was now slowly walking towards him like a predator stalking its prey. He gulped slowly backing up as her pace increased, "Hey Hana remember I just twelve I'm too young to mate with you yet." Hana purred then turned to Kazehana growling ferociously, "Ok I see your point." He waved to everyone as she pointed an elongated fingernail at him and the Three Haimaru Brothers charged at him before he vanished from site.

Everyone was shocked at scene until Kazehana started laughing loudly. "Poor Naru-kun, I hope Tsume-san actually wants to help find her before she finds Naruto or else we'll have bigger troubles than we already have with the Hyūgas."

Honoka, Ameyuri, and Tsubaki all nodded and Tenten asked, "What you mean?"

They turned to her and Honoka whispered, "Did you know Tenten-chan Naruto-sama has already received validation from the Daimyo in taking action against the Hyūgas if they do not meet the deadline from the Clan Introduction meeting?" Tenten shook her head while Neji brow slightly rose having caught it a few words by reading her lips.

Kazehana interrupted, "Well that matter is nothing compared to the trouble we'll have if Hana finds Naru-kun and mate during her first heat with him. Inuzuka clan's laws state that during a female of their clan's first heat that they are to ceremoniously have their hymen removed but if they meet a 'True Alpha' male that there will be a battle of dominance. Since Tsume has viewed Naru-kun as a 'True Alpha' since the Clan Introduction meeting she been impatient to get Naruto over for dinner and this is possibly why she knew her daughter would be entering her first heat soon. It seems that Naruto speech to her younger brother and the other Rookies triggered it."

Tenten still confused, "What is this battle of dominance about? So what if another female joins his growing group of females."

Tsubaki patted her shoulder, "No Tenten you don't understand so far Naruto has only the interest of a few civilians and clan-less shinobis that would become one of his concubines but this time he has the interest of a clan heiress so marriage is the only option. The reason for the battle of dominance is about who would be the Alpha in their relationship. If Naruto wins then she would just become his first wife but she wins then she not only becomes his wife but she would have control over all clan decisions and marriage proposals. In an essence our whole clan could become a branch family of the Inuzuka clan." Everyone listening was now completely shocked by the revelation and many worrying for the future of the clan.

Honoka looked at her fellow clansmen, "We might not have any control in this situation but we can at least find Naruto-sama and hide him until this blows over if she hasn't him. Suddenly a loud roar was heard from the opposite end of the village. "Oh no she already found him and he's entered into his initial Jinchūriki form. They're in the 'Forest of Death'." They all immediately took off heading toward Training Ground 44 in hopes that it wasn't too late to end the battle.

**Forest of Death**

Meanwhile Hana in her Beast Mimicry mode and Naruto in his initial Jinchūriki form were standing at opposite ends of a clearing circling each other. She was on all fours with a feral look and her nails and canines were longer and sharper. He had red eyes with slit pupils, his nails and his hair had grown longer and spikier with his facemask hiding the lower half of his face crouched down.

Naruto growled roughly, "Hana, you have to gain control of yourself. The result of this fight could harm our clan's relations. I don't want to have to dominate you in a setting such as this although I understand why you cornered me here."

Hana growl ferociously pouncing to strike at Naruto once again but he quickly block the strike jumping to the opposite side of her again. Suddenly a few parties jumped down to opposite ends of the clearing. On the side of Naruto standing behind him were Honoka, Ameyuri, Tenten, Tsubaki, Kazehana and Yūgao while standing behind Hana were Tsume and Kiba with their ninkens.

Naruto dropped his initial Jinchūriki form and stepped forward slightly, "Kami, Arigatō Tsume now that you're here can you take Hana home before things get out of hand."

Tsume looked down at her daughter who growled ferociously ready to pounce towards Naruto patting her daughter's head calming her down slightly as she stepped forward, "Well Naruto that all depends on…"

**AN:** Well sorry about the cliffhanger but I wanted to see what you guys wanted to see come next in Chapter 5: A Battle of Dominance? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even I wasn't fully satisfied with it and rushed it because I've been physically exhausted after work this week and wanted to meet my deadline of a new chapter every week. So please send in your reviews of your opinion on the chapter and what the conclusion of Clash of Clans should be. I have 3 options so you can just put send number in your review to let me know your selection.

1\. They fight and Naruto wins and Hana officially becomes engaged to him but Inuzuka clan also provide Naruto with his very own choice of ninken and a litter with exclusive rights for the Uzumaki clan to breed ninkens.

2\. It ends in a draw and Hana and Naruto are forbidden from ever entering into a relationship but the clans form an alliance.

3\. Tsume request he make Hana his first wife and Matriarch of his clan meaning he considers her as his equal and above any other wife he chooses to marry.


	6. Chapter 45: Council Folly

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Sekirei or any fanfiction stories that provided some inspirational ideas to create this tale. I also would like to thank roboguy45 and marquis shax for their assistance in bouncing interesting ideas off me. So please enjoy and provide as much sensible constructive criticism as possible.

**AN:** This will be the last chapter I'll feature this note but here's the official list of Ashura's descendants that will appear in this story. Senju Tsunade (50), Haruno Kizashi (38), Sāra (32), Uzumaki Nagato(32), Sasori (32), Miroku (30), Termuī Mei (28), Senju Tōka (27/stasis), Fūka (27),Uzumaki Kushina (24/stasis), Uzumaki Mito (24/resurrected), Uzumaki Honoka (21), Kakuyoku Fubuki (20), Ringo Ameyuri (19), Temari (15), Kankurō (14), Karui (14), Tayuya (14), Uzumaki Karin (13), Amaru (12), Gaara (12), Uzumaki Naruto (12), Haruno Sakura (12), Shion (12). An update on Naruto's wives and current age in story; I have chosen Hana (18), Ino (12), Hanabi (10), Temari (15), Shizuka (14), Kamizuru Kurotsuchi (14) and Kazahana Koyuki (18).

**AN:** Thanks to all those that vote on the previous poll. As a result sadly only Konan, Tayuya, Pakura, Uchiha Itachi, Fūka, and since there was a tie for tie for 6th Kin and Uzumaki Nagato will live but as a bonus of the slight margin between 5th and 6th I will also allow Sarutobi Hiruzen to live. Sorry to those that wanted Asuma and Hayate to live but even Zabuza bet them out though he tied with Hayate. If you are wondering why certain characters that died in the series names didn't appear it's because I already decided what to do with their characters. It's been decided that wont be restricted to only 10 concubines so the amount is limitless and please check out the new poll.

**AN:** I apologize for the long wait and short chapter but procrastination is one of my biggest flaws, reading Eroninja and The Lemon Games on Ficwad and a drop in motivation I need to reset myself. I hope you enjoy the chapter as it includes events between the Academy Graduation and Annual Clan Pool Party. This chapter is in honor to Council Folly and The Lemon Sage's Eroninja. I will try to release the much anticipated Chapter 5: Battle of Dominance soon but please forgive me if it takes until next weekend.

**Chapter 4.5: Council's Folly**

As Naruto stood before Tsume, Hana, Kiba and their ninken he could not help feeling satisfied his plan and training with the Kyūbi was coming to fruition. Now as he stared at the Matriarch of the Inuzuka clan a mischievous fox-like grin plastered his face. He was going to show them why the fox always outsmarted the hound reflecting on the several events that led to his current predicament.

_Flashback_

**Day after Release from Hospital**

Naruto was sitting in the lotus position after a hard training session practicing what Ashina had taught about entering his seal. After several minutes which seemed like hours; he found himself standing before large golden gates standing on water.

He stared at Kyūbi greeting it, "Hey Kyūbi, I was wondering if it was possible for my senses to be naturally enhanced like an Inuzuka by your chakra?

The Kyūbi opened one of its eyes gazing upon its container, **"You are disturbing my beauty sleep runt and why would I willingly provide such information?"**

Naruto raised a brow wondering why a mass of chakra would need beauty sleep but kept silent on the issue no need upsetting a millennium old bijū. "Well we are unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you view our involuntary partnership in this together. So I would like to compromise an agreement of sorts that would allow our continuity to be more comfortable."

He finished with brilliant smile as the Kyūbi wonder how his teeth could shine without sunlight. It then sat up on its hind legs pondering on what it could garner from its container. **"Well as you want enhance sense then I suggest you modify the seal to allow our sense to be connect that would allow me the pleasure of the outside world enhancing your senses to my level. "**

Naruto nodded that was an easy fair trade not seeing any underhanded attempted by the Kyūbi. "I can do that." He pulled up his and made his seal appear then drew a few seal between the spaces of the _**Hakke no Fūin Shiki**_ and instantly the Kyūbi could feel the cool breeze passing through its fur, the smell of trees and light serene sounds of nature.

Kyūbi smiling contently, **"Well thank you that was the most pleasurable moment I've felt in over a century." **It looked around its surroundings, **"If it's not too much trouble how about a more cozy setting in your mindscape than a sewer." **

Naruto thought momentarily before concentrating his surroundings. Slowly the area became hazy before a grassy prairie formed around them and a two rivers running parallel with the reddish one feeding into a blue one at certain breaks the golden gates still separated them but behind Naruto appeared a replica of the Uzumaki Estate. He finally dropped to one knee as starting to feel a pounding headache before he felt a cooling sensation and stood up.

He smiled at the Kyūbi, "So what'd think pretty awesome huh?"

It then gave him mischievous smile making gulp before saying, **"I definitely give you credit for creativity but I guess I should reward you. How much do you know about Kitsune folklore?"**

Naruto scratched his head, "Not much really except maybe that they always appeared as females and seduced men."

The Kyūbi smiled bearing its large canines equal to his height. He stood wondering why it was smiling until it began to look more like a she. The Kyūbi was now appeared to be twenty standing at about 165.1 cm (5'5") tall with long cascading red hair down to her mid back. She had pristine cream colored skin, large red eyes with slit pupils dressed with regal looking face slightly smiling. She wore a short black transparent kimono dress with red lining that hung off her shoulder with large V-neck opening showing her generous bust of possible D-cup breasts with thin red obi sash tie into a bow at the back revealing long toned legs.

Naruto drank in her appearance wiping away a slight drool when he heard the Kyūbi speak, **"Ara ara, does my container find this form attractive?" **

Naruto token by surprise by the sweet feminine voice of Kyūbi quickly averted his gaze coughing in his fist, "Sorry I didn't mean to offend you. So you have decided to follow folklore and try to seduce me into releasing you?"

The Kyūbi giggled, **"As much fun as it would be to see you squirm to resist me you have an agreement in place. I wish to also help you with your endeavors but you will need training."**

Naruto couldn't deny that much like Kazehana she could have him eating out of the palm of her hand even though he knew ahead of time she would be actually seducing him. Straightening himself while calming his nerves he said, "Yes well be that as it may; what type of training are you referring to?"

The Kyūbi smiled, **"The Art of Seduction of course if you wish to gain more power for your clan and possibly bring peace to the world. I'll also teach you **_**Shapeshifting**_** an advancement of the basic **_**Henge**_** even a sensor or Hyūga wouldn't be able to able to notice."**

Naruto raise a brow he could definitely see the benefits of shapeshifting but didn't understand why she wanted to train him in seduction. "How could seducing women bring about peace?"

The Kyūbi giggled before smirking, **"Oh poor Naruto-**_**kun**_** you have yet to learn that behind every powerful man is a woman. If you wish to unite the shinobi world then all you need do is have the support of the women and the men will follow."**

Naruto could see merit in her words as every shinobi squadron had a female partner while several females had risen to prominence such Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin with Tsume currently the Inuzuka Clan Head and currently three clans in Konoha with heiresses. "So how will you teach me seduction?"

The Kyūbi smiled widen, **"There are techniques from long ago that became forbidden and lost with time that I will teach you. The first technique is how to enhance your pheromones that increase the sexual arousal in a person but only works if they have an attraction to you. The next technique will allow you to make women putty in your hands. The **_**Temptress Touch**_** is a subtle application of chakra to the fingertips that eliminates a person's inhibitions think of it as the closer technique to seducing a female. The last technique I can teach you will be my personal creation the **_**Fox Mark**_** but you need to realize that it's only to be used on those that you want undying loyalty as it bounds you and them until death. The payment for this will be a future favor that can request at any point if you agree. Don't worry it be to anything that would harm or kill you."**

Naruto nodded understandingly, "Wow you'll teach me all that so I can achieve my goal. Arigatō Kyūbi-chan, I appreciate all your help."

The Kyūbi growled, **"Don't be so quick to misinterpret our partnership as a friendship.** **I will still take over your body the day you are ready to fully control my chakra."** Naruto nodded starting to realize she had a tsundere personality leaving his mindscape.

**Two Weeks Later**

Naruto sat in his office after creating two jutsu scrolls for the _**Temptress Touch**_ and _**Fox Mark**_ that the Kyūbi taught over the past few weeks and was to begin his _**Shapeshifting**_ training. Naruto leaned back and sighed inwardly, _"Hey Kyūbi, so now that I've completed your contortion exercises are you going to begin showing me the __**Shapeshifting**__ technique."_

Kyūbi scowled at his impatience, _**"I told when I think your body is ready for the process I'll show you. You may have completed all the exercises but you need to the flexibility to become natural and instantaneous because you will change form instantaneously."**_

Naruto frown, _"Sorry Kyūbi I just wanted to have it mastered in time for team assignments."_

Kyūbi smiled, _**"Well at the rate you're learning you'll at least be proficient by then."**_

Naruto smiled nodding, _"Okay I can live with that it just I got push myself to be the best as now I'm not only representing myself but my clan and by extension you."_

Kyūbi shocked by his statement blushed slightly, _**"N-Naruto?"**_

Naruto smiled inwardly, _"If people are going to associate me with you then it is only right that I make sure they that the Kyūbi is indeed the strongest of all the bijū."_

Kyūbi still shocked trying to find her voice said, _**"Arigatō Naruto"**_

**Day after Clan Introductions**

In the Hokage Tower sat the Sandaime and Konoha Council and Elder Danzō. Elder Danzō sat with his cane between his legs silent while Elder Koharu tried to convince the Hokage that they should accept the marriage proposals that had been coming. "Hiruzen we should really consider the proposal from the Fire Daimyō for his niece to marry Uzumaki Naruto."

The Sandaime sighed, "Whoever Naruto-kun chooses to marry is up to him."

Elder Danzō tapped his cane gaining the attention of the other occupant, "Hiruzen you should strongly consider the advantages and influence that could be gain from such proposals. I know Naho is next in line should something happen to the Daimyō. Now imagine Naruto as her husband could influence her decision to benefit Konoha as Konoha shinobi."

The Sandaime took a few puffs from his pipe, "I'm very much aware of the benefits that Naruto's situation provides us but still feel that it should be his decision on who he marries."

Elder Homura sipped on his tea before suggesting, "Hiruzen I propose that we that if Naruto is unable to find engage his first wife by his 16th birthday or Chūnin rank that we arrange his marriage for him."

Elder Danzō was quick second the motion along with Elder Koharu leaving the Sandaime to sigh, "I guess I will inform Naruto of our decision later this evening when his returns from their mission for the day."

Unbeknownst to the occupants of the room as the Konoha Council exited to their own agendas a small mouse made it way out and around a corner before it poof out of existence informing its creator of the news. Further up the road as an invisible kage bunshin task with shadowing Elder Danzō followed stop as he proceeded to the Hyūga Compound and activate its dōjutsu seal. Now leaning against a corner as Elder Danzō meet with Hyūga Hiashi it listen closely intent on discovering any possible schemes.

Hiashi sat before Elder Danzō sipping on his favorite tea asking, "What do I owe the honor of this visit Honorable Elder Danzō?"

Elder Danzō keep his stoic visage saying, "I thought it would benefit you be aware that we have decided that if Uzumaki Naruto isn't engage to his first wife by his 16th birthday or Chūnin rank than Hiruzen along with the Konoha Council shall choose for him."

Hiruzen raise a brow, "Well that is interesting enough but why have you come to me with such information when I believe Tsume and Inoichi seem to interested in their daughters dating him?"

Elder Danzō nodded, "Well be that as it may I felt it was prudent that if any clan should lay claim on him it should be one as prestigious as the Hyūga clan. I know your daughter Hinata seem to have quite the infatuation with him."

Hiashi set his tea down sitting upright, "Yes it's unfortunate that she spends time that she could be training to stalk him around the village."

Elder Danzō sipped on his tea stating, "Well I believe that now that has come to work in your favor if she can gain his attention although I ask that you ensure things stay slow at least until the appointed deadline."

Hiashi inquired, "So you have your own plans for possible engagements for Uzumaki Naruto?"

Elder Danzō quickly answered, "Of course as a proposal from the Fire Daimyō is a top priority not to mention several kekkei genkai kunoichis that would benefit our village."

Hiashi nodded, "I guess that could be for the betterment of the village. I'll see what I can do as far my daughter goes but currently as our clans are in disagreement it would be hard press to set any formal meeting between the two."

Elder Danzō responded, "I don't why several _meetings _to discussion the issues between the of your clans can't be establish with subtle unexpected interruptions that leave the two alone to develop a friendship if not more."

Hiashi spoke, "As I said I will see what I can do as far as having Hinata interact with Uzumaki more."

Elder Danzō rose from his cushion slightly nodding, "Well as I only came to inform you of his current situation and Council's decision I'll take my leave." Elder Danzō and Hiashi exited out the office as his unknown shadow poof out to transfer the information to its creator.

**Later That Night**

Naruto laid in bed snuggled on Kazehana's soft pillows and decided to get something that had been weighing on his conscious off his chest. "Kazehana-chan can I ask you question?"

Kazehana stare down in his majestic sapphire eyes kissing his chastely, "You ask me anything Naru-kun."

Naruto smiled savoring the taste of Kazehana's lips, "Can you teach me about women like how to read the signs of attraction and gain their affection?"

Kazehana raised a brow, "What brings this on Naru-kun? You just need to be yourself and observant and your see everything you need to."

Naruto sighed, "I recently found out that Konoha Council will try to arrange my marriage if I haven't gotten engaged to them before I make Chūnin or turn 16 and I just want to be able to attract the girls I want to attract that I feel I'm attracted to. I also want to understand a female so that I'm able to better cater their needs and be the best lover I can be."

Kazehana pulled him in a deep kiss and smiled, "That is why I fell in love with you Naru-kun. You're such a REAL man and I knew you'd care for me if I open my heart to you. I will you ever will possible like I did when I took your virginity."

**Morning of Pool Party**

One of the kage bunshin Naruto created before heading to spar with Tenten while several others prepare for the 1st Annual Clan Pool Party to occur later. The kage bunshin sat behind Naruto's desk in his office waiting for Sasuke. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and he responded with an "Enter"

Sasuke entered the room taking a seat before Naruto, "You wanted to see me?"

Naruto leaned back in his seat nervously trying to determine the best way to ask his question. "I wanted to as you if you'd be interested in forming one clan under the Uzumaki banner they are many benefits to the Uzumaki bloodline and we be able to revive _OUR_ clan quicker but it would mean that you would become an Uzumaki."

Sasuke inhale a deep breath through his nose before exhale slowly through his mouth. He thought about the decision to build an Uchiha Estate within the Uzumaki compound and their _**Blood Pact**_ so what was holding them from being one clan. "Can I take my time to decide as this is a major decision that will affect the entire future of the Uchiha clan."

Naruto nodded smiling, "I fully understand Sasuke it's a major decision that will affect our entire future so take your time. Take care I'll see you later at the pool party."

Naruto got from his desk exiting the office with Sasuke and went to complete assist the other kage bunshins in the preparations.

**Underground Office**

Naruto sat in his office after finishing his spar with Tenten deciding to use the vials found Mito's Journal. He stared at vials containing Mito, Hashirama, Tobirama, and Ashina's DNA. He was surprised he first seen Ashina's vial but after gaining his memories from his kage bunshin knew what he needed to do with it. He had combined half of Mito and Tobirama's vial with the vial of Hashirama DNA before filling a syringe and passing it to a kage bunshin. He sat in the middle of the floor in his boxers while the kage bunshin drew the seal for _**Genetic Amalgamation**_ before injecting the entire syringe watching as the seal glowed briefly before fading out. The kage bunshin helped Naruto into his training room to rest and recover after infusing three unique DNA at the same time. As Naruto laid upon the futon in the dojo he wondered how the events of the day would play out.

Naruto's kage bunshin asked, "Wake you up in two hour Boss?" Naruto nodded dozing off to sleep blissfully.

_Flashback End_

**Author's**** Note**

**Naruto's Kekkei Genkais and Unique Abilities**

**Adamantine Sealing Chains**: Naruto will possess his clan's Hiden technique that molds his special chakra into extremely durable chains for various purposes such as directly combating or physically restraining their targets even a tailed beast binding the chakra of the target completely neutralizing them and erect barriers that anyone or anything from entering or leaving the perimeter defined by the chains.

**Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan**:Naruto will assimilate a vial of Ōtsutsuki Taishi's DNA and implanted a set of Mangekyō Sharingan eyes which had a distorted Fūma Shuriken design belonging to his brother, Ōtsutsuki Seidai considered to be Indra's oldest son reincarnation and due to the recuperative powers of the Kyūbi and assimilation jutsu his eyes will stay appear blue when deactivated being an eternal form. It will have six interlocking magatama and a straightened four point star centered between them. His abilities in his left will be Amaterasu and Time-Space ninjutsu to instantaneously teleport himself, object, or anyone within his sensory range with invisibility for up to 5. His right eye allows 5 minute of intangibility and can perform powerful genjutsu including Tsukuyomi and Kotoamatsukami. His power from both eyes allows the complete form of Susanoo.

**Hyōton**: Naruto will gain the ability from assimilating Haku's DNA to create and manipulate ice and can use nearby water source to create ice.

**Kuroi Kaminari (Black Lightning)**: Naruto will learn from a scroll hidden with journal of the Nidaime Hokage who received it from the Nidaime Raikage a unique form of Raiton that is black in color utilized also by his student the Sandaime and older brother Shodaime Raikage and only passed to Darui the Shodaime's great grandson. He will the kanji for Lightning tattooed over his right chest as the Third Raikage and Darui are tattooed right and left shoulder respectively.

**Mokuton**: Naruto will gain the ability by assimilating a vial of Hashirama's DNA to create wood as well as various plants from any surface including his own body as his chakra is literally converted into a source of life. The techniques used can bind and suppress bijūs' powers.

**Rinnegan**: Naruto will unlock the Rinnegan through being a reincarnation of Ōtsutsuki Asura and possessing DNA from Ōtsutsuki Indra's reincarnation. It will be a ripple-like pattern spread over red sclera and iris with three tomoes in each eye. This pattern is a special condition for him and is not realistic in the series. As its original owner he can deactivate them and with its possession of Sharingan tomoes he'll be still possession his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan abilities. It allows him to possess and use all six chakra natures and capacity to use any technique. He also can see chakra and chakra points within the body as well as invisible barriers. He can create chakra receivers, summon and control the Gedō Mazō, perform Limbo: Border Jail creating up to four corporeal shadows, levitate, shift spaces within a certain range of himself, and Six Paths Technique in addition to the Outer Path. In regards to the Paths refer to .com for their abilities.

**Shakuton (Scorch Release)**: Naruto will gain the ability by assimilating Pakura's DNA to manipulate scorching heat which is capable of heating up an enemy to the point where all the liquid inside their body evaporates killing them and leaving a desiccated corpse.

**Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse)**: Naruto will gain a unique skeletal structure the ability from assimilating Kimimaro's DNA to manipulate the growth and properties of his bones. It provides him with an impenetrable skeletal frame capable of resisting any physical attack and instantly turn his bones into the sharpest spear.


End file.
